


Strict V

by happilylarry



Series: Strict [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, F/M, Fluff, Light D/s, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top Harry, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome back darlings.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back darlings.

The first thing Louis did after Harry left was move himself from the master bedroom to the guest bedroom. He didn't feel comfortable being in a room that smelled like Harry, and it made him sadder than he already was.

 

The second thing he did was get his act together. He'd been taking the antidepressants for a week, he did yoga, and he ate healthier. He felt like the lifestyle was working, he was fitter and tighter, but his head was still a jumbled mess.

 

He didn't tell anyone. He didn't want pity or people to think he was a bad mother. The paparazzi had already caught on, and Harry's angry face had been splashed across every rag in London.

 

Nick Grimshaw had actually called him and they talked for awhile. Nick wasn't nosing or prying, he was genuinely concerned for his friend, and he offered a shoulder to cry on. Louis was glad that he still had people on his side. Niall was for sure, and now Nick was reaching out to him. Niall had still kept his mouth shut about everything that Louis had told him, from thinking that he had feelings for Olly to his depression.

 

When he had told his mum, she was shocked and sympathetic. She offered to come over, but he denied it. He needed to make things right on his own. He couldn't keep running to his mum every time something happened.

 

He still hasn't heard anything out of Harry yet, which didn't surprise him. It had been a week, and Harry said that he'd call when he was ready to talk. Well, Louis had been ready to talk since day one, but he knew that he needed to give Harry time to himself. And it gave him some time to get his emotions in check.

 

-

 

"When is Daddy going to be here?" Bean asked for the fourth time. He was perched at the window, watching for Harry's sleek black car to come driving down the road. Lucas was sitting next to him, resting his chin in his hands.

 

The twins were too young to really understand what was going on, but they picked up on the tension and latched themselves to Louis after Harry left.

 

Louis sighed from the kitchen. From where he was standing, he could see the two boys. Harry was an hour late, which was unacceptable. This was the first time he would be seeing the boys in a week, and he didn't even have the decency to show up on time.

 

"Come on, boys." He said, walking over towards them. He put his hands on their shoulders and steered them into the kitchen. "You can eat while you're waiting."

 

They pouted but followed him. Bean crossed his arms and slouched in his chair. "Daddy promised to take us out."

 

Louis stood over him with a bowl of mixed vegetables and sighed. "I know, love. But Daddy is late, and it's already past your dinnertime. He can take you out tomorrow. Now, eat up." He dished some of the vegetables out and the boys began to eat sullenly. The twins were eating with their hands, completely unaware of what was being said around them.

 

"Beanie," Lucas said between bites. "After we're done, do you want to go play outside with me?" He looked hopeful. It made Louis happy.

 

Bean shrugged. "I guess." He finally said.

 

"Hey, cheer up. Tell you what, after this, we can have ice cream, okay?" Louis promised. Bean and Lucas brightened up.

 

"Great!" Bean chimed happily. They ate quickly after that, hoping to get to the ice cream. Louis shooed them off to go play outside while he cleaned up and sat out the ice cream supplies. It wasn't just going to be ice cream. He was going to go all out. He wanted his boys happy, and if ice cream made them happy, then by God, they'd get ice cream.

 

Ollie and Theo began running around as soon as they were done eating. They ran through the kitchen and into the dining room, swung through the foyer, and back through the kitchen. They only stopped so that Louis could spray some whipped cream into their mouths, and they were back on the run, with white foam dripping down their face.

 

Once Louis had all of the supplies set out, he called for the boys. They came running in, pausing to wipe their feet and take their shoes off, before sitting on a stool. Louis stood before them holding an ice cream scoop.

 

"What kind of ice cream are we talking, Bean?" He asked. Bean pointed to a bowl of mint chocolate chip. Louis nodded and put two scoops in the bowl. He then handed it to Bean, who began decorating it with whipped cream, sprinkles, Oreo bits, and chocolate sauce.

 

Lucas chose strawberry ice cream, and only put whipped cream and caramel sauce on his. Louis wasn't so sure that caramel and strawberry would go good together, but Lucas liked it, so he didn't say anything. He set the twins up with single scoop baby cones, and set them towards the den. He put a spoonful of strawberry in his mouth and began to clean up.

 

He looked at the clock. It was past eight o'clock now. He didn't expect Harry to come. He was so disappointed in him. He just hoped that the kids have forgotten about it, because he really didn't want to tell them that their Daddy bailed on them. It made him sick to his stomach.

 

-

 

When the boys were done with their ice cream, he cleaned them up and sent them to take a bath. The twins had a different bedtime schedule, so after Louis put the two boys to bed, he bathed the twins and got ready to breastfeed them. After talking to Dr. Bowen about it, and learning that they had sensitive stomachs to certain store-bought milk, they decided that breastfeeding would be the best until they became more tolerant of the dairy products.

 

The twins were on board with it. They loved it, and Louis loved the connection between them. And besides, there was nothing he could do about their sensitivity. So, he fed Theo and put him to bed, and he had just settled with Ollie when the doorbell went off. It was almost nine o'clock, who could be coming at this hour?

 

He walked downstairs, still feeding Ollie, and looked through the peephole. It was Harry. He typed in the alarm code and opened the door wide open. Harry turned and when he saw Louis feeding Ollie, he stormed in and closed the door.

 

"Jesus, do you always swing the doors open like that when you're...indisposed?" He hissed, setting the alarm back on. Louis wasn't affected by the hostility in Harry's voice. But the way Harry acted, as if he'd never seen Louis feed their children, was uncalled for.

 

"Oh, this?" He asked, bitterness lacing his tone. "Sorry, it's this new thing I started. You know, third and fourth kids, might as well give it a try."

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Where's Bean and Lucas?" He checked his watch, which made Louis angry and a bit sad. What could possibly be rushing him?

 

"They're in bed because it's now nine o'clock at night." Louis replied, stroking Ollie's cheek. The toddler was staring at Harry.

 

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, letting out a breath.

 

"Yes, I'm serious. I'm not going to keep them up because of your lack of communication." He stroked Ollie's hair and the toddler pulled off, finished. Louis wiped the milk from his lips.

 

"My Daddy." Ollie said, leaning towards Harry. "Mine, mine mine."

 

Harry took the toddler into his arms and settled him on his hip. "Hey, buddy." He greeted softly.

 

"My Daddy," He said again, making sure that everyone knew. "Mummy's Daddy."

 

"No, baby." Louis said, stepping forward to take Ollie from Harry. "It's bedtime now, huh? Can you run upstairs and lay in Mummy's bed?"

 

Ollie nodded and took off up the stairs when Louis sat him down. Then, he turned to Harry. "You can take them tomorrow."

 

"No. I have plans tomorrow." Harry straightened the cuff of his jacket.

 

"No, you _had_ plans tomorrow." Louis corrected. "Now, you're going to take the boys out like you said you would tonight. You should have seen their faces when you never showed up. But I guess you would have, if you'd been here."

 

"And why was I not here, Louis? Hm?" Harry snapped. "There must be some reason...let me think. Oh yes! I found my husband whoring himself out to the nanny-" Harry stopped short when Louis' hand collided with his cheek. The sharp sound echoed through the quiet foyer.

 

Louis lowered his stinging hand and turned his gaze to the floor. "You need to leave. Now." He didn't catch the look of shock on Harry's face, and he didn't lift his head until the front door slammed shut. He set the alarm again and made his way upstairs. Ollie was laying on his bed, asleep, and he moved the toddler into his own bed.

 

He changed into his pajamas and laid in the cold, empty bed. He hadn't meant to slap Harry. He was just so sick of being called names and being accused of things he didn't do. Now Harry was never going to take him back. The thought alone made him curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep.

 

-

 

"You did _what_?" Niall asked, whipping his head around to stare at Louis in shock. "You slapped your dom?" 

 

"He's technically not my dom anymore...he's not my _anything_ anymore." Louis replied, rolling his bottle of water between his hands. They were at the park with the kids, watching them run around. The park was in their neighborhood and fairly small, so it made Louis comfortable knowing that no one could walk up and snatch his kids away.

 

"He still hasn't contacted you?" Niall frowned. He didn't really expect Harry to ignore his husband like that.

 

Louis shook his head sadly. "I don't think he's going too, now. To be honest, I just wish he'd give me the divorce papers already and get it over with."

 

"Louis, he's not going to divorce you." Niall said sharply.

 

"He's not? Niall, I _hit_ him. I slapped him across his face. I'm always pulling stunts, but this? I can't expect him to forgive me if I can't even forgive myself." Louis kicked the ground with his TOMS.

 

Niall sighed next to him. "Do you want me to have Liam talk to him?"

 

Louis shook his head. "I'd better wait until he makes the first move. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't made me move out or anything." He looked down at his sparkling wedding ring. "At least he let me keep this."

 

"Louis, no matter what, you love him and he loves you. It will all work out." Niall rubbed his knee.

 

"I hope you're right, Niall. I hope you're right."

 

-

 

"Daddy's here, Daddy's here!" Lucas shouted. He ran past the kitchen and through the foyer. He threw the front door open and ran outside. Bean followed him, as did the twins. Louis had to chase after them and grab the twins before they got soaked in the downpour that was happening.

 

"Inside, all of you." He instructed, holding two toddlers in his arms. Lucas and Bean trudged back inside. "Go upstairs and dry off." He stood on the porch and waited for Harry to make his way up the steps. He watched as Harry shook off his umbrella and closed it before leaning it up against the stone pillar.

 

"Um," Louis began, trying to situate the twins in his arms. "I'm sorry about last night." Theo began to kick Ollie with his feet, and soon he had two kicking toddlers in his arms. Harry made no move to take one, so he knelt down and put them on their feet. "Go see what's taking your brothers." He said, and they took off, running into the house. 

 

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He continued. "And that whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting." He waited for Harry to give a response, but when the older man said nothing, Louis gave up trying to talk to him. 

 

"Ready!" Bean rushed out the door, wearing a yellow raincoat with rubber duckies on it. Lucas was wearing the same one, but it was blue and had teddy bears on it. Louis turned to his two oldest sons and smiled. 

 

He knelt down and buttoned up their coats for them. He gave them both hugs and stood back up. "Be good for your Daddy, okay? No arguing or fussing. And you can come home whenever you want, okay?" 

 

They nodded and he patted their heads. Bean's curls were even wilder than before, and he'd just gotten a haircut, too. Lucas had softer, straighter hair, but it was curling at the ends, which pissed Louis off. He'd made the children, so why couldn't at least one of them have his straight hair? Curls had to incorporate themselves. Damn curly hair. 

 

"Where are we going first, Daddy?" Lucas asked, hopping down the steps and splashing into a puddle at the bottom. Bean followed suit. Harry opened his umbrella and walked down the stone steps after his sons. 

 

"I love you!" Louis called. "Be good!" He sighed heavily as he watched his boys get into the car and drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea when everyones birthdays are and how far apart everyone is whoops
> 
> i dont know how i feel about this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched his two oldest sons pick and share off of each others plates. He studied them. Had they changed in any way since he'd left a week and a half ago? Was Bean's hair always that curly? Were his eyelashes always that long? Had Lucas' cheeks always been that chubby and cute? And his damn blue eyes, had they always been that bright?

 

"Bean," He asked, lowering his hands down from his face. His son looked at him.

 

"Yeah Daddy?"

 

"How's your mummy?" He had to know. It was driving him crazy. No matter how many times he wanted to drive back home and curl up in bed next to Louis, he couldn't. He wasn't ready.

 

"I love mummy." He stated as if that had been the question.

 

"I do too, love. But I want to know what mummy is up too." He restated the question. Bean lifted his fork.

 

"When mummy's not crying, we have lots of fun together." Bean handed Lucas a breadstick and settled back in the booth.

 

"Mummy cries?" Harry asked, tapping his fingers against the table.

 

Bean nodded. "Sometimes we hear. Don't tell mummy we know. He only cries when he thinks we can't hear. It makes Lucas sad."

 

Beside him, Lucas nodded. "I don't like sad mummy." His lower lip wobbled even just thinking about it.

 

"And sometimes mummy gets really mad at you and calls uncle Niall." Bean said. Then he looked thoughtful. "What's a div...divorce?"

 

Harry frowned. "Where did you hear that word?"

 

"I heard mummy talking to uncle Niall about it today at the park. Mummy said that he wishes you would get the divorce already." Bean looked at Lucas, who was flicking crumbs off onto the floor. "What does it mean?"

 

Harry schooled his features. "It means nothing, love. Eat up."

 

-

 

 "Can we go to the zoo tomorrow, Daddy?" Lucas asked Harry. He had chocolate smudged on his face from dessert. Harry looked at him in the rearview mirror. 

 

"Sure thing, bud." He responded, turning onto their street. Well, not his street anymore. His street was 51 Buckingham Gate for the time being. The house was lit up and looked cozy. Maybe it was just because it was raining, or maybe it was just because Harry missed it. He pulled into the drive and turned the engine off. "Alright, I love you both." 

 

Bean paused. "You're not coming in?" He asked, hands on the handle of the door. "You need to ask Mummy about the zoo." 

 

Harry sighed. "Alright. Come on now." He opened his door and popped his umbrella open. He walked behind the boys, hearing their shouts as they opened the front door and ran in. He closed the door behind them. The house smelled so good, like warm cookies and vanilla. He wiped his shoes and propped him umbrella up by the door.

 

Louis was in the kitchen taking cookies out of the oven. He broke one in half and blew on it before handing it to Ollie and Theo. Bean and Lucas waited patiently until they had their hands on one before talking excitedly. 

 

"Mummy! Daddy's taking us to the zoo tomorrow!" Lucas jumped up and down excitedly. Louis smiled and poured them each some milk. 

 

"That sounds like fun!" He responded, turning the oven off and wiping his hands on a towel. "You'd better go and take your bath now so you can go right to sleep, then. The sooner you sleep, the sooner it'll get here!" 

 

Bean took off running with Lucas following behind. Ollie and Theo were left, staring at Harry while stuffing their faces with cookies. Harry had never felt so out of place before. Louis turned to him. 

 

"Are you really taking them to the zoo? You're not going to cancel again, are you?" He folded his arms across his chest. 

 

" _We're_ taking them to the zoo." Harry answered. He wanted to give Louis a once-over, but he couldn't without being too obvious. He'd already noticed that the boy was slimmer and looked _so good_. 

 

"I'm not so sure about that." Louis responded. Theo made a noise and reached for Louis. Harry watched as Louis lifted Theo and situated the toddler so that he was sucking lightly on a nipple. He averted his eyes. 

 

"Why are you still breastfeeding?" He asked. "They're too old." 

 

"You seem to have forgotten that you were _thirty_ and breastfed from me. They need it." Louis said. "Their tummies are sensitive to other milks." 

 

"Well do you have to do it in front of me?" Harry snapped, already irritated. Coming inside was a bad idea. He knew that as long as he and Louis weren't talking about what they needed to talk about, all they would do is fight. 

 

"I'm feeding our son! You've seen me do it thousands of times. I guess that when you abandon your family, it can get pretty weird, huh?" He rolled his eyes. 

 

"I did not abandon this family." Harry gritted through his teeth. "If anything, it was you." 

 

"Me?" Louis asked in shock. "I didn't leave!" 

 

"But you threw everything away for some nanny!" Harry raised his voice. "And by the way, I'll be getting those divorce papers to you tomorrow." And with that, he stepped forward, kissed Theo on the forehead, kissed Ollie on the forehead, turned on his heel, and left. 

 

He didn't see the way Louis' face fell from confusion to overwhelming sadness, or how Ollie looked stunned that his Daddy was yelling at Mummy. No, he only grabbed his umbrella and stormed outside. 

 

-

 

After Harry left, Louis put the twins to bed, checked on Bean and Lucas, and headed outside with nothing but a steaming mug of tea in his hands. He sat on the porch swing and watched the rain fall. Any other time, the thunder and lightening mixed with the pitter patter of rain would have soothed him, but now, it sounded angry. It sounded harsh and unforgiving, much like Harry's attitude towards him. 

 

The longer he sat outside, the longer he wished he'd brought a blanket out with him. The chill was seeping into his bones, settling deep inside him. After a while, it didn't bother him, and he watched as the sky turned from black to purple to orange to yellow. He watched the sun break over the trees. The tea in his hands had long since been ice cold; he'd never taken a sip. 

 

He could hear the neighborhood waking up, cars starting and doors closing. He saw Liam's car pass the house on it's way to work. He thought about waving, but he was too numb to lift his hand. Finally, he stood, listening to his joints crack. He tossed the tea over the side of the porch and carried himself back into the warm house. 

 

With any luck, the children would sleep for a few more hours, seeing as it was only six in the morning now. He set out the milk and cereal boxes, just in case they woke up earlier, and he headed upstairs to bed. 

 

-

 

Bean was the one that opened the door when Harry rang at ten thirty. The kids weren't allowed to open the door by themselves. That was a big rule. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. 

 

"Ready to go?" He asked Bean. The boy nodded and smiled. 

 

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. He could hear noise in the kitchen, so he walked in that direction, expecting to find Louis making breakfast. He didn't expect to see Lucas eating a messily made bowl of cereal while the twins ate out of the box. 

 

"Bean," He turned. "Where's mummy?" 

 

Bean shrugged. "In his room. But he set out breakfast this morning for us!" 

 

"Alright, you boys stay down here, okay?" He said. He left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. The boys' bedroom doors were open, which was no surprise. Louis didn't like them to have closed doors. He walked over to the master bedroom door and knocked once before pushing it open. The bed was messy and his closet door and drawers were still open from when he'd left. The room didn't look lived in. 

 

Then it dawned on him. Louis wasn't sleeping in this room anymore. He left and made his way to the guest bedroom. He knocked and got no answer. He pushed the door open slowly and looked around the room. It was clean, save for a few articles of clothing on the floor. 

 

Louis was laying in the middle of the bed, curled up on his side with a blanket twisted around his legs. His shirt was ridden up his back, revealing a large sliver of smooth, tan skin. Harry watched him sleep for a moment. He noticed that Louis was spooning a pillow. It was substituting Harry. 

 

He carefully untangled the blankets from Louis' legs and covered the boy up properly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis' smooth skin. He turned and gathered up some of the trash that had accumulated on the nightstand, such as the box for headache reliever, an empty water bottle, and a pharmacy wrapper. He carried it to the bathroom and tossed it in the trash. Before he could turn, a box caught his eye. 

 

It was a home pregnancy test, and fear spiked in him for a moment. He felt gross for doing so, but he leaned down and picked up the opened box. He heard rattling inside the box and he peeked inside. It was the pregnancy test, and it was negative. 

 

He didn't know whether to feel relief or sadness. It should probably be relief, because he and Louis are nowhere near ready to raise another baby. But he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. He didn't know why; a child is the last thing they needed right now. 

 

He dropped the box back into the wastebasket and left the bathroom. Louis had now turned over onto his other side, and Harry could see how tired the boy looked, even while sleeping. There was no way that he was going to wake him up.

 

He really needed to get his act together and talk to Louis, because it was hurting both of them.

 

-

 

Harry had no idea how his boys weren't tired. They had walked around the entire zoo three times, stopped at every single animal exhibit and show there had been, and even held hands with a koala. And they were still jumping up and down excitedly. All except for Ollie, who had fallen asleep as soon as they got back into the Escalade to go home. 

 

They'd eaten twice at the zoo, once at a sit down restaurant and the other time from a kiosk so that they could still walk around. Harry's feet hurt and he was gaining a headache, but he didn't dare tell his boys to keep it down. They were happy and excited, and he could suffer through a measly headache just so he could hear them talk about how much fun they'd had. 

 

When they got to the house, Bean and Lucas darted from the vehicle carrying their bags of stuff they'd gotten at the gift shops. Harry lifted Theo down and then carried Ollie inside. He could hear the boys in the den, so that's where he went. 

 

As soon as he got to the room, Louis went over to him to take Ollie. He passed the toddler with ease until he was safe in Louis' arms. Louis still looked tired, but he had a smile on his face as he watched the boys tell him all about their day. Harry wanted to feel pity for the boy, but he couldn't. 

 

He couldn't look at Louis for more than a few seconds before the anger grew inside of him and the image of him and Olly played in his mind. It made him sick to his stomach. He had to remind himself that whether he wanted to believe it or not, Louis had kissed someone that wasn't him, and it killed him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not pleased with this chapter either


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had every intention of confronting Louis about everything. He really did, until everything fucked up.

 

-

 

Harry didn't hate masturbating, but he didn't really enjoy it. He'd rather have his cock in Louis' mouth or Louis' body, but that wasn't an option anymore, so he resorted to jerking himself off. The mess was okay at first, but it quickly got old. He hated walking to the bathroom with his hand awkwardly outstretched in front of him, covered in his hot sticky come. 

 

So, he found himself at the pharmacy, looking at condoms. Easier cleanup and all. Buying condoms when he was with Louis was important because he wanted to get some that made them both feel good, but now, it really didn't matter. He could just get a box of regular Magnums and be done with it, but something stopped him. 

 

A tinkling, honey sweet voice stopped him. Damn his luck. He craned his head and saw Louis standing at the pharmacy counter, accepting a bag from the pharmacist. He heard a part of the conversation. 

 

"The formula of these is a tad different," The pharmacist said. "You can actually take these any time of the day and they'll still prevent pregnancy. Not like the others, where it's best to have a set schedule in order for them to work." 

 

He saw Louis nod and pay with a credit card, Harry's credit card. The credit card that Harry had given him access too. Why was Louis buying birth control? He must be fucking Olly now. It angered Harry. So, he tossed his rational thoughts out of the window and grabbed the box of condoms, walking right up behind Louis.

 

Louis turned and his nose almost bumped into Harry's clavicle, that's how close Harry was. He saw the exact moment Louis saw the condoms, and blue eyes flickered up to his. They were swimming with sadness and fear, and they were glossed over with tears. 

 

Harry wasn't prepared for the guilt that flooded through his body as Louis turned his head and pushed past him, clutching the pharmacy bag to his chest. But as much as he felt guilty, he felt something else. He was glad that Louis thought he was sleeping with someone else. Serves him right. 

 

And as soon as he paid for these, he would take care of something else.

 

-

 

"What do you mean it's not working?" Louis asked, frowning. He was trying to buy some medicine for the twins, who had both fallen ill the day before, but his cards weren't working. 

 

"It's not going through," The checker said. "It's declined." 

 

Louis pulled out some notes out of his wallet and handed them to the checker, cheeks hot with embarrassment. He took the medicine and made his way to his car. When he was behind closed doors, he pulled out his phone and called the bank. 

 

"It seems that Mr. Styles has closed all of his personal accounts except for one." The person on the other end told him. "All cards associated with those accounts are no longer useful." 

 

He hung up and threw his phone into the passenger seat. Anger flooded his body. Harry cut him off, the bastard. First, he was fucking someone else, and now he was cutting all monetary ties? Not without Louis' say. 

 

He put the car into gear and drove to Harry's building, fingers tapping angrily on the steering wheel. He parked the car as quickly as he could before getting out and slamming the door. He walked with a purpose, not even stopping to wave to the receptionist. 

 

He punched the elevator buttons and tapped his foot until he was on the top floor. He heard Amy say something to him, but he ignored her in favor of busting Harry's office door open. The man was standing by the window, talking on his phone. He turned when Louis came in. 

 

"Hang up." Louis demanded. Harry quirked a brow but hung up anyway. He walked over to his desk and sat down coolly. 

 

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, propping his head in his hands. 

 

"You bastard. You absolute _bastard_. You cut me off?" Louis planted his hands on his hips. 

 

Harry nodded. "I was just cleaning up at the bank, organizing my accounts and such. Protecting my assets, one would say." 

 

"I think I noticed when I was buying medicine for our sick children when every single card was declined. What about protecting your family? Aren't we more important than your assets?" 

 

"Who's sick?" Harry asked. Louis, even though he was so incredibly pissed off at Harry, he was still happy that Harry was concerned over their children. 

 

But, he waggled a finger. "You lost the right to know when you left us, promised divorce to me, and then cut me off." He began to pace. "What on earth were you thinking? I take care of four children! That's not exactly easy work, and now how am I supposed to feed them and clothe them? Tell me, Harry!" 

 

He didn't give Harry a chance to talk before he was yelling again. "You have no idea what I go through, Harry! No idea at all. You come here and you sit and you work for twelve hours, and then you come home and work some more! I was left by myself with four rambunctious children and a dog! I hated it! I had never felt so alone in my life. You acted like it was a chore to talk to me, and even when we made love, it seemed forced. How is that supposed to make me feel?

 

"I didn't marry you for your money, so how could you have even said that?" He took his wallet out and threw it at Harry. "There! Everything in there is yours, apparently. I married you because I'm so pathetically in love with you! No matter what you do or say, I will always be in love with you, and I don't know why you can't see that? Is it because you don't love me anymore? Is that why?" 

 

Harry stood slowly, choosing his words carefully. "If you're so pathetically in love with me, as you say, why did I catch you and the nanny?" 

 

"You didn't! I was firing him and he kissed me! I wanted him gone, and then you came in and made me feel so shitty about myself!" Louis took a deep breath. "I know I might not be the best sub out there, but the road goes both ways. I never, ever failed to tell you I love you or that you make me so happy. But whenever something went wrong, you always blamed me or left me to deal with it on my own."

 

"Louis-"

 

"Let me finish!" Louis shouted. "You never let me talk! Just shut up and let me talk. I want you to know something. I don't need you. You need me. You need me and you need this family, and if you ever want to see them again, I suggest you get your act together. I'm sick of raising our children alone!" He lowered himself into the armchair and hid his face in his hands. 

 

"And Bean is going to be starting school soon and I don't know what I'm going to do. You've got a new boyfriend and I'm all alone." 

 

Harry pushed his chair back and hurried over to where Louis was sitting. He looked so small in the chair. "Boyfriend? What are you talking about?" 

 

"You were buying condoms." Louis replied meekly. 

 

"Oh, no. Those make jerking off less messy. I'm not sleeping with anyone. No one but you." Harry said, kneeling beside Louis. 

 

Louis lifted his head. "Really?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Can you...can you show me?" 

 

Harry went to retrieve the condoms, but stopped. "You want me to show you?" 

 

Louis nodded and Harry knelt beside him again. He knew it was a bad idea as soon as their lips pressed together, but he didn't stop. He didn't stop as he was stripping them both bare or as he slid his fingers inside of Louis, one by one. He didn't stop until he was buried deep inside the boy, and that was only because he was so tight. 

 

He knew that they would both regret this, but right now, he just wanted to feel Louis around him, to make him fall apart. He came embarrassingly quick, as did Louis. He panted above the small boy, searching his face for any signs of regret. 

 

But when Louis finally opened his eyes, he was crying. Harry sat back on his heels and watched as Louis stood on trembling legs. 

 

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Louis said quietly as he slid his clothes on. 

 

"So you regret it?" He asked, pulling his own briefs on. 

 

"It wasn't supposed to happen! Harry, don't you get it? We can't be together until changes are made." Louis slid his jacket on. "I don't regret it, but it can't happen again." And with that, Louis was gone.

 

-

 

 As soon as Louis left the room, he sprinted out the door after him, but he was too late. The elevator had already gone down. He cursed himself and went back into his office. He picked up his phone and dialed the bank. He set up his account for Louis again and unfroze the money that was in it. 

 

He then gathered his things and left the office, not bothering to tell Amy anything other than to cancel the rest of his week. He didn't stop to talk to anyone, he just rushed to his car and got in. He knew the drive to the house so good he could do it with his eyes closed, and in under ten minutes. 

 

He pulled up to the house and shut the engine off before rushing into the house. It was quiet, save for the whistling of the tea kettle. Louis was nowhere to be found downstairs, so he headed upstairs. Louis was picking up the boys' room, holding a baby doll and a teddy bear. 

 

"You," He said, stepping into the room, causing Louis to jump. "Didn't let me talk." 

 

"So talk." Louis continued to pick up the scattered toys, tossing them into the toy box. He laid the teddy bear and the baby doll on Lucas' bed neatly. Lucas liked to snuggle with them at night. "But I hardly think it will make a difference." 

 

"Stop and pay attention to me." Harry ordered. "I gave you my full attention." 

 

Louis sighed and faced Harry, crossing his arms. It wasn't a defensive stance, and Harry could tell. 

 

"You brought up some very good points. I'm shit to you. I always have been. I don't ever offer to help you when you need it and even when you don't. I bring work home with me and I neglect to spend time with you and my boys. I use my words to hurt you. Fuck, you have no idea how angry I get at myself for doing that. There is no excuse for my past behavior and I'm not here to ask for forgiveness. I'm just here to apologize.

 

"When I saw Olly kiss you, every single muscle in my body told me to just murder him. My thought process flew out the window and I said some horrible things to you. After I left, I just kept thinking of how better of you'd be with him instead of me. He connected with the kids and he was there for you when I wasn't, but the more I thought about it, the angrier I got, because how dare he come into _my_ home and try to take what's mine? 

 

"I know I don't tell you this often enough, but I would throw myself in front of a moving train before I let anything or anyone come between us. I am so stupidly, ridiculously, madly in love with you. It drives me insane. You're stubborn and you make me want to tear my hair out, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You're too good for me, and I am the luckiest son of a bitch because I get to come home to you, and I failed to see that. 

 

"It took another man to make me figure that out. How pathetic is that? I want you to know that anything you want, I'll do it. You want me to sell my company, I'll do it. Anything. I just can't be away from you any longer." He walked over to Louis and dropped to his knees, nuzzling his face into Louis' tummy. "Anything, please." 

 

Louis hesitated above him before putting his hand through Harry's hair. He wanted to say so much. But he could only think of one thing. 

 

"You came inside of me." He finally said. "And I haven't started my new birth control yet." 

 

Harry didn't stop nuzzling his tummy. Instead, he wrapped his large hands around Louis' hips and squeezed. "I'm sorry." He whispered into Louis' shirt. 

 

Louis cleared his throat. "If you want, you can stay for dinner." He offered. 

 

Harry peeked up at him. "Are the boys going to be here?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "My mum came and got them. I couldn't...I didn't feel like I could give them any attention today." 

 

Harry furrowed his brows and stood. "Why not?" 

 

Louis sighed and took Harry's hand. He led him into the guest bedroom. Harry stood behind him while Louis rifled through his nightstand. He stood up and turned, holding out a green pill bottle. He handed it to Harry and watched as Harry read the label. 

 

"Why are you on antidepressants?" Harry asked, stomach filling with lead. 

 

Louis sat on the edge of the bed. "I was really down even before we got into that fight, and I didn't feel good about myself or anything else. After you left, I went to Dr. Bowen and he diagnosed me with situational depression. It's not terrible or anything, but it's not great." 

 

Harry sat down beside him, clutching the bottle. "And...these help?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah. They do." He wrung his hands in his lap, looking Harry in the eye. 

 

"I did this, didn't I? I wasn't there for you." Harry whispered sadly. He stood and began pacing, and for a moment, Louis thought that he was going to explode again. He stood and that's when Harry turned to him. "Can I-Jesus. I need to hug you." 

 

Louis nodded and Harry took two big strides over to him. He barely had time to take a breath before he was enveloped in Harry's strong arms. It was nice, it was warm, and it was home. 

 

"Harry?" He asked, words muffled by Harry's shirt. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Will you really sell your company for me?" He asked. 

 

Harry didn't hesitate to answer. "Anything you want." 

 

"Good. Don't sell it." He said. This might sound pathetic of him, but even the promise that Harry would sell it was enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is my firm belief that harry styles has to wear magnum condoms and no one can tell me otherwise
> 
> i am happilylarryao3 on tumblr
> 
> id link it in the notes but i have no fucking idea how too


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Louis is not pregnant  
> • They are not done discussing things  
> • I'm trying my hardest to make both point of views clear, and it's obvious I'm not doing a very good job of it. 
> 
> I might as well be honest, I've completely burned out on this series. The third book was where it all started, and while I'm happy to write more, my interest is no longer in this series. I will continue to write to the best of my ability and finish this out, and I have promised one shots branching out from this series. You will get them, trust me. 
> 
> I just felt the need to explain things to you lovely people. I'm sorry if my writing style has changed (which it has). I was so much more detailed in the first books and now I'm lucky if I can make each chapter 2000+ words.

The silence was deafening. It wasn't like neither of them had anything to say, because they did. There was so much that needed to be discussed, but neither of them were talking. It was awkward enough just sitting on the same couch together. Harry was tipping his scotch glass back and forth, making the ice clank against the sides, and Louis was swishing around some white whine in his glass. 

 

They'd been married for four years, had four kids, and they couldn't find the courage to talk to one another. Maybe it was because they were afraid that if they started talking, they wouldn't be able to stop. Everything would come pouring out, the fears, the emotions, the likes and dislikes. Neither wanted to hear it right now, but it was important that they did. 

 

Finally, after taking an encouraging sip, Louis cleared his throat. "I need to tell you why I fired Olly." He said, staring into his glass. "You deserve to know." 

 

Harry nodded and downed his drink in one go. "Alright." 

 

"So, when you went back to work, you just let it, I don't know, consume you or something. And I had to stay home and deal with the kids. I didn't mind it, because I love them with all of my heart and I love spending every day with them, but it got overwhelming after a few days. You have no idea how different they are, even the twins. So, I decided to finally take my mums advice and hire a nanny."

 

"Which is where Olly came in." Harry said. 

 

"Yes, but he was actually the third or fourth person I interviewed. He was just so fresh and full of life, and the house seemed dull to me. He got along with the kids great and he really seemed to care for them, and me. I hired him, and it was great. He was attentive and played with them until he couldn't anymore. I would watch from the kitchen window as they ran around outside with Duke. I had mixed emotions about it, because it should have been you out there.

 

"And then, I stopped picturing you in place of him, and it just became Olly and the kids. I had blocked you out of the picture my mind always developed when I thought of our family. I was so disgusted with myself at first because you're my husband, and the father of my children, and yet you weren't here. Then I told myself that you had the option to be here, and you chose to stay at work. I know now that it wasn't true. You're a very busy man and you need to be at your job to be successful.

 

"And then one day, I woke up and I just couldn't get out of bed. I didn't want too, and I psychically could not. I just felt this sadness envelope me like a cape and I couldn't shake it off. Dr. Bowen said that I have situational depression, and to make matters worse, Olly was there, every single day, asking me if I was okay. And you weren't. We slept in the same bed and you had no idea what I was going through. You never asked, which confused me. If you love me, you're supposed to take care of me, right?

 

He took a deep breath before continuing. It was the hard part now. "So, I began to...project my feelings onto Olly, I suppose. I tried so hard not too, but he was there for me and you weren't, and I started thinking that I was developing romantic feelings for him. I wanted to make this work, Harry. I had no intention of throwing any of it away, you have to know that. I spent a whole day in bed before I decided that Olly needed to go. I was firing him when he asked me if I felt the same. I was confused, and he said that he loved me. I told him that he was fired and I just wanted him out of my house. He asked for what I thought was going to be a hug, and instead he kissed me. 

 

"You had every right to react the way you did. I would have done the same thing, but it really hurt me, what you said. But then I realized that the only way we'd get over this is if I let you go and have some time to yourself. Harry, I am so sorry for everything. I should have come right out and explained it. I know that you would have listened even when you said you wouldn't. I shouldn't have let you leave. I just felt so...horrible for having such an illness and thinking that I had feelings for the nanny. I didn't know how to work through any of it." 

 

He was quiet, watching Harry, who was staring down into his empty glass, watching the ice cubes melt down into the watery leftovers. He stood and walked over to the table that held the glass bottles of alcohol. He read a few labels before pulling the cap on one and pouring it into the glass. He took a sip before turning to Harry. 

 

"And before you speak, Harry," Louis spoke again, suddenly remembering an important part of their conversation. "I want you to look back on your credit card statements. I haven't bought anything for myself in the time we've been married. Everything on it is for the kids; groceries, clothes, toys. It's all for them. It really hurt me when you accused me of using you for your money. I've got so many more important things to spend money on than myself." 

 

Harry sat the glass down and nodded. "I guess I should talk now." He rubbed the back of his neck and began pacing. "First off, the words I said were spoken out of anger. I never meant any of it. Second of all, I have no excuse for the way I acted. I let my work consume me and I promised that I wouldn't ever let it again. Even thinking about it now, I can't believe that I let it get this bad." 

 

He walked over to the mantle and stared at the family pictures on it. There was one of him and Louis together. Harry remembered that day. They had been hosting a dinner for the families when they still lived with Niall and Liam, and Louis was feeling ill. The picture showed him standing, talking to someone outside of the shot, and Louis curled up in his embrace. His large hand was splayed across Louis' lower back while the other was cupping the back of Louis' head. It was one of his favorite pictures of them. You could see how protective he was of Louis. 

 

The second picture was one of Louis laying in the hospital bed, leaning up on his side. Bean had just been born and Louis was gazing down at his newborn son with love in his eyes. Louis looked exhausted but Harry thought he was the most beautiful thing that day. 

 

The third picture was of Harry holding Bean. He remembers holding his new son and trying not to move, fearing he would break the tiny little human in his hands. He was so scared the whole day, and when Louis had given the final push and wails filled the room, he knew that there was nothing on earth that could compare to that sound. 

 

The third picture was of Louis, Bean, and Lucas. Lucas had just been born and Louis was propped up in the hospital bed, holding his second son. Bean was sitting next to Louis and he was smiling at Lucas. Harry remembers the enthusiasm his oldest son had. He was so excited to meet his baby brother. 

 

The fourth picture was of the twins. Louis wasn't in the picture because he was resting, but Harry just had to take their picture. They were sleeping, all tiny and pink together, and as soon as the shutter clicked, he wanted to print out a dozen copies and hand them out to anyone who passed him. 

 

The fifth picture was one of them all together. Purely unintentional, because it was not posed. Harry guesses that either his mum or Louis' mum took it. Harry and Louis were sitting in front of the Christmas tree, each holding a twin. Bean was sitting on his knees in between them, smiling at someone off camera, and Lucas was laying down in front of them, sleeping soundly. It had been a busy Christmas for him. 

 

"How could I have ignored all of this?" He gripped the mantle. "How on earth? These four boys are the only things I live for. They're my pride and joy." He turned to Louis. "I made them with you. I watched you carry and birth them. We brought them home together. We fed them together, and we played with them together. I'm supposed to be their Daddy. They're supposed to look up to me. I've failed them." 

 

He sighed and lowered himself onto the couch. "I've neglected this whole family. I've neglected you. To a certain extent, I guess my reaction was reasonable. I had no right to say those things to you, and I should have stayed, like you said. I should have let you explain. No matter how angry I get, you should always have the chance to explain yourself, and I never allow you too." 

 

He stood once more and began pacing again. "I want you to know right now, on my life, that I won't let it get that bad ever again. This depression, baby, you're not going to go through it alone anymore. I'm here, and we're going to deal with it." 

 

"How?" Louis asked. 

 

Harry stopped pacing and stared down at him. "However you want. I'm on board. We can...we can get out of the house. Take a family vacation. You can go to a spa for a few days and I can stay here with the boys." He lowered himself to his knees and rested his hands on Louis' thighs. "I have no idea what to do, but I'm trying. Believe me, I'm going to try. I'm here for you. I have no intention of letting you go without a fight." 

 

Louis sat on the couch and lifted his glass of wine, cradling it in his hands. "But, you mentioned divorce. Actually, you threatened me with divorce." 

 

Harry sighed. "When I took the boys out for dinner, Bean asked me what a divorce was. He said that he heard you and Niall talking in the park, and that you said that you just wanted a divorce and to get it over with. I assumed the worse, obviously." 

 

"No!" Louis looked Harry in the eye. "I think he misunderstood me. I was telling Niall that I wish you would just divorce me already and get it over with because I was so sad and tired of thinking that you _actually_ were going to divorce me." He took a sip of wine. "I was so certain that I'd ruined everything about us. It turned my thoughts black, I think." 

 

Harry shook his head slowly. "You have no idea how much that statement hurts me, Louis. You're supposed to be happy and colorful all the time. To think that I made you question our relationship makes me sick. I can't believe that I ignored the most important person in my life." 

 

Louis nodded. "Maybe...maybe we can start over?" 

 

Harry looked confused, bless his heart. "How do you mean?"

 

"I mean, what if we start dating again? Just act like we're not even married yet. Try to make each other fall in love again?" He chewed on his lower lip, looking for any uncomfortable reaction Harry had, except it never came. 

 

Instead, a smile graced Harry's face. "I think I like that idea. Although, I'm so in love with you right now, I think it'll be difficult to fall in love anymore." 

 

Louis shrugged. "You never know." 

 

-

 

 It was difficult to say goodbye to Harry once they were done talking. He wasn't ready for Harry to come back home, and Harry understood. He didn't want to push Louis. So, with a hug and kiss at the door, they said goodnight and Louis watched Harry get into his car and drive down the street. When Harry's car was no longer in sight, he shut and locked the front door. 

 

The house was strangely comforting when he was alone in it. He could do whatever he wanted. He could sip wine in the bath without having someone knock on the bathroom door every five minutes. He could dig out the unhealthy snacks at the back of the pantry and eat them in the den while watching trash television. He could lay in bed and actually sleep instead of staring at the ceiling until dawn. 

 

So, he did everything. He cracked open a fresh bottle of red and poured a glass. He sipped it while pulling out the crisps and cookies from the pantry. He carried the food into the den and kicked his feet up. Duke was laying on the floor beside him and it was all the company he needed right now. He rented a movie from pay-per-view and ate his fill of the sugary sweet goodness. 

 

When the movie was over, he disposed of the empty wrappers and carried the bottle of wine and the glass upstairs. Duke followed him and laid on the bed while he filled the tub up, adding bubbles and bath salts. He even lit candles and sat them strategically around the outside. Sipping wine in the bath was something that everyone should do at least once a week. It was a great stress reliever. 

 

He leaned back and let the water and the bubbles coat his body, sending it into the ultimate relaxation mode. It was so great not having to worry about anything. He needed this time for himself, but he was always afraid that it would make him seem selfish. But now he realizes that it's crucial. Every parent, especially mothers, need their own time. 

 

He soaked until the water was cold and the wine was gone. He drained the tub and sat until the bubbles were running down the drain. He blew out the candles while drying himself off in a fluffy towel, and, just because he could, he slid a pair of cream colored silk panties on and went to sleep exactly like that. 

 

-

 

The next morning, after waking up with no headache (he thinks it was a gift for treating himself), he donned a silk black [robe](https://www.victoriassecret.com/sleepwear/robes-and-slippers/kimono-very-sexy?ProductID=182594&CatalogueType=OLS) and headed downstairs with Duke. He let the dog outside and made his way into the kitchen. Before he could open the refrigerator, there was a knock at the door. He yawned and headed to open it. After checking that it was Harry, he unlocked it. 

 

Harry was standing there with a bag of groceries. His eyes raked over Louis' body before he got his tongue back. "I'm here to make breakfast." He said, nodding to the bag and walking into the house. Louis closed and locked the door behind him. 

 

"And why exactly?" Louis asked, following him into the kitchen. Harry sat the bag down and began unloading it. Louis noticed that amongst the breakfast items, there were also things for lunch and dinner. 

 

"Because," Harry said, grabbing a few bowls and a pan. "Normally, I would just take you out to a restaurant, but that's old and boring and we did that a million times before. So, this is our new way of dating. I am here to make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner. With your permission, of course." 

 

Louis nodded and waved his hands. He hopped up onto a stool and watched Harry work. "By all means. Be my guest." 

 

"You look awfully radiant this morning." Harry commented, cracking some eggs into a bowl and whisking them. 

 

"That's because I am." Louis replied. He hopped down and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. He poured it into two glasses and took a sip. "Last night I did something I haven't done in a long time." 

 

"And what's that?" Harry asked, pouring the eggs into the frying pan. 

 

"I ate junk food in the den in front of of the television. After that, I took a bottle of wine into the bath with me and I didn't get out until it was all gone." Louis sat back on the stool and waved his bare feet back and forth. 

 

"That sounds wonderful, love. Is it safe with your medicine, though?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis nodded. "I'm not on heavy doses. One pill is probably the equivalent of a acetaminophen." 

 

"Then," Harry put some toast into the toaster. "I'm happy you had such a great time." 

 

"I am too. I need to do more things for myself. I guess I'm just now seeing that. And, with the help of this medicine, I feel that i could be better in no time." 

 

"Godspeed." Harry said. "I was thinking. Before Bean starts school, maybe we could go on a trip somewhere. Maybe camping or something? We could ask them what they want to do." 

 

"That's a really great idea." Louis stared at Harry. "But, while we're dating, can we not mention the kids?" 

 

Harry laughed and nodded his head. "Of course. Whatever you want." 

 

It didn't take long for Harry to finish up breakfast, and soon they were eating a great fry-up. Harry had gone all out, and Louis was thankful that he had come over and made breakfast. Otherwise, he'd have been stuck with eating whatever sugary cereal the boys were obsessed with. 

 

When they were done eating, they cleaned the dishes together, which was nice. After the dishes were cleared, Louis turned to Harry. 

 

"What now?" He asked. 

 

"Well," Harry said. "Don't look so shocked, because this is so unlike me, but I was thinking we could build a blanket fort and watch movies?" 

 

A grin stretched across Louis' face. "That's perfect. I'll queue up some movies, you get the blankets."

 

-

 

Twenty-five minutes later, they were sitting in a carefully structured blanket fort, scrolling through the pay-per-view options. When they finally settled on a movie, they watched while keeping their respective distance from each other. Right now, just being in each others presence was comforting enough, and neither one wanted to push the unspoken boundaries. 

 

They got two movies in before they decided to make lunch. They made pizza, tossing unholy amounts of cheese and various toppings onto the pie until they were sure that the middle would collapse from the weight if they held it up. But, it held up and they made it to the oven with it. When it was finally cooking, Harry cleaned up while Louis searched for a bottle of champagne to drink. 

 

He popped it open and poured some into two flutes, handing one to Harry. They toasted before the meal, just because they could, and they didn't really talk. Their expressions were enough. 

 

When the pizza was done, Harry held the pizza pan in place while Louis cut it, admittedly he wasn't very good at getting even slices, but he was going to blame the fact that Harry kept letting the pan slip. When it was cut, they put some pieces onto a plate and carried their food into the den. They got comfortable on the couch and played the movie. 

 

After they were done eating, they took an involuntary nap. They moved to the collapsed blanket fort on the ground because it was cooler and roomier down there, and they curled up under a few blankets. They stayed to themselves, mainly, but while they were sleeping, Harry's hand found its way to Louis' hip, where it stayed until they woke up a few hours later. 

 

-

 

Dinner went the same way. They had fun cooking together, abandoning the roles they were assigned four years ago. They got sick of watching movies, so they carried their food outside and sat on the deck to watch the sun go down as they ate. It was cheesy, and it was romantic, but it was what they both agreed on, and it made them happy. 

 

So happy, in face, that Louis almost asked Harry to stay the night. But, as much as he wanted too, he didn't. He planted a kiss on Harry's cheek and bid the older man goodbye. Harry found it hard to leave, too, but he needed too. He was so happy with the way things went today. And as soon as he got back to his hotel, he pulled out his phone and began to text Louis. 

 

The conversation didn't last long. He could always tell when Louis got tired because his responses got slower and were only a few words, if he was lucky. So, with one last message, he plugged his phone in and went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

 

**_To: My Love_ **

**_you were right...already falling in love with you_ _again_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't reread my chapters before i post them, so all mistakes are mine.   
> yes i know the date thing only went on for a day before they started getting happy again  
> sue me
> 
> i read all comments and i cant respond to all of them right now, but they will be responded too. 
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added a picture of harry's office because its better than explaining what it looks like

The weekend passed quickly, and before Louis knew it, he was buying supplies for Lucas' ballet class and Bean's junior football league. He had yet to tell Harry about the boys' new sport interests, mainly because he wasn't sure if they boys were actually going to like them after the first day.

 

But, he gave them hugs and kisses and saw them into their respective buildings. Bean's were mainly outside, but meetings were held inside. Lucas' were strictly inside, which Louis was thankful for. Lucas had fair skin, much like him, and even though it had a glow to it, he knew that the boy would burn so easily. Bean was like Harry, tough but fair skin.

 

The twins were really too young to participate in sports, so as soon as Louis dropped the twins off, he was driving to Harry's building. The twins were excited, and they ran past the receptionist and to the elevators. Louis barely had time to wave to the woman behind the desk before he was rushing off to grab the twins. They fought over who got to push the button, and it ended with Louis lifting them both onto his hip and pressing the buttons himself.

 

They pouted until they were stepping off the elevator onto the top floor. Amy waved at him and explained that Harry just stepped out and should be back up in a few minutes. He nodded and entered Harry's [office](https://bathroomideaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/contemporary-ceo-office-design-on-office-ideas-with-honest-re-burj-khalifa-office-design-office-fitout-dubai.jpg), marveling at how clean it was, despite how many papers Harry had to deal with.

 

The twins set about climbing onto the couches and touching the windows, leaving barely visible hand prints. Ollie stared at a picture, one that Louis hated with all of his might, that Harry had hanging on the wall. It was a painting of a faceless figure and it had both genders, and no matter how many times Harry defended it, it was not art. Before Louis knew it, Ollie was stripping out of his clothes.

 

Lucas got inspired by his brother and began to do the same, and a few seconds later, Louis had two toddlers running around in nothing but their Pull-Ups. He gathered their clothes and began to grab at Ollie to put his clothes back on. He got Ollie onto the floor and was bending over, just about to pull the pants up the toddlers chubby legs, when a voice sounded from behind him.

 

"Lovely view." Harry said from behind him. It distracted Louis enough for Ollie to get away, running away, laughing his curly little head off. Louis turned to face Harry, hands on his hips. He battled a grin, noticing Harry's own amused expression.

 

"That painting," Louis began. "Has inspired your young _heathens_ to strip themselves bare and run amuck."

 

Harry laughed and scooped up Theo, who was running past him. The boy squealed and squirmed in Harry's arms. "Is that so? How come their my children when they're bad, but when they're little angels, they're yours?"

 

"Because they're little angels ninety percent of the time," Louis replied, lifting Ollie into his arms. The little boy seemed content and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. "And I really wish you would take that tacky painting down."

 

"I will," Harry promised. "I got a new family portrait to hang up, anyway." He sat on the nearest couch and started to pull Theo's pants over his little legs. The boy laid there boneless, offering Harry no help, and making the task more difficult than it should have been.

"Great!" Louis said, dressing Ollie.

 

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked, letting go of a fully-dressed Theo and standing up.

 

"Well, I just dropped Bean off at his junior league and Lucas off at ballet, and these two wanted to do something with Daddy." Louis replied.

 

"I didn't know Lucas started ballet." Harry sat in his office chair and crossed his legs. "Actually, I didn't even know he expressed an interest in it."

 

Louis nodded and sat on the edge of Harry's desk, facing his husband. "Yeah. He was watching a children's show a few weeks ago and one of the characters was a ballerina. Ever since then he's been pretty much absorbed with the idea."

 

"As long as he likes it." Harry said. "That's all that matters."

 

Louis smiled. "Great. I think he'll appreciate his Daddy supporting him. Bean, too. They were a little skeptical at first."

 

"They have nothing to worry about. They know I'll be at every game and recital." Harry placed his hands on Louis' knees. The two boys were still running around Harry's office, giggling and babbling to each other.

 

"I'm glad to hear that." Louis ran his fingers through Harry's shoulder length hair and smiled. "But, now we have to go, because the boys are hungry and they insisted that you come back to put them to naptime."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what happens after naptime?" He asked. "What'll Mummy and Daddy do?" 

 

"Well," Louis said, standing up. "We can have our own naptime." 

 

-

 

When Louis suggested their own naptime, Harry assumed that they would talk or maybe fool around. Instead, he found out, that Louis really did mean naptime. He found that out when he laid the twins down and headed to the master bedroom, where Louis was sprawled across the bed wearing sweatpants. 

 

He sat on the bed anyway, leaning down to hover over Louis. "So...naptime?" He asked, smiling. 

 

Louis nodded sheepishly. "We can cuddle?" He offered, and Harry was sold. He made himself comfortable and spooned Louis up next to him. Their bodies fit so perfectly and he realized how much he missed sleeping next to the smaller boy. He ran his hand up and down Louis' thigh, rubbing his hips. 

 

"How's work?" Louis asked, squeezing Harry's fingers. 

 

"Great. Just great." Harry replied. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about it."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I want you to make my work schedule for me." Harry asked. Louis turned his head and faced Harry. 

 

"Really?" He asked. Harry nodded. 

 

"Yes. You're the only one who knows when you'll need me around the house. So, I want you to write up when I work and how long. I'm completely fine with anything you make up."

 

"Are you being serious? Not that I wouldn't love to make your schedule, but are you sure that you're going to want to to stick to it?"

 

"Of course. I'm needed and I want to be around the house more. My boys need me." Harry said. 

 

Louis smiled and turned his head back around, scooting further back into Harry. "I'll get right on that." He pulled a blanket over his legs and turned back to Harry. "You don't have to sleep if you don't want too, but I'm exhausted." 

 

"You sleep, love. I'll stay with you." Harry said, closing his eyes and burying his face in Louis' neck, breathing in his lovely scent. 

 

-

 

A few hours later, Louis was sitting at the kitchen table, writing out the schedule for Harry, while Harry played outside with the boys. He was helping Bean practice his kicking while Lucas ran around, cheering for them. Ollie and Theo were playing in their sandbox, Duke laying next to them. 

 

He wanted Harry to be at the office because he knew how much the man liked working, but he also wanted Harry here for most of the day. So, he wrote the schedule so Harry could work from six in the morning to noon, like always, and that way he could be home for lunch and nap time. After naptime, which Louis wrote was optional for Harry, Harry could work again for a few hours, until four, and then it was family time from four to bedtime. 

 

He sat the pen down and held the paper up, reading it over. He hoped that Harry would like it. He stood and hung it on the refrigerator. He made his way to the deck and watched his boys run around the yard. Bean was already so good at footie, and Harry was giving him constructive criticism, helping him out. Lucas was cheering them on, making Louis smile.

 

Lucas caught sight of Louis and ran over to him. Louis lifted him up and kissed his cheek. 

 

"Hi, baby." He greeted. "What would you like for dinner?" 

 

Lucas pondered this for a moment. It wasn't all the time when Mummy asked him what he would like to eat, but when he did, they always got what he suggested. So, he'd better think hard and make his decision wisely. 

 

"Tacos?" He finally said. 

 

"Do you want mummy to make them or do you want to get them from the fun restaurant?" Louis asked. 

 

"Fun restaurant!" Lucas decided. Not that he didn't like his mummy's cooking, because he loved it. But, he got to choose dinner tonight, and he wanted to eat out. 

 

Alright, baby. You can go play now." Louis sat him down and sent him off running. Harry came up to him a few minutes later, readjusting the green scarf he had wrapped around his hair, which was in a bun. Louis loved his hair in a bun. 

 

"Hey, baby." He greeted, slinging his arm around Louis' neck and dipping him for a kiss. 

 

"Hey. Having fun?" Louis asked, placing his palm on Harry's stomach. 

 

"Tons. Bean's a great footie player. And Lucas was the perfect cheerleader." 

 

"Speaking of Lucas, he chose dinner tonight." Louis said. 

 

Harry groaned. Last time Lucas chose dinner, it was sugary cereal and hot chocolate to drink. 

 

"Don't worry. He chose tacos this time, at the fun restaurant." Louis told him. The 'fun restaurant' was actually Cantina Laredo, one of their favorite Mexican restaurants in London. They called it the 'fun restaurant' because the guacamole was made right at the table in front of them. 

 

Harry sighed in relief. "Great. I could go for some tacos." 

 

"Alright, I'm going to go and clean the twins up. I hope Ollie hasn't been eating sand again." He mumbled, walking towards the sandbox. Harry watched as he lifted both twins onto his hips. Louis was the best mother in the world, he decided. 

 

"Bean!" He called. "Lucas! Come on! Let's go get cleaned up and go get dinner!" 

 

He didn't have to tell them twice. They both ran into the house to change their clothes and wash up from playing outside. Harry followed, making sure Duke was in the house before closing and locking the door. 

 

He followed the boys upstairs, making sure that they washed their hands good, before heading to the twins' bedroom. Louis was pulling some shorts onto Theo's legs while Ollie was running around naked. 

 

"Gotcha!" Harry said, scooping the naked baby up, making him squeal. Louis looked up. 

 

"Oh good! Daddy can dress you!" He said. Harry nodded and began to dress Ollie, who put up no fuss. His babies were great like that. Once Ollie was fully dressed and giggling into Harry's neck about something, he and Louis left the room and went to the other boys' room. 

 

Lucas was sitting on the edge of his bed, reading a picture book. Bean was on the floor, clicking Lego's together. They were both clean and dressed. 

 

"Ready to go?" Harry asked. They both looked up and nodded. 

 

"Mummy?" Lucas asked. "Can I take my book to read in the car?" 

 

"Of course, baby." Louis replied. Lucas smiled and tucked the book under his arm. "Bean, do you want to take a book?"

 

Bean looked around before nodding. He lifted a book up from their bookshelf and headed out after Lucas. Harry shut off their light and they headed down the stairs. Harry locked the doors behind them, making sure that the alarm system was on and working before following them out to the car, where Louis was buckling Theo up. Bean and Lucas were already in their seats, reading their books. 

 

Harry got into the drivers seat and started the car. He looked back at his four children, watching them. Louis got into the car and Harry turned to him, staring. Louis buckled his seat-belt and looked up at Harry. 

 

"What?" He asked. 

 

Harry reached for his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly. "I just love you so much." 

 

Louis blushed. "I love you." He replied. Harry smiled at him before pulling out of the driveway. The drive to the restaurant was quiet, save for the random babbling that Ollie and Theo would do, talking to each other. It was like their own language. 

 

When they got to the restaurant, Harry unbuckled Theo and lifted him up, while Louis did the same to Ollie. Bean and Lucas climbed out and waited for their parents permission before they began to walk across the parking lot. 

  
They were seated right away, and they ordered their drinks. 

 

"Can we get-" Bean asked hopefully. 

 

Louis nodded before he could finish his sentence. "If you do, you and Lucas are sharing. Other than that, water." 

 

"Deal." Bean said. They didn't get soda very often, so they weren't ones to turn down any opportunities they offered. Louis ordered water for the twins and he and Harry got a daiquiri to share. 

 

"Mummy, can I get tacos?" Lucas asked, looking at his menu. 

 

"Of course you can, baby. Do you want the ones from your menu or Mummy and Daddy's menu?" He asked. 

 

"Mummy and Daddy's." Lucas answered. "Can I get the green and white stuff?" He asked. 

 

"Of course." Louis said. "Is that all? Guacamole and sour cream?" 

 

"Yes." Lucas replied. 

 

"Bean, what do you want?" Louis asked his eldest son. Bean looked up at him. 

 

"Can I get the flat things?" He asked. "With the cheese and red stuff?" 

 

"You want the quesadillas with salsa?" Louis asked him. Bean nodded. "Alright, darling." 

 

He gathered their menus and sat them on the edge of the table to let the waiter know they were ready. When he finally came back with their drinks, he began to write down their orders as Louis told him. 

 

He ordered Bean and Lucas' food, soft tacos for the twins, and empanadas for himself. Harry ordered the Camarones Escondidos. When the waiter that took their order left, a different one came by to prepare the guacamole. 

 

The boys watched with interest, and Harry turned to Louis. 

 

"How did you know what Bean and Lucas were talking about?" He asked, referring to the very uninformative descriptions about their food. 

 

"I just knew." Louis shrugged. "Trust me, a mother knows." 

 

"Alright, baby." Harry tossed his arm around Louis' shoulders and watched the waiter finish up making the guacamole. Louis gave Bean and Lucas a small bowl of the green stuff and sat the basket of chips between them. 

 

The twins each got a bowl to share and a handful of the tortilla chips. They dug in, already getting their faces messy. Harry rubbed his fingers on Louis' shoulder and watched his children. Bean and Lucas were whispering happily to each other and the twins were focused on their bowls. 

 

"Can you believe Bean is going to school in a few months?" Louis asked, facing Harry. 

 

"Not at all, love." It was crazy to even think about Bean starting primary school. He knew Louis had his doubts about sending Bean to school, even though he was five. Louis always liked his children to be close to him. 

 

"Lucas will be so lost." Louis murmured, looking over at his four year old. He and Bean were so close. That was the one reason why Louis loved having them so close in age. 

 

"Let's not focus on that now." Harry suggested. "Look, here comes the food." 

 

Louis perked up at that, slightly, and he made room for the dishes to be sat down. He cut up the soft tacos for the twins and blew on them so they would cool down. Harry waited until Louis was done tending to the children before lifting his own fork. 

 

"How's yours?" Louis asked, sitting back in his seat and looking at Harry. "Would you like me to cut yours up as well?"

 

"Just waiting for you, love." Harry replied. 

 

"How sweet." Louis replied. 

 

Harry kept an eye on the children so Louis could eat. He didn't realize how difficult it was to sit down and eat when two of your children constantly got food in their hair and the other. The other two were fine, in their own little words. 

 

"Daddy?" Ollie asked, staring up at Harry with his blue-green eyes. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"I have some?" He asked, pointing to Harry's dish. 

 

"Course, lovebug." Harry said, and Ollie stood up on his chair and grabbed a handful of toppings from Harry's plate. Harry just laughed and made sure Ollie sat back down on his bottom. 

 

The rest of the meal passed quickly, Bean and Lucas finishing their food. They were great eaters, unlike Theo, who had a small appetite. Ollie was in the middle, eating half and then whining until they were paying the bill. 

 

Louis buckled Theo up while Harry buckled Ollie up. 

 

"Going home?" Harry asked when he and Louis were in the front seats. "Do you have anywhere else to go?"

 

Louis thought about it. "No. We're good. I can go shopping tomorrow." He finally said. 

 

"You're sure?" Harry pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. 

 

"Yes. Positive." 

 

They were halfway home when Bean spoke. 

 

"Mummy! Ollie's sick!" He called from the back seat. Louis turned in his seat and faced Ollie. 

 

"Oh my God." He said, unbuckling his seat belt. Ollie's face had red, splotchy spots on it and Ollie was whimpering. He had gotten sick down the side of his car seat, and he was wheezing. "Harry!"

 

"What?" Harry asked, pulling over. "What's wrong with him?"

 

"I think-I don't know!" Louis exclaimed, touching Ollie's forehead. "He's so clammy. I think we need to go to the doctors."

 

Harry didn't respond, he just put the car in drive and drove straight to the hospital. Louis kept his eyes on Ollie the whole time, panicking like crazy when he noticed Ollie's lips were swelling. A few minutes later, Harry parked illegally in the hospital parking lot. 

 

Louis didn't wait for the car to stop before he was jumping out and opening Ollie's door, unbuckling the toddler and holding him close. He hurried inside the hospital, with Harry and the three others following further behind. 

 

Perrie was at the nurses station when he came in, and she jumped into action. 

 

"What's wrong?" She asked, hurrying over to him. 

 

"I don't know!" Louis said. She motioned to a different nurse and soon a stretcher was placed under the small boy. 

 

"Is he allergic to anything?" She asked, pushing the stretcher down the hallway. Louis shook his head and followed her. She pushed him into a room and began to gather some stuff while the other nurse checked Ollie's eyes and throat. 

 

"It looks like a case of anaphylaxis." Mentioned the nurse. Perrie nodded and brought over a needle. She explained to Louis what it was and what it would do. Louis held Ollie's hand while Perrie administered the shot. 

 

When it was over, she checked Ollie's blood pressure and made sure the swelling had gone down. 

 

"The hives should go away soon. I suspect he's going to be tired after this, so make sure he sleeps, but monitor him, okay?" She instructed. "Now, has he eaten anything unusual?"

 

"He just ate a taco...and he took something off of Harry's plate. Maybe a prawn?" He said. "I think he ate a prawn."

 

Perrie nodded. "It very well could have been a shellfish that caused this. I would keep him away from any and all shellfish until we know for sure." She advised. "We'll get back to you with that, and I'm going to go get a prescription for an epinephrine auto-injector, just in case. Okay?"

 

Louis nodded and lifted Ollie into his arms. The poor boy looked miserable. His eyes were glassy with tears and his face was still red. The swelling had gone down, thank goodness, but his skin still felt clammy. 

 

Perrie returned with the prescription and with a few more instructions, Louis could leave. He held Ollie close and entered the lobby, where Harry was with the other boys. He stood when he saw Louis. 

 

"Well? Is he okay?" He rubbed his hand down Ollie's back comfortingly. "What happened?"

 

"He might be allergic to shellfish. The prawn he ate at the restaurant gave him an allergic reaction." Louis explained. Bean and Lucas were patting Ollie's feet and Theo demanded to be picked up. "They gave him a shot, and I think it made him tired. I just want to take him home now."

 

Harry nodded. "Of course. Come on, let's go." With a hand on Louis' lower back and the other supporting Theo, he led his brood out to their vehicle. Louis had a hard time putting Ollie back into his car seat because he wanted to hold the toddler until he felt better. He finally buckled him up and urged Harry to drive faster. 

 

"Just relax, love. We're almost home." Harry soothed, holding Louis' hand. As soon as they pulled into the garage, Louis was out of the car and lifting his baby into his arms. Ollie whined weakly and buried his face in Louis' neck. 

 

"Mummy." He whimpered. 

 

"Sh, love. Mummy's got you." Louis rubbed his back and carried him into the house. Bean and Lucas were quiet, but when they entered the house, they took off to play in the backyard. Theo toddled after Louis and Theo, wanting to be close to his brother. 

 

Harry helped Theo upstairs after Louis and Ollie, and he watched as Louis laid in the bed with Ollie on top of him, curled up. Theo wrapped himself around Louis' side, his little hand resting on Louis' stomach. 

 

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked from the doorway. Louis looked at him and shook his head. 

 

"We're fine." He replied, tucking Ollie's curly hair behind his ears. 

 

Harry nodded. "I'm going to go watch the boys for a bit and then put them to bed, alright?" 

 

"These two will probably be asleep when you get done." Louis told him. 

 

Harry walked over to them and pressed a kiss to Theo's forehead. "I love you," He said. Theo smacked a kiss to Harry's lips and said it back. He turned to Ollie and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you." 

 

Ollie looked at him pathetically. "Love Daddy." He replied before tucking his face back into Louis' neck. After Harry left, Louis pulled a blanket up over him and his two children, settled in, and closed his eyes. 

 

He was ready to hold his two babies all night, and by the looks of it, they were ready to be held. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched American Sniper. It left me speechless. The movie was breathtaking.
> 
> I made up the painting so if you have or know of a similar one, I'm not talking about yours.
> 
> I just thought of a really mean way on how to end this story lololol
> 
> I have no idea what happens when a child has to go to the hospital for anaphylaxis so I made everything up


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days after Ollie's hospital visit, Louis had a hard time letting the toddler go, and Ollie had no problem with it. Harry, who had taken to spending the night at the house, was used to coming into the master bedroom for bed and already seeing Louis, Ollie, and Theo curled up together. It didn't phase him at all, because if it made Louis feel safe, who was Harry to deny him?

 

So, when he walked into the bedroom that night, mouth minty fresh and hair damp from the shower, he was surprised to see just Louis and Ollie, no Theo. 

 

"Where's Theo?" He asked, sliding into the bed. Ollie maneuvered himself to lay between his parents, curling up into a literal ball between them. Harry rubbed his hand down Ollie's back. 

 

"He wanted to sleep in Bean and Lucas' room tonight." Louis informed him, He turned over on his side and faced his husband. "They were excited about having a sleepover. I rarely let them sleep in the same bedroom." 

 

"Well," Harry said, pullin the covers up over them. "As long as they're having fun." 

 

Between them, Ollie shifted around and faced Harry, a grumpy expression gracing his face. "Daddy shush." He said. He poised a tiny finger over Harry's lips. Harry laughed and kissed Ollie's pointer finger. 

 

"Alright, lovebug." He replied. "I love you, Ollie." 

 

"Love Daddy, but shush." Ollie replied, squeezing up next to Louis. He reached out and petted Louis' collarbone. "Night-night Mummy. Love Mummy." 

 

Louis cooed down at his son and kissed his curly hair. "I love you too, my darling baby." 

 

Harry watched the exchange with love in his heart but a disgruntled look on his face. "Why do you get that, but I get 'shush Daddy'?"

 

Louis gazed down at his son, who's eyes were closed and was sucking on the tip of his thumb. He ran his fingers through the messy curls and smiled. "Because he's my darling little baby, and I'm his Mummy." 

 

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis' forehead. "And you're the best, too." 

 

-

 

Five o'clock came achingly early, and before he knew it, he was slapping his hand down over his alarm clock and swinging his legs over the bed. He padded to the bathroom, leaving Louis and Ollie in the bed. He brushed his teeth and leaned against the counter, hanging his head. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to work today. 

 

He finally blinked his eyes open and left the bathroom to look for some clothes to wear. Louis and Ollie weren't in the bed anymore, and he had half a mind to go and see where they went, but even his bones were tired, so he walked slowly to his closet. In his rush to leave that night a few weeks ago, he'd only grabbed about a third of his closet. He pulled a shirt and pants down and turned to lay them on the bed. 

 

Louis walked back in and closed the door behind him. 

 

"What are you doing up, baby?" Harry asked, suppressing a yawn. 

 

"Ollie wanted to sleep with Theo." Louis replied while walking over to him. He wrapped his fingers around Harry's wrist and tugged him. "Don't go to work today." 

 

Harry dropped his clothes and let Louis lead him over to the bed. He let Louis position himself against his chest and pull the covers up over them. He tangled their fingers together and buried his nose in the nape of Louis' neck. 

 

"You can work later," Louis mumbled. "But right now, I just want to sleep with you."

 

Harry did not put up a fight, and he closed his eyes and let Louis' breathing lull him to sleep.

 

-

 

Stressful can't even compare to the day Harry had. It was horrible. Clients calling every minute, board meetings lasting forever, Amy sent in her resignation, and even Liam was a bit snippy. So, all Harry wanted to do was go back to the house and spend some time with Louis and the boys. But of course, if he ever wished for peace and quiet, he would get the exact opposite. 

 

The downstairs was relatively quiet, so he dropped his briefcase and loosened his tie. He was going to go to the kitchen, but giggling upstairs made him change his direction. Duke was laying at the top of the stairs, and strong fumes hit his nose. His study door was open, and he groaned internally. He had the bearings of a headache, and he was thinking of all the possible things that could be happening in his safe place. 

 

The odors got stronger at the door, and he poked his head in, gasping. The furniture was moved to the middle and covered with a plastic tarp. The walls were now painted a bland white, and he could see dashes and streaks of different colors everywhere. 

 

A tiny figure dressed in nothing but one of his old dress shirts darted by, wielding a dripping paintbrush. He could see two of his children painting with flourish over one side of the walls, and Louis popped up, holding Theo and more paintbrushes. 

 

"Bean, did you want red?" Louis asked his oldest. They had yet to notice Harry, but they were about too. 

 

"What," Harry asked, taking a deep breath. "In the hell is going on?" 

 

Five sets of eyes landed on him. Bean and Lucas looked nervous and they stopped painting. Ollie and Theo ignored him and continued on. Louis walked over to him, wearing paint splattered overalls and a bright smile. 

 

"Do you like it?" He asked, wrapping one hand around Harry's bicep and gesturing to the room with the other. "It was the boys' idea. Look, Bean even wrote your name!" 

 

Harry glanced over where Louis pointed. He stared at the dripped green 'Daddy' that was painted messily and backwards onto the wall. He turned his gaze back to Louis and clenched his jaw. It was so hard for him not to yell, but he knew that he was still on thin ice with Louis, and it was hard to keep his emotions in check. 

 

Louis noticed and tightened his grip onto Harry's bicep and turned to the boys, still wearing his smile. "Beanie," He said. "Why don't you take your brothers and go get something to drink from the pantry. Dinner is on its way."

 

At the mention of the pantry, Bean smiled and grabbed Lucas to pull him along. The pantry is where Louis kept all soda, and the boys were rarely allowed to have some. Theo dropped his paintbrush with a squelch and followed on his short, chubby legs. Ollie opted to stay and paint. 

 

When the boys were gone, Louis turned to Harry, this time holding both of his strong biceps. "Hey, if you don't like it, I can paint over it when they're asleep. We just thought it'd be fun." 

 

His tone of voice was apologetic and it made Harry's heart twinge. It was a nice surprise, he was just shocked to see his study in such disarray. He opened his mouth to talk, but a tugging on his pants made him look down. 

 

Ollie was staring up at him, red paint smeared across his hands and cheeks. He had some in his bouncy little curls, and he was staring up at Harry with a big smile. Harry ignored the paint on his pants and Ollie's hands and lifted the boy up. Ollie pointed to the wall where he'd been. 

 

"Kisses, Daddy." He said. There were little red dots all over the wall. From beside him, Louis cooed. "Paint kissies." 

 

"Did Ollie paint kissies for his Daddy?" Louis asked, making the toddler blush and nod. 

 

"For Daddy." He said. "Mummy and Daddy kissy." 

 

Harry looked down at Louis, who was grinning fondly. He bent his head down and pressed a soft kiss to Louis' lips. He ignored the fact that Louis had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him, because thinking too much about that would cause a tent in his pants. 

 

Ollie squealed in delight and squirmed in Harry's arms. "Daddy!" He cried. "Ollie down!" 

 

Harry sat Ollie down and watched him turn to Louis. Louis knelt down and Ollie whispered not so quietly into Louis' ear. 

 

"Of course, darling. You don't have to ask." Louis told the toddler, who two seconds later ran out the door. 

 

"What'd he ask?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders and tugging him close. Louis rested his chin on Harry's chest and stared up at him. 

 

"If he could have some juice. He's not very fond of anything but." Louis said, wrapping his arms lazily around Harry's waist. Harry cupped his cheek and tilted his head. 

 

"Hey, I'm really not mad about this. It's a great idea. I love it." He reassured the boy. "I was just surprised, and had a bad day at work."

 

Louis frowned. "Why?"

 

Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He rested his chin on Louis' shoulder and kissed his neck. 

 

"Alright. When the boys go down, we can lay in bed and I'll hold you and you can tell me all about it." Louis promised. 

 

-

 

Turns out, Louis was really serious, and Harry found himself curled up in Louis' embrace, resting his head on Louis' check, running his fingers over Louis' flat stomach. Louis was raking his fingers through Harry's curls, and they were both silent. 

 

"Wanna get you pregnant again." Harry mumbled, fingertips dipping into Louis' bellybutton. 

 

"No you don't." Louis responded, scratching his fingernails across Harry's scalp soothingly. Harry nodded, disrupting Louis' hand. 

 

"I do. Wanna see you carry my baby again." Harry sounded almost sad at the fact that Louis wasn't pregnant. He loved seeing Louis' skin stretch to accommodate his baby. 

 

"Harry, we need to talk about what's made you so upset." Louis was all but coddling him, and even though he was eight years older and two feet taller, it made him feel safe. If Louis could protect his babies on a daily basis, he could sure as hell protect Harry. 

 

"I'm not upset. Just a little stressed out." Harry turned his face and breathed in Louis. He smelled of faint laundry detergent, Harry's vanilla body wash, and like a mother. It was the sweetest smell Harry had every had the pleasure of knowing. 

 

"And why is that?" 

 

Harry shrugged. Louis prodded his shoulder. 

 

"No, there's a reason. Come on." He pressed. Harry sighed and continued drawing patterns on Louis' stomach. 

 

"It was just a shitty day in general. Amy's quitting, Liam was in a mood, so many people were calling." Harry muttered. When talking about it, it didn't seem all that bad. Maybe it was because Louis loved him no matter what and he cared if Harry was having a bad day, or the fact that as soon as he said it, it was as if his whole day just melted away. 

 

"Poor baby," Louis cooed. "It does sound like a shitty day. I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay. Feels better to talk about it." Harry responded, closing his eyes. He himself wasn't exhausted, but the events of the day had worn him down and he just wanted to sleep. Louis kept carding his fingers through Harry's hair, long after Harry had fallen asleep. 

 

He would have moved himself into a comfortable position, but Harry was quite the weight on top of him, and he didn't want to disturb him. So, he wiggled around until he was semi comfortable and rested his cheek on top of Harry's silky curls. With the weight on top of him, and the warmth from the blanket he'd covered them up in, he was ready to sleep. 

 

He matched his breathing to Harry's and closed his eyes. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short but I have no idea what to write.   
> so...im counting on you lovely people to help me.   
> i need ideas (angst, fluff, smut) anything.   
> ill take plot lines, anything. im desperate and I have no idea how to continue this.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis sifted through the stack of mail he recieved a few weeks later. A letter from the bank, a letter from his university, some bills, a few packages of things he'd ordered for the boys online, a letter about Bean staring primary school, and a letter stamped with the Council's seal.

Intruiged, he dropped everything else on the counter and opened the letter. He began reading:

 

_This letter is intended for: Harry and Louis Styles, 200 Bennington Avenue, Richmond, London, England_

_It has come to be that time! All paired couples, whether be engaged, married, or divorced, must be present for the time of their evaluation. All evaluations will take place in the shared home. The evaluation will include but not be limited to: children, pets of any kind, medical histories, careers/jobs held during the first five years, monetary establishment, and the health of the relationship._

_The pairing of the Dominant/Submissive will be evaluated with excruciating detail, amongst the health of the relationship. The Dominant/Submissive will be questioned together and apart, as it is mandatory. The history of the relationship as well as the future will be discussed in a truthful manor. At this time, the future of the relationship of the Dominant/Submissive will be determined by not only the Council but by the participants of the relationship._

_The date of your evaluation is to be May 15 at approximately 1:00 pm. Your evaluation counselor will be Ms. Andrea Shaffer and a Mr. William Thomas._

_Please be aware that although it is recommended that any and all children acquired during the pairing be present, each and everyone must be of the utmost respect and discipline._

_It is required that the full medical history of each and every person living within the household be present as well._

_Until then._

_The Council for Pairing_

 

Louis sat the letter down and frowned. It was his and Harry's fifth year together. He should have remembered about the evaluation. How could he have forgotten? He turned and looked at the clock. Harry should be home any minute. The boys were taking their naps, so that means they could talk without any interruptions.

 

He opened the other letters. There was their bank account statements as well as a history of purchases from when they were first paired up. Assuming it was for the evaluation, he sat it on top of the letter from the Council. The university letter was a history of his education and the courses he took, as well as the price. After they were opened, he sat them aside and began to open the packages he ordered. 

 

There were new clothes for the Bean and Lucas, and some pajama sets for the twins. A few new books that dealt with shapes and colors, and some new coloring books for them to keep occupied whenever they went on long trips. 

 

He threw the packages away and opened the clothes, holding them up and mentally sizing the boys. He heard the front door open and close, and a few seconds later, there was a warm pair of lips at his temple. 

 

"Those are cute." Harry said from beside him. He was looking at the dinosaur printed pajamas Louis was holding up. 

 

"They're for the twins." Louis told him. He sat the clothes down and lifted the stack of papers. He handed them to Harry, who furrowed his brows and began to read them. He sat on a stool and laid them out, one by one. 

 

"It's already our five year?" He asked, mainly to himself. Louis busied himself with folding the clothes and setting them in a neat pile on top of the books. 

 

"It's in two days." Louis said, turning to the stove and flicking the kettle on. He brought down two mugs and sat down the teabags. "The boys have to be present, apparently, but I don't think they'll be needing to talk to them? It's at one o'clock, which is their naptime." 

 

"I think that they'll be observing the boys, rather than talking to them. I'm not comfortable with them talking to the boys. Bean is only five, and the other three would just be confused." Harry replied, standing. He tacked the letters up onto the corkboard by the pantry. 

 

"We'll need to call Dr. Bowen and get our medical records." Louis remembered reading that. 

 

Harry nodded. "They should be ready. I'll call him right now, and we can go and get them when the boys wake up." Harry left the room, and a few seconds later, Louis could hear him talking to Dr. Bowen. 

 

The kettle whistled and Louis busied himself with pouring them some tea. He poured the milk and sugar into the tea and listened. He couldn't hear Harry talking anymore. He was about to yell for him when he walked in, holding Theo, who was rubbing his eyes and looking grumpy. 

 

Louis abandoned the tea and went over to his son. He lifted the toddler into his arms and Theo snuggled into Louis. "Hi, darling." He cooed. "What's the matter, hm?" 

 

"Hurts, Mummy." Theo whined. Louis felt Theo's forehead and frowned. 

 

"He's a little warm, Harry." Louis said. "Does my baby not feel good?" He started rocking Theo around the room, and soon, the toddler fell asleep again. Louis walked into the den and laid him down in a plush armchair and covered him with a blanket.

 

Harry walked in, holding a cup of tea. "I don't think it's anything serious." He said. "Probably just the sniffles." 

 

Louis stepped back and took a sip from Harry's tea, crinkling his nose at the taste. "I hope it's nothing serious. I hate it when my babies are sick."

 

-

 

Two days later, at 12:50, Louis began setting out the tea and cookies he made. He sat them in the sitting room, where the meeting would take place. He checked the house over, having cleaned it from top to bottom just yesterday. He smoothed his shirt down and made sure his new TOMS weren't scuffed. Harry was somewhere in the house, doing God knows what. 

 

Louis looked at the clock. It was almost time for them to be here. He bit his thumbnail and began pacing. He bent down and fluffed the throw pillows that were on the two armchairs. He positioned them so they wouldn't be a nuisance for the two people coming. He and Harry would sit on the couch across from the chairs. 

 

Speaking of, Harry stepped off the stairs and looked into the sitting room at Louis. The room smelled like fresh baked cookies and he could see the steam curling out of the kettle. He cleared his throat and watched as Louis stood upright. 

 

"There you are!" Louis said, rushing over to him. He watched as Louis began straightening and smoothing his shirt and tie, dusting it off and making sure everything was perfect. "Should have made you get a haircut." Louis mumbled, combing his fingers through Harry's pushed back hair. 

 

"Love," Harry said, catching Louis' wrist gently. "Calm down." 

 

"They're going to be here any minute. I can't calm down." Louis replied, slipping his fingers below Harry's waistband to make sure his pants fit properly. 

 

"Darling, everything will be fine. You'll be great, I'll be great, everything will be great. Trust me." Harry assured him. "Now, tell me, did you put out the papers they need?"

 

Louis nodded and pointed to the coffee table. The files and papers were stacked neatly next to the tea tray. 

 

"Good boy. Always on top of things." Harry praised, pulling Louis in close. "Now, relax baby." 

 

Louis nodded and sighed. He looked around the room once more before straightening himself up. Even standing straight, he was so much smaller than Harry. It irked him a bit. Before he could dwell on it, the doorbell rang. 

 

"You go pour the tea, okay?" Harry instructed. "And I'll open the door." 

 

Louis nodded and went to the sitting room. Harry straightened his tie once more before opening the door. He stepped back and let the man and woman in. 

 

"Welcome to my home." He greeted. He closed the door behind them. "I'm Harry Styles." 

 

"Yes," The man said. "We know."

 

"Right this way." Harry directed them into the sitting room, where Louis was pouring the last cup of tea. "Please, sit." He stood beside Louis and put his arm on the small of his back. "This is my husband, Louis." 

 

"Hi." Louis greeted. He and Harry sat down on the couch. The man and woman were looking around the room, observing it. 

 

"I'm Andrea Shaffer, and this is William Thomas." The woman said. She crossed her legs at the ankles and rested her hands in her lap. She had a folder beside her, probably to write down everything. "As you know, we will be evaluating your pairing."

 

Harry nodded. He was holding Louis' hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently across the soft skin to ease Louis' nerves. 

 

"We trust you have the records we requested?" William spoke. Harry nodded and leaned forward to lift the stack off the coffee table and hand it to him. "Great. We'll just dive right in then." 

 

"You two were paired in late October?" Andrea asked. Harry and Louis nodded. She turned to Louis. "And how was that? You were paired up so young, and rather quickly, I might add."

 

"It was a bit scary at first. I'd only just graduated high school and before I knew it, I was moving in with Harry and suddenly I had so much expected of me." Louis replied. Andrea and William nodded and scratched something down into their folders. 

 

"And Harry, how did you feel about it? You'd gone eight years without hearing about a match." William mentioned. 

 

"It was exciting, and nerve-wracking." Harry responded. "One day I was busy with work and the next, I had another person that relied on my love and protection." He looked fondly at Louis. 

 

"And the fact that Louis comes from lesser means didn't bother you at all? You are quite wealthy." Andrea asked. 

 

Harry looked appalled. "I didn't bother me and it still doesn't. I believe if you look through the bank statements, you'll find that not once has Louis used our money for himself." 

 

"Let's talk about something else." Andrea opened her folder and pulled out some laminated papers. She laid them out on the coffee table. They were the fronts of magazines, all depicting the relationship struggles Harry and Louis went through during the beginning of their relationship. Louis looked away, and Harry squeezed his thigh gently. 

 

"Those are quite upsetting, and I'd be willing to discuss them if you'd kindly put them away." Harry said. Andrea nodded her head and collected them again. "Now, I'm not proud of what those say, because many of them are true. Louis and I had a very difficult beginning, and I'm not proud of it. There was so much we could have done different. I think it was our personalities clashing, and even now, it can be difficult for us sometimes. But, we love and respect each other, and that was something that we didn't establish in the beginning."

 

William nodded. "In all of the articles, it seems to be of _you_ out with someone else, _you_ kicking Louis out, _you_ leaving him with your newborn. Am I wrong?" 

 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Louis looked up at him. "May I?" He asked. Harry nodded his head. Louis turned to them. "In the beginning of our relationship, it was hard for us to establish any rules because I had a hard time submitting to Harry, and it made him question his abilities to properly be my Dom. I never placed any of the blame on myself. I found it easier to blame Harry for everything, which I shouldn't have done. When I got pregnant, I neglected to tell Harry until I was almost out of the first trimester. I lied to him and his reactions were understandable. 

 

"I was horrible. I wasn't very good at being his submissive, which wasn't fair to him. We enrolled in counseling and it seemed to help us, but it was like the problems kept finding us. We spent some time apart, and I think it really made us realize that we wanted each other, and that we both had to change. I don't know how good I am now, but Harry is exceptional, really, and he's so great with our babies, and I love him so much."

 

Andrea nodded and smiled. "That's lovely. So you'd say that you're happy now?" 

 

Louis nodded quickly. "Oh yes. I'm happier than I've been in a long time." 

 

William turned to Harry. "And you?"

 

"I wouldn't trade any of this for the world." Harry replied. 

 

Harry and Louis watched as Andrea and William looked through the medical documents. Louis' was considerably thicker because it had every single doctors appointment from when he had first gotten with Harry up to his appointment with Dr. Bowen about his depression. 

 

"You've been to the doctors quite a few times, Louis." Andrew mentioned. "And you have four children?"

 

Louis nodded. "Four boys." 

 

Andrea glanced up at Harry. "You must be proud." She said. 

 

Harry smiled and nodded. "Very."

 

"How did being pregnant affect you in any way?" Andrew asked. 

 

"It really didn't." Louis shrugged. "Aside from the symptoms that come with pregnancy. I always knew I wanted to have babies, and that I'd be a great mum. Having children really completed me. The last pregnancy was a high risk, so I was in the hospital until I delivered via c-section, and that was the most traumatic pregnancy, for both of us."

 

"How do you mean?" Andrea asked. Even though she had the papers describing things in front of her, she'd rather hear it from Louis and Harry. 

 

"I hemorrhaged after Theo was born, and I needed a blood transfusion." Louis told them. "It was tough for me, but tougher for Harry, because he had to step up and do the things that I wasn't able to do."

 

"I didn't realize how much Louis had to do until I was the one doing it. It made me realize that I sometimes took him for granted. He'd just had major surgery and his body needed months to recover, and I found myself often complaining about having to do things. It wasn't until I saw him try to do laundry one day a few weeks after that I realized I had been voicing my complains out loud. After that, he wasn't allowed to do anything but eat, sleep, and bathe with my help. I couldn't sit there and watch him do the work that I was supposed to be doing."

 

William nodded. "Oftentimes, though, the Submissive is required to do all of the work, regardless of what might have happened. Why did you not continue your daily lives like they should? Why did you, the Dominant, stand up and take the place of your Submissive?"

 

"My husband had just spent eleven weeks in a hospital, growing and keeping my babies safe until they were to be born at thirty-four weeks. There was so much unseen stress on him, because these babies were high risk, and one wrong move could endanger both of them. I was with him every night, and I was holding his hand during the c-section. After our two boys were born, he flatlined and I wasn't able to see him for ten hours. He'd just been through a traumatic pregnancy and birth, and to bring him home and ask him to do my laundry or cook for me as well as take care of our four boys seemed like the most uncaring and worst thing I could do. 

 

He had just given me two more babies, and the only thing I wanted him to do was make sure they were happy and healthy. It makes me sick, the way some Dominants will ignore the needs of their Submissive's. I believe that if I would have continued my life like it was and left him here with four boys, it would have been the one thing to destroy our relationship. I care too much about him to let that happen. He'd just given me the miracle of life, the least I could do was everything else."

 

"That's beautiful." Andrea complimented. "It says here that you sought medical advice about depression?" She asked Louis. 

 

"Yes. A few months ago was another stressful time in our relationship. We had a troublesome nanny and Harry and I disagreed over some things. He left for awhile, and I was here with four children by myself. I found myself growing more sad and lonely, and I finally asked our doctor about it, and he diagnosed me with mild situational depression. I was on medication up until a few weeks ago. I feel so much better now."

 

William nodded. "And everything is fine now?" He asked. 

 

Harry nodded his head. "Absolutely-"

 

"Mummy?" A small voice interrupted them. They turned to see Theo running across the room and flinging himself on Louis' lap. 

 

"I'm sorry," Louis said, standing and holding Theo closer. "He's been ill lately. If you'll excuse me." He left the room and went into the kitchen, cradling Theo in his arms. The room was quiet so that William and Andrea could hear what was happening. 

 

There was a cabinet creaking, and then Louis spoke. "Let's take our medicine, lovely, and Mummy will stay with you until you go back to sleep, okay? That's my good little boy. Would you like some chocolate milk before we go back to sleep?"

 

The refrigerator door opened and closed, and a few seconds later, opened and closed again. They watched the doorway to from the sitting room that looked into the hall until Louis appeared, carrying Theo, who was drinking some chocolate milk from a sippy cup. They watched as Louis carried the sick toddler up the stairs. Andrea and William turned to Harry. 

 

"It's obvious he's a great mum." Andrea said. "How do you feel about that?"

 

"It makes my heart swell every time I see him with our children. He's so attentive to each of them, and he cares so much about them. I've never seen love like it." Harry answered. "I feel as if I've lucked out completely with him."

 

William, who was going through the university bill, looked up when Louis entered the room. The boy sat by Harry and gave them an apologetic look. 

 

"Terribly sorry about that. He went right to sleep." Louis said, lacing his fingers with Harry's. Andrea took her glasses off and peered at them. 

 

"That's quite alright. Children come first." She said. "Now, we have a paper explaining your courses at university and why you went. Harry, when you first got paired with Louis, how did you feel about him going to university?"

 

"I actually pushed him to go. Education is very important, and he was already planning to go, I just helped nudge him. I let him take time off when he had the babies, and he continued his work at his own pace. I'm very glad he went." Harry replied. 

 

She scanned the sheet that William had handed her. "It says here that you spent £8,000 a year on his tuition."

 

"Yes. I did. I would have spent more, but his course only lasted four years. I paid for his books and anything else he needed to complete his courses with flying colors." He looked over at Louis proudly. "He graduated in the top of his class."

 

"Louis, why did you pursue an education in teaching?" William asked. "Are you planning on getting a job as a teacher?"

 

"I've never given thought to it. I mainly got my degree in teaching because should I want to teach my children at home instead of sending them to a public or private school, I wanted to be confident in the fact that they were being taught right. I wanted to learn the materials and understand it, so I could help them understand. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't know what they were learning." Louis told them. 

 

Harry lifted their clasped fingers to his lips and kissed Louis' knuckles. 

 

"That's very good." Andrea said. "Now, Louis, if you'd excuse us, it's time for us to talk to Harry alone. We can send him to get you when we're done." 

 

Louis nodded and stood. "I'll be upstairs." He said. Harry watched him go, and when he was out of sight, he turned to the two people who were evaluating them. 

 

"Harry, can you explain your individual role as a Dominant?" Andrea asked. 

 

"Well, I can say right now, that Louis and I have sort of abandoned our roles for a bit. We're trying to work out some personal things between us. But, I can say that when I am in the Dominant mindset, I put everyone in this house above myself. I wasn't always like that, and I've learned that I need to be open and understanding. That was something Louis requested. He likes to know what's happening and why it's happening. I let him choose his punishments, unless it's something that could endanger himself and done carelessly and without caution. The protection of my family is more important to me than anything else."

 

Andrea and William nodded and wrote something into their folders. William looked up at him. "What are your expectations of Louis?" 

 

Harry stared at the man in front of him for a few seconds before answering. "The only thing I expect Louis to do is make himself and my children happy and healthy."

 

Andrea raised her eyebrows. "So there is no set of rules for him? Nothing that needs to be done everyday? No list of chores you expect to be done?" She asked. 

 

Harry almost laughed. "No. He has free will. He is my husband and the mother of my children. I respect him enough to let him do what he wants. He doesn't do anything that puts anyone in harms way." 

 

"Interesting." William said. "Usually the Submissive is required to bear the children and make the home suitable."

 

"Let me say this," Harry said. "When I bought this house for Louis, it was a shell. It was simply a house. And then he came in, and it was suddenly a home. I now come home to the smell of dinner and four children running to greet me. He has given me this. The least I can do for him is treat him the way he deserves to be treated."

 

Andrea and William nodded. "It is a beautiful home." Andrea complimented. "Now, do you feel that you and Louis are compatible?"

 

Harry nodded. "It's the one thing I'm certain of."

 

-

 

Louis was in the twins' room, rocking Theo when Harry walked. 

 

"Hey baby." He greeted. He lifted Theo from Louis' arms and kissed Louis' forehead. "Your turn." 

 

Louis nodded and gave Theo a kiss before leaving the room. He wasn't as nervous as he was when they first arrived, and by the time he sat down in front of them, his nerves had calmed down considerably. 

 

Andrea smiled at him. "How's the little one?" She asked. 

 

"Oh, he's still sleeping. Poor thing. Doesn't want anything except to be held." Louis responded. 

 

"How precious." William said. "Now, Louis, can you tell us about your role as a Submissive?"

 

"Well, right now, Harry and I are working on our dynamics right now, so to speak. We've kind of both taken a break from it. I'm putting all of my focus on our children right now, and making sure that everyone is happy and healthy. Which is what every good Submissive does." 

 

William nodded. "That is correct. Now, do you feel you and Harry are compatible? Think back to the beginning of your relationship."

 

"Back then, I wouldn't have been so sure. I love Harry with all of my heart, and now, I can honestly say that I wouldn't be happy with anyone else." Louis answered. 

 

-

 

"Thanks again for being so welcoming." Andrea shook their hands at the door. "Most people are hesitant with us." 

 

Harry shook his head. "You're just doing your job." He said. 

 

"We should have the results of your evaluation in the mail in two business days." William told them. He took Andrea's arm and they walked down the steps. Harry and Louis watched them leave, waving. 

 

Harry stepped back and closed the door. He faced Louis, who had an adorable pout on his face. "What?" He asked. 

 

"They didn't drink my tea." Louis grumbled, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and jumping until his legs were wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry caught him easily and laughed. 

 

"I'll drink your tea, love. Don't worry." Harry said. 

 

"Or eat the cookies I made." Louis mentioned as Harry carried them down the hall into the den. 

 

"I'll eat those, too." 


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Louis tore into the mail, ripping open the letter that had the Council seal on it. For two days, he had bitten his nails and paced the floors, waiting for this letter. And now, it was finally here, and he was eager to read what the Council said. He sat down on the stairs and began reading:

 

_Harry and Louis Styles,_

 

_Upon reviewing your papers each and considering the circumstances of your past, the Council has deemed you two more than perfect for each other. The Council is aware of your abandonment of the roles you have been assigned, and please know now that it is not only common, but considered normal. We do, however, recommend that you resume your roles as soon as possible._

 

_Ms. Andrea Shaffer and Mr. William Thomas had a most pleasurable experience with you two and you have received glowing reviews on not only your home but your relationship._

 

_You have our warmest regards and we hope the best for your future together! Until next time._

 

_The Council for Pairing_

 

Louis let out a squeal and ran upstairs to grab his phone. Halfway up the stairs, he heard the front door close behind him. He turned and saw Harry kicking his shoes off and laying his briefcase on the hall table. He changed his course and hopped down the steps. He landed in front of Harry and jumped into the mans arms. 

 

"Why, hello baby." Harry greeted, his large hands gripping Louis' bum, holding the boy up. Louis grinned at him and waved the letter. 

 

"According to the Council, we are more than perfect for each other!" He exclaimed, planting his lips on Harry's. They snogged for a few moments before Harry pulled away. 

 

"I've got to put you down, baby, or this is going to get dirty quickly." Harry said, letting Louis slide down until his feet were flat on the floor. Louis looked at the letter again before squealing. 

 

"I can't believe this!" He rushed out of the room and came back again with a black picture frame. "I'm going to hang this right here!" He said, patting a blank spot on the wall. He smiled at Louis' need to frame everything. 

 

"Where are the boys?" He asked, watching as Louis looked around for a nail to hammer into the wall. He was digging through the hall cabinet. 

 

"My mum picked them up." Louis replied. Then his back straightened. "Harry?" He asked. 

 

"Yes, love?" Harry asked. He was looking through the rest of the mail. 

 

"You love me right?" 

 

"With every fiber of my being." Harry replied. 

 

"And you know the house is empty, right?" Louis mentioned casually. 

 

Harry nodded. "Yes, baby." 

 

"And I just so happen to be wearing a brand spanking new pair of panties..." Louis said. 

 

"One of the pairs I bought you?" Harry asked, still flipping through the envelopes. Louis rolled his eyes. His husband was so slow sometimes. 

 

"Maybe. And I just bought this new piece. I might go put it on now." Louis began to walk up the steps. He turned back around and saw that Harry was reading a letter he opened with intensity. He turned back around with a smirk on his face. He knew that he would be getting Harry's attention soon. 

 

In the master bedroom, he slipped out of his clothes and pulled on the new [lingerie](https://www.victoriassecret.com/sleepwear/lingerie/pleated-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=228997&CatalogueType=OLS) he had bought. Specifically because he wanted to be intimate with Harry again. And this would probably do the trick. He slid the babydoll onto his smooth body. He had shaved his legs that morning, and everywhere else was smooth. He was excited to show Harry. 

 

He gazed at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before walking down the hallway to stand at the top of the stairs, looking down at Harry. The thing he loved about the piece he was wearing is that it was sexy and still innocent. 

 

He cleared his throat and feigned innocence. "I'm thinking I just might return it, though." He said. He watched as Harry finally looked up. The mail hit the floor with a slap and Harry's eyes grew wide. 

 

"Don't you fucking _dare_." Harry growled. Louis watched as Harry bounded up the stairs, and soon, he was lifted into Harry's strong arms with his back pressed against the wall. He felt Harry's hands roaming his smooth thighs. 

 

"So you like it?" He asked, batting his eyelashes. Harry made a noise from deep in his throat and nodded his head. He carried Louis into the master bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He stood over the boy, assessing the sight in front of him. 

 

The red of the negligee contrasted with Louis' tan skin beautifully and accented Louis' body perfectly. There was a gleam in his gorgeous eyes and his hair was mussed, and he was biting his lip, and Harry had a hard time standing there without doing anything. 

 

So, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He was laying on top of the boy, the only reason was because then he got to feel the boys deliciously thick thighs wrapped around his waist. 

 

They took their time kissing, reacquainting with each others lips and touches. They didn't realize how much they had missed each other physically until they were embraced together, bringing their bodies together.

 

They kissed passionately, pouring all of their love for one another into it. They moved all across the bed, changing positions until Louis was sitting on Harry's lap, legs still wrapped around his waist. Harry's hands were stationed at the curve of Louis' arse, squeezing the ample flesh there. Louis squealed into his mouth at a particularly ticklish squeeze, making them break apart and laugh.  

 

Louis ran his pointer finger over Harry's soft lips and stared into his husbands eyes. "I want you to make love to me." He said softly. Harry nodded and gripped Louis' hips, putting him into a laying position. He slid his hands underneath the negligee and thumbed over Louis' soft, flat stomach. He trailed his fingers down to Louis' c-section scar. It was faded and smooth, just like the rest of Louis' skin. 

 

He bent down and pressed his lips against the faded pink scar before kissing his way up Louis' body, moving the lingerie with him. He gave each of Louis' nipples special attention, nibbling and sucking at each until the boy was writhing under him. 

 

Louis tugged at Harry's hair and whined. "Harry-"

 

"Hush, baby. Daddy's gonna take good care of you." Harry promised him. Louis nodded and let out a shaky breath. He was already bordering on breathless. It's just what Harry did to him. 

 

Harry pulled down the g-string that Louis was wearing and tossed it to the side. He kissed each of Louis' toes, making the smaller boy giggle and wiggle his toes. He kissed the arches of Louis feet before sliding his lips up the smooth calves. 

 

He sucked lovebites into the from flesh of Louis' thighs, making the skin a pretty indigo color. He paid special attention to the tattoo on Louis' hip, licking over it and sucking marks on it. It drove him crazy, seeing his initial on Louis' body. 

 

He continued to lick all around it while he brushed the tip of his dry finger against Louis' hole. He could feel the muscle clench and heat coiled in his stomach. He hadn't been this close to Louis in a long time, and he was going to make damn sure that he made Louis feel good. 

 

"Gotta relax, baby." Harry said huskily, wiggling his finger across the puckered rim. His nail scratched gently across it and Louis let out a weak gasp. He began to pet Louis' hole with one hand while he reached over to the nightstand with the other. He retrieved a bottle of lube and smiled in triumph. 

 

He kissed Louis' inner thigh while he slicked up his fingers and positioned them at Louis' hole. He didn't expect so much resistance, but he eventually got his finger in to the knuckle. He'd barely had it there for a minute before Louis was demanding a second one. 

 

"Another one, please, sir." Louis asked politely, but the way he said it was leaving no room for any arguments. And who was Harry to deny his beautiful boy something that would give him pleasure? So, he added a second slick finger and began to scissor them in and out. Above him, Louis was a panting mess. He calmed his breathing down and let himself adjust to the two fingers. 

 

After a few minutes of Harry scissoring them in and out with a third, he spoke. 

 

"I'm ready." He whimpered out. "Please, just get in me." 

 

Harry peered up at him. "You sure, baby?" 

 

Louis nodded frantically. "Please, sir." 

 

Once again, Harry couldn't deny the boy pleasure, so he slicked his cock up with lube and let the head catch on Louis' rim for a few seconds, torn between watching Louis' facial expressions and the clenching of his hole. He finally began to push in, rubbing Louis' tummy in a calming manner. 

 

It was difficult to slide in because Louis wanted to resist due to the sheer fact that he hasn't had anything inside of him for months. But, he took some deep breaths and let Harry continue to push in. The pain was tolerable, and he kind of enjoyed the sting of the stretch. 

 

A few minutes later, Harry bottomed out. He resisted the urge to pound into the boy relentlessly, and instead stared down at him. Louis' face was flushed and he was biting his lip red. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

 

"Alright, baby?" Harry asked, running both of his hands up and down Louis' sides. Louis nodded. 

 

"Just needed a minute." Louis replied, blinking his eyes open and focusing on Harry. "You can move now, Daddy." 

 

Harry groaned and moved his hips slowly a few times, watching Louis' face. To his surprise, it turned from pain to pleasure quickly, and before he knew it, he had Louis' arms and legs wrapped around him and he was thrusting wildly inside the boy. 

 

Louis' noises alone could make him come, and the fact that he was already so close wasn't helping. The pornographic sounds coming from the body underneath him spurred him on until he was close to his peak. He wanted Louis to come first, so he weaved his hand between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Louis' cock, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

 

Louis arched his back and dragged his nails down Harry's back. White hot pleasure coiled in his abdomen and he clenched rapidly around Harry. "Gonna come-" He warned, biting down on Harry's shoulder as he came between them, hot and hard. 

 

That was all it took for Harry to snap his hips. A few seconds later and a fabulously timed tightening around his cock, he was coming hard inside of Louis. He felt like he could pass out from the pleasure, and it took him a moment to gather his wits before pulling out of the boy. 

 

He flopped down beside Louis. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. Louis turned his head and looked over at Harry with a small smile on his face. 

 

"I love you." He said, turning onto his side. 

 

Harry looked over at him before pulling him close. "I love you too, baby."

 

-

 

They spent the whole weekend like that: laying in bed, making love over and over again. At one point, they began to discuss another baby. Harry was so sure that he didn't want to have anymore children, but watching Louis sleep after one round got him thinking. He would love to see Louis pregnant again. All full and rounded it with his baby. He loved it when Louis was pregnant. He loved watching him walk, resting one hand on his belly and the other on his back. He loved watching him sleep, using Harry as a pillow. He loved seeing Louis give birth. It was such an emotional time, and he wanted to see it again. 

 

So, he waited until Louis woke up before he started to talk. 

 

"I want another baby." He said. He watched as Louis grinned sheepishly. 

 

"I'm glad you feel that way," Louis said, sitting up. Harry made a confused face, so Louis explained. "I forgot to take my birth control on Friday, and then I just stopped taking them completely. I haven't taken one all weekend."

 

"I wish you would have told me, but are you serious? Was that your consent?" Harry asked, failing to hide his smile. 

 

Louis nodded. "The twins are almost three, and Bean will be going off to primary school in a few months. I figure if they're born in the beginning of next year sometime, it would be good. Because Lucas will be starting primary school too. So it'll just be me and the twins."

 

"And me." Harry said. "If you think for one moment that I'm not going to be there, you're wrong."

 

The fierceness in his tone made Louis' toes curl. Harry was so passionate about spending time with their family now. It made him happy to see. 

 

"God, I hope I can still get pregnant." Louis laid back down and curled up under the blankets. 

 

Harry laid down beside him. "Of course you can, darling. You're only twenty-five. And, we've established, very fertile." 

 

Louis laughed and looked over at Harry. "Promise me something?" He asked. 

 

Harry nodded. "Anything, love." 

 

"Promise me if I do get pregnant, you won't freak out?" 

 

The sincerity in Louis' voice and the pleading look in his eyes made Harry realize that in some way or another, he'd freaked out at least once during every pregnancy. Needless to say, Louis had a reason to ask this. 

 

He nodded his head. "I promise, love."

 

-

 

Operation Baby Girl Styles was a-go. Ever since they had decided on having another baby, Louis was doing everything in his power to make sure they were going to have a girl. Whenever they had sex, it was always in the missionary position. He'd read online that shallow penetration was key for conceiving a girl. The worst part about that was that he couldn't orgasm. Something he read, also. 

 

Before they ever got intimate, Louis would make Harry take a steaming hot shower. The heat from the shower made the male sperm slower. Plus, he loved touching Harry's warm, damp skin. 

 

He always packed a lunch for Harry now too. It was always vegetables and acidic fruits. He himself was eating acidic fruits like his life depended on it. He cut out all salt intake and Harry was growing miserable without his salt and other foods. He hoped that this all worked, because if not, he would have missed out on days where he could have had heavy foods. 

 

One day, he thought stupidly that he could sneak in some fast food. Of course, Louis caught the smell and took the bag out of his hands. 

 

"What is this?" The smaller boy asked with a pout. "Are you trying to give me another boy?" 

 

Harry shrugged and tried not to smile. They had been eating nothing but what Louis had read on the internet for weeks, and if Louis wasn't pregnant already, they weren't going to get pregnant any time soon. 

 

"Love, this one burger won't give you a boy." Harry informed Louis. He saw the way the boy eyed the greasy bag. 

 

Finally, Louis' eyes met his. "Split it?" He asked hopefully. Harry grinned and nodded. Louis perched himself onto the kitchen counters as Harry began to pull the contents out of the bag. The salty smell of the fries wafted up to Louis' nose and his mouth watered. 

  
Harry split the burger and left the halves on the paper so no one would get messy. The chocolate malt he had gotten was sitting on the counter next to the bag, and everything looked heavenly. They dug in, barely leaving room for conversation. 

 

When they were nearing the end of their food, Harry spoke. 

 

"I think you're getting too stressed out over this," He said, taking a sip of the malt. Louis looked at him questioningly. "Whatever happens, happens. A boy or girl- we won't love them any less."

 

"Yeah, you're right. I just really want a girl." Louis replied. Harry handed him the malt and he took it. 

 

"I know, love. And frankly, if we don't get one, I'll be shocked. I've been eating carrots and oranges like nobody's business." Harry joked. 

 

Louis cracked a smile and laughed. "Yeah, same here." He was quiet for a moment. "Alright. Whatever happens, happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the sex scene was short  
> sorry about that
> 
> OKAY  
> so I need you beautiful people to either go to my tumblr- happilylarryao3  
> or to my kik- happilylarry  
> and send me some ideas for my ABO fic. I want to get it out of my drafts and to do that I want some of your ideas! so, what would you like to see? i know you havent read it, so I'll tell you a bit about it:
> 
> niall, liam, and zayn are all mated (niall is the omega)  
> harry is the soon to be alpha of their pack but he needs to find a mate first  
> BUT harry is a rude bag of dicks  
> they move to a small town where there aren't many omegas  
> cue Louis, an omega  
> who is harassed by nick grimshaw and his friends  
> aaaaand thats pretty much it


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speeding up because this story isn't going to last much longer
> 
> :(

Don't ask him how he knew. He just did. One night he went to bed feeling normal, and the next morning when he woke up, he knew. He was pregnant. It had been five weeks since he and Harry began trying for a girl. Just in case, he pinched a nipple and grimaced. 

 

Oh yes. He was pregnant. But just in case, he needed to take a pregnancy test. He stepped out of bed and stretched, a wide grin on his face. The room was still dark, which meant that it was early morning. He didn't have to worry about being quiet. Harry wasn't here. This was one of the rare nights where he stayed at his hotel. Usually he only did that when he had to work incredibly late. 

 

It didn't bother Louis because he knew that things between him and Harry were great, and he was going to ask Harry to move in with him soon. He hated making Harry drive here every day, and the boys were more than ready to have their Daddy back with them. 

 

But, back to business. He had a pregnancy test to take. He sifted through the bathroom cabinets until he found a pregnancy test. He was nervous. Even though he's had four children and could tell when he was pregnant, he still wasn't sure. It could just be indigestion or something. God, he hoped it wasn't. 

 

He took the test and sat it on the counter. He washed his hands and dried them. While he was waiting the recommended three to five minutes, he checked on the boys and let Duke outside. He could see the first orange rays of sunlight peeking through the trees, illuminating the dark sky. Harry was undoubtedly on his way to work right now. Louis imagined him getting dressed, tying his tie in the mirror and brushing his hand through his hair before grabbing his briefcase to leave. 

 

The only thing about the thought he hated was picturing Harry closing the hotel room door and patting his pocket to make sure he had the key card. He shook the thought from his mind and made his way back upstairs. He hesitated in the bathroom doorway before stepping in. His nerves were worse now, but he didn't know why. If he was pregnant, it was great. If he wasn't, that just meant that they could keep trying. 

 

He sucked in a deep breath and lifted the test up. The word  **PREGNANT** stared up at him. Holy shit. He was pregnant.

 

-

 

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," Dr. Bowen said, steadying the wand over Louis' abdomen. He had called his mum and Dan and asked them to watch the boys while he ran some errands. Really, he called Dr. Bowen and made an appointment. He wanted to make absolutely sure. 

 

"Really?" He beamed. He watched the snowy ultrasound screen, watching everything take shape. Dr. Bowen nodded. 

 

"Very much so." Dr. Bowen replied. "If you give me a few moments, I can estimate how old the fetus is."

 

"Harry and I first had sex without birth control or condoms on May seventeenth. I remember because it was two days after our evaluation." Louis provided. "I hope that helps."

 

"It might. Even though it's a very good possibility you conceived then, there's also the possibility that you didn't." Dr. Bowen took his time to determine the conception date. "Conception takes up to two weeks. I'm going to go ahead and say that you did conceive on May seventeenth. The gestational age is four weeks right now, and the embryonic age is two."

 

Louis nodded like he knew what it meant, but it was all very confusing. Dr. Bowen put the machine away and handed Louis some tissues to wipe the jelly off of his stomach. Dr. Bowen printed off a few pictures off and handed them to Louis. He traced his fingers over the slick picture, staring down at the tiniest little form.

 

"Now," Dr. Bowen cleared his throat. "There is something that we need to discuss. Usually, after a c-section, the choice for any other pregnancies is a c-section instead of a natural birth."

 

"Will I have to have another one?" Louis asked. The first one was terrible, and after what he went through, the thought of another one scared him. He would do what he had to do, though, to get his babies into this world.

 

"Maybe, maybe not." Dr. Bowen informed him. "Your c-section was low-transverse uterine incision-horizontal, which lowered the risk for uterine rupture dramatically. You've had no uterine surgery in your lifetime and no sign of rupturing. And, your pelvis is wide enough to have a baby with ease. But, if you do proceed with a natural birth,  I must tell you that there is a less than one percent chance of rupturing at the sight of your incision. There is also the chance that the birth might be difficult in the terms of time. You may be in labor for hours."

 

"But that's it?" Louis asked. "Do you think that any of that will happen to me if I go through with the natural birth?"

 

"There is no way to know for sure, but I like to think that it won't happen to you. You're very healthy, you've taken excellent care of yourself and your incision, you've got virtually no health risks. I can say right now that with the proper medical attention, you can deliver with peace of mind." 

 

"Well, I plan on starting my prenatal vitamins today." Louis said. 

 

"That's great. Don't forget to exercise and take care of yourself." Dr. Bowen reminded him. Louis hopped off the table and turned to leave. 

 

"Wait," He said, turning. "So, what do I tell people when I tell them I'm pregnant?"

 

"You can say five weeks. And I've estimated the due date to be around February twenty-second." Dr. Bowen said. He led Louis out of the room, where they bumped into Perrie. Dr. Bowen waved goodbye to Louis and walked down the hall, presumably to another patient. 

 

"Louis, you live over on Bennington, right?" She asked, tucking a bright lavender curl behind her ear. Louis nodded and she broke out into a wide grin. "Great!"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because my fiance and I have just bought a house over there! 220 Bennington." She explained. 

 

"Oh, great! I live at 200. We'll be neighbors!" This was fabulous. He loved Perrie to death. 

 

"We haven't even begun the moving process yet. Actually, we just signed on it two days ago." She was still smiling brightly. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

 

He held up the ultrasound and her eyes went wide. "Number five?" She cheered. 

 

"Seems so." He said. "Harry and I are really trying for a girl." 

 

"That's fabulous! I hope you do get a girl." 

 

"We do too." Louis laughed. They said their goodbyes and Louis went out to his car. He needed a cute way to tell Harry he was pregnant. A super cute way. He thought about it on the drive home, and in Whole Foods as he picked up groceries. He finally figured out what to do when he saw an arrangement of gift baskets near the check out. 

 

He was excited on the way home and he could barely hold it in as he talked with his mum as she helped him bring the groceries in. He wanted to tell Harry first before anyone else knew. He wanted to tell Harry when they were alone, so he asked his parents if they would be able to watch the children for the night. They said yes, of course, and Louis kissed each of his children goodbye as Jay packed up some things for them. 

 

Once he was alone, he shivered excitedly and put the groceries away. He ate a bit of lunch and went upstairs to take a shower and make himself all clean. He shaved his legs and rubbed lotion all over his skin. He dried his hair and instead of wearing something sexy, he slid on one of Harry's worn, silky soft t-shirts. It fell to his thigh and he pulled on a pair of silk panties. It made him feel protected, wearing Harry's shirt, and the choice of underwear made him feel sexy at the same time.

 

Once he was done, he found his phone and called Harry. 

 

"Are you busy?" He asked, hoping the answer was no. 

 

"Not right now." Harry replied. "Why?" 

 

"I want you to come over." He said.He hoped that was all he had to say.

 

"Alright." Harry agreed. "See you in a few."

 

He hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed. That was easier than he thought. He went downstairs and sat everything out, making sure it was all perfect. He was so excited, and when he heard Harry's car door shut, he raced back upstairs and laid on the bed. He couldn't wait.

 

-

 

When he closed the front door, he expected to see Louis somewhere downstairs waiting for him. Instead, he almost stepped on a baby rattle. He sat his briefcase down and picked it up. There was a pair of baby socks a few feet away from it, and he picked those up too and headed up the stairs. He couldn't take a step because there was so much stuff on the stairs. 

 

There was a pacifier on one step, a baby bottle on another, a diaper, a onesie, a bottle of baby lotion, a baby bib, a baby hat, and a small fleece blanket. He had everything in his arms as he reached the top of the steps. 

 

"Louis?" He called out, walking down the hall to the bedroom. 

 

"In here," He heard Louis call back. He entered the bedroom. 

 

"Why was all of this stuff on the stairs?" He asked. "Someone could trip on it."

 

Louis, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, bit his lip and smiled. "Actually, just put it in the bassinet." He instructed. He watched as Harry nodded and dumped everything into the bassinet he had set up. Then he watched as Harry did a double take at the bed they put their babies in, the one they hadn't used in almost three years. 

 

He faced Louis. "Are you-are we?" He asked dumbly. 

 

Louis nodded and lifted his shirt. On his stomach he had written _#5_ with a colorful, skin safe marker. Harry's eyes flitted to the writing before his face was splitting into a large grin and he was climbing up to Louis from the bottom of the bed. 

 

He stopped in front of Louis and pushed the boy back so that he was laying on his back. He stared at the soft, flat expanse of Louis' stomach. There wasn't any visible bump yet. There was just the lovely little tummy that Harry had grown to love. He laid his ear down beside Louis' bellybutton and traced his fingers around the soft skin there. 

 

"Hi there, baby." He whispered. "Please be a girl. I don't want to eat anymore oranges." He kissed the skin there. 

 

Above him, Louis laughed and tugged on one Harry's curls. "I don't get a kiss?" He asked. 

 

Harry hovered over him. "You can get as many kisses as you want." He promised, nipping at Louis' collarbone. "I love you so much."

 

Louis dug his fingers into Harry's sides. "I love you too."

 

-

 

Two weeks later, Louis' morning sickness hit full force. He was constantly on his knees at the toilet, trying to suck in a breath before heaving. Harry was always right beside him, if he was there. Louis still hadn't asked him to move back in yet. He should do that soon. 

 

They still haven't told their families yet, at Louis' request. He wanted to get safely out of the first trimester. Mainly because he was already so tired of being sick and it had only been two weeks. Those two weeks really add up. 

 

On the rare day where he wasn't throwing up the contents of his stomach, he would take walks with the boys to the neighborhood park, letting them all get the fresh air and exercise they needed. If they didn't go to the park, they were at home, doing arts and crafts. He let the boys go wild with the paints and the clays, They loved art. 

 

On the weekends, his parents would still come over and take the boys out, whether it be to the zoo or to a fun restaurant. Either way, it gave Louis and Harry some peace and quiet and time to themselves, where they could discuss family plans. 

 

Right now they were discussing a family vacation. Harry wanted to go camping, and Louis thought Disney World seemed like a fun place to go. He was laying on his side, hands massaging the sides of his stomach, hoping to ease the urge to throw up. Harry was sitting on the bed next to him, propped up and cross-legged, looking at his laptop.

 

He was trying to convince Harry that Disney World was the better solution, and so far, it wasn't working.

 

"Harry," He pouted softly. "The boys already love Disney movies so much. They would be thrilled to go."

 

"I'm not sure, love. It gets awfully crowded there, and I know how you get when there are large crowds around the boys." Harry murmured, clicking on a website that showed a great camping ground. There was a Disney World tab, but he barely clicked on that. 

 

"That's why we have the harnesses. I think we should let the boys choose." 

 

Harry glanced over at him. "You're only saying that because you're losing this argument." Harry said. Louis pouted and buried his face farther into the pillow so that his nose was on Harry's thigh. 

 

"No I'm not." Louis pouted. "Plus, Disney has different things for the boys to do while we have alone time." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Harry smiled at his attempts to make Disney sound appealing. 

 

"So does camping." Harry pointed out. 

 

"We'd have to be in separate tents, and I am not letting my babies sleep in their own tents in the _woods_ , Harry. No. They're sleeping right next to their mummy." Louis said proudly. 

 

"But tents are cheaper, and we don't have to pay for every night. The hotel you picked out costs seven-hundred and eighty dollars a night." Harry clicked on the Disney tab and brought up the hotels. 

 

"That's because it has a carnival themed pool!" Louis pointed to the picture on Harry's laptop. "The boys would love that." 

 

"I know the boys would love it, darling. But I think we need quality family time. Immersing ourselves in the crowds and long lines would only irritate us and upset the boys." Harry said. "You know how they get."

 

"Yes, but you can buy these things that let you to the front of the line." Louis smiled. "So, problem solved."

 

"No, baby. Problem not solved. I haven't agreed to Disney. I'm only indulging you right now." Harry clicked back onto the camping website and began reading. 

 

"Wait! Go back!" Louis bumped Harry's hand until the man went back to the Disney sight. "Click on that hotel." 

 

"Still the same rate, love." Harry said, but he clicked on it anyway. 

 

"Scroll down, please." 

 

He scrolled. "What am I looking at?"

 

"Read that last bit there." Louis was grinning, and Harry knew that it was the look he got when he knew he was about to get his way. But, he read anyway. 

 

"Supervised children's activity center...children can play, watch Disney movies, eat, and make new friend while their parents have time to themselves." He read aloud. "It sounds nice, baby. But it's still not swaying me."

 

Louis sat up carefully and leaned himself fully onto Harry, pointing to the screen. "Look! They can eat breakfast with their favorite Disney characters." He laid his cheek down on Harry's shoulder and clicked the button to minimize the pages. Harry's laptop background was a sweet picture of all four of his children, just recently, too. "Can you imagine how happy they'll be? Bean and Lucas just love Mickey Mouse, and the twins love Goofy." 

 

"I know they do, love." Harry responded. 

 

"And," Louis brought the page back up. "the kids can take a pirate cruise, and there are pools and spas. We can watch fireworks from a cruise ship." 

 

"It sounds great, darling." Harry was being honest. The more Louis talked about it, the more he could picture his family there. He really couldn't see them camping. He didn't want to force them to do something that they wouldn't enjoy, and if he was being honest with himself, he knew the kids would enjoy Disney so much more. 

 

"It just sounds like a lovely way to send Bean off to school, you know?" Louis murmured softly. Harry looked down at Louis. The boy was half-asleep, he could tell, but he knew that he was also thinking about taking their boys to Disney. It was a lovely sight. 

 

"It does. Can you imagine?" He asked. "Bean would be telling stories about it until Christmas." 

 

Louis looked up at him. "Does this mean we can go to Disney?" He asked. 

 

Harry laughed softly and squeezed Louis' thigh. "Yes, baby. It means we can go to Disney." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is on my bucket list to visit disney before i have children of my own


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a visual of louis' belly in this chapter somewhere :)

"So, from here to here," Harry placed his hands on the back of Louis' neck and right above his tailbone. "Are danger zones." He moved his hands to Louis' throat and slid them up. "And from right here to here," He stopped them at Louis' hairline. "Danger zones."

 

Louis had asked him about it, about where the spots Harry could hit and where he couldn't, which resulted in Harry stripping Louis down to his panties in front of a mirror to demonstrate. 

 

He slid his hands to rest on Louis' hips. "Danger zone," He said. He moved his hands to the backs of Louis' knees. "Critical zone. And your whole leg is a danger zone." He bent down and gripped Louis' ankles. "Critical zone."

 

"What's the difference?" Louis asked, staring at Harry in the mirror. 

 

"These areas," Harry said, standing back up. He slid his hands up Louis' body to rest them back onto his hips. "Are key areas for blood circulation, nervous, and major joints. I could hurt you so badly if I hit a critical area."

 

"What are the critical areas?" Louis asked again. He watched as Harry's hand slid to the juncture of his hip, right where his hip met thigh. 

 

"Right here is one." He pressed on the skin lightly. "And this is one." He encircled Louis' wrist. "And right here." He moved his hand from Louis' elbow up to his shoulder. "And, right here." He let one large hand circle Louis' throat gently. They stared at each other for a few moments before Harry was moving his hands to rest on Louis' [stomach](http://www.amazingpregnancy-pictures.com/photopost/data/573/medium/12wksbelly.JPG). "And this is the most important right now."

 

Louis placed his hands on top of Harry's. "Is that all? Just the danger and critical zones?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "There are risk zones, as well." 

 

"Show me?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and ran the tips of his fingers over Louis' chest and down his arms, stopping at just above the elbows. 

 

"Risk zones, again, because of circulation."  He explained. "The backs of your legs are risk zones, and your shoulder blades. We want to avoid the spine altogether." 

 

"It doesn't seem like there's anywhere that's safe." Louis noticed. Harry smiled from behind him. A few seconds later, Louis had Harry's hands on his bum, squeezing. 

 

"Right here is safe." He said. "Thank God for that. And right here," He tickled his fingers down Louis' thighs. "And here." He gripped Louis' forearms. 

 

"It's still not much." Louis observed. 

 

"No, it's not. But it's enough for me." Harry replied. "I don't need to chance myself with any of your risk zones." 

 

"Why don't you ever, you know, spank or whip me anymore?" Louis turned in Harry's arms and circled his own around Harry's waist. He stared up at Harry. 

 

"Spanking and whipping too much can damage the nerves, especially if I hit too hard with the paddle or whip. It can desensitize you. I don't want that." Harry said. "And besides, I much prefer using my hand." 

 

"I know you do." Louis smirked. Harry grinned down at him. 

 

"You're just my delicate flower," Harry pecked his forehead. "Especially right now.  I don't ever want to hurt you, ever." He cupped Louis' cheek in his hand and stroked his cheekbone. 

 

Louis laid his hand on top of Harry's and sighed. "I know you don't." 

 

"Especially with Baby Girl in there." Harry used his other hand to gently poke at Louis' tummy, making the smaller boy jerk and giggle. 

 

"We don't even know if it's a girl." Louis pointed out. "We won't know for six more weeks."

 

Harry hummed. "I have a good feeling about this one." 

 

"You thought the twins might be girls, too. And they weren't." Louis reminded him. 

 

Harry laughed. "What can I say? I seem to produce nothing but male heirs." 

 

Louis looked down at his stomach and sighed. "Can you imagine if we have a girl?" He asked. 

 

Harry kissed the crown of Louis' head. "Of course, love. We don't even know the gender and I'm already wrapped around their little finger. I imagine it'll increase tenfold if it's a little girl." 

 

"Daddy's little princess." Louis said. 

 

"Let's not confuse the two of you," Harry replied. Louis looked up at him and blushed. 

 

"Let's go to bed." He said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading them over to the bed. Louis gave Harry the puppy-dog face until Harry was pulling off the shirt he was wearing and handing it to him. He loved wearing Harry's shirts to bed, especially if the older man had just taken them off. 

 

Once they were both laying in bed, with Louis' leg flung over Harry's thighs, he spoke. 

 

"My morning sickness is almost totally gone." He chirped happily. "But, the dizziness has started a bit, I think." 

 

"And you're not getting sick at the sight of food anymore." Harry pointed out. "You can actually eat with me and the boys now." 

 

"We can tell our parents soon!" Louis poked at Harry's ribs. "Because I'll be out of the first trimester in three days." 

 

Harry nodded and rubbed his fingers into the skin right above Louis' tailbone. "That's right. Did you think of ways we could tell them?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No. I was just thinking about telling them. We didn't do anything cutesy for Bean or the twins." 

 

"I remember." Harry said. 

 

"You're mum actually knew, you know?" He snuggled closer to Harry. "As soon as I gave her a hug, she knew. And then her and my mum bombarded me in the library."

 

"What do you expect? They're our mums." Harry had a good point. Their mums were quite nosy when they wanted to be. 

 

Louis giggled. "Lucas was the only one that got the cute announcement." 

 

"We'll think of something, love. Don't worry." Harry assured him. "But right now, I want you to sleep, and I want to sleep. I've got work early." 

 

Louis pouted and kissed Harry's bare chest. "Fine. Wake me up before you leave though. If I'm not already up." 

 

Harry squeezed Louis' hip and kissed the top of his head. "Alright, love. Goodnight. I love you." 

 

"Love you." 

 

-

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, it physically hurt him to leave the bed. Louis looked so soft and cuddly, and his shirt had rucked up, showing his belly and his legs were tangled in the covers and he was just so beautiful. But, Harry had work. He got ready as quietly as he could, but Louis woke up anyway. 

 

"Where are you going?" Louis asked groggily, sitting up in bed. 

 

"Just to work, love." Harry told him. "Go back to sleep." 

 

Louis shook his head. "Can't." He said, but he laid back down anyway. His eyelids fluttered before his breathing softened and he fell back asleep. Harry smiled to himself. Louis was just too cute. 

 

When he was done getting ready, he planted a kiss to Louis' cheek and to his tummy before leaving the room. He checked up on the boys. Bean was curled up on his stomach and Lucas was sprawled out, holding onto his favorite baby doll. The twins' room was messy, of course, and both twins were laying next to each other, arms wrapped around the other. 

 

Duke was laying in the hallway between both doorways, protecting them both. When Harry was done checking up on the boys, he let Duke outside and made himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. He ate quickly, wanting to get to work and back. He finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink. He let Duke in, gave him a pat on the head, grabbed his suitcase, and went out the door.

 

-

 

"I called you for some reason." Louis said into the phone. "But I can't remember what." 

 

On the other end, Harry chuckled. "Don't worry about it, love. If it was important, you would have remembered."

 

"I know. It's bugging me that I can't remember." Louis sighed and sat down on the deck chair. He watched the four boy run around in the backyard, climbing over the toys. 

 

"Anyway, I'm almost done here. Do you want me to pick up lunch?" Harry asked. 

 

"Yes," Louis groaned. "Something with meat. Just meat."

 

"Just meat?"

 

"That's all I want. Meat." Louis' mouth watered at the thought of a hamburger or a steak. 

 

"Maybe we should start taking protein supplements." Harry suggested. "I'll ask Dr. Bowen about it."

 

"Let me ask the boys what they want." Louis said. He stood up and called the boys over. "Daddy's bringing lunch home. What do you guys want?"

 

"Pizza!" The twins yelled in unison. 

 

"I wanted chicken." Bean pouted. Lucas looked at Bean and the twins before shrugging. He was indifferent. 

 

"Beanie, love, you can get chicken on pizza. Or if you don't want that, Daddy can stop somewhere and get you a chicken sandwich. Okay?" Louis said to his oldest. Bean nodded. 

 

"Pizza is fine." He said before running off to play. Lucas followed him, as did Ollie. But Theo stuck around. 

 

"Okay, I guess they want pizza." Louis told Harry. 

 

"Is that what you want, love?" Harry asked. "I'm more than happy to go and get you something else."

 

"No, I'll be fine. Just make sure you get Beanie his chicken." Louis replied. He stretched his back and sighed. 

 

"Okay, love?" Harry asked. Louis could hear shuffling in the background, and he assumed that Harry was getting ready to leave for the day. 

 

"Just a bit tired." Louis mumbled. Or a lot tired. He didn't know what it was. Either he was tossing and turning at night and didn't know it, or he wasn't getting as much sleep as he thought. 

 

"You can sleep when I get home, darling." Harry promised. "Now, I've got to go. I'll see you soon."

 

"Love you." Louis yawned. 

 

"And I love you." 

 

-

 

"Are we sure we can be on a plane with four kids for thirteen hours?" Harry asked Louis. Plane rides were stressful enough, and add four curious and rambunctious children, and it seemed almost impossible. They were planning their vacation after talking with the kids about it. 

 

"If we get a late flight, they'll sleep the whole way." Louis clicked through the airline's website, checking tickets and times. "There are a few flights on here that leave in the evening and arrive in the morning." 

 

"Keep the pages up so I can see them when I get home." Harry asked. He was packing up to leave from work. 

 

Louis looked out the window. It was raining hard. Lightening and thunder clapped every few minutes and the rain was so thick you couldn't see through it. The wind was howling and Louis was afraid that it would start rattling the windows. "Yeah, hurry home. I don't want you to be at work through all of this." 

 

"I'm packing up right now, love." Harry promised. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

"Good. Please be careful." Louis asked. "I'm making dinner."

 

"Great. I can't wait to eat. I didn't eat lunch." Harry said, sliding on his jacket and picking up his briefcase. 

 

"It should be done soon." Louis said. "I'll see you when you get home."

 

"I love you." Harry closed his office door and locked it. 

 

"I love you."

 

-

 

Harry was late, so Louis went ahead and fed the boys. He didn't worry until Harry didn't answer his numerous calls, and then, he began to panic slightly. It wasn't like Harry to not answer his calls. He just told himself that Harry got caught up talking with a coworker, but he had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

He dressed the kids in their pajamas and they all read some books together. Harry was supposed to be home at seven, and it was now eight fifteen. The kids asked where he was, and Louis only replied that he was busy at work but he'd be home soon. 

 

He cleaned the kitchen and was just about to sit to watch some television when his phone rang from it's charger in the kitchen. He didn't recognize the number but he answered anyway. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Louis Styles?" A voice asked. 

 

Louis frowned. "May I ask who's calling?" 

 

"This is Dr. Malik from Royal London Hospital. We have your husband admitted here." 

 

Louis' heart dropped. "What?" He stared out the window at the pouring rain. 

 

"If you'd come down right away I can discuss this further with you." Dr. Malik suggested. 

 

Louis nodded, but he forgot that Dr. Malik couldn't see him. "Of course. Yeah, okay." He said. "Right away."

 

"Tenth floor, ask for Dr. Malik at the nurses station." Dr. Malik said before hanging up. Louis gripped his phone and took a few deep breaths. Panicking would not help this situation at all. He needed a clear head. First, he had to get his mum over here. He dialed her and explained what was happening. When she got over her initial shock, she agreed and left right away. 

 

He went upstairs and packed a bag, mostly clothes for Harry because he didn't know the whole situation and why Harry was in the hospital in the first place. Then, he checked on the kids and gave them soft kisses, making sure not to wake them. 

 

He slid his coat on and made sure he had everything. A soft knock at the door resonated through the house before the door clicked open. He hurried downstairs and greeted his frantic parents. 

 

"I don't know what's happening, so don't ask questions. I'll call you later, but I have to go." He said quickly, giving them both hugs. He grabbed the keys from the kitchen and went into the garage. He backed out as best as he could, being careful because of the rain. 

 

He was jittery the whole drive to the hospital. He drove slower than the speed limit, wipers going, sloshing water off the sides of the car. When the hospital appeared in front of him, every possible worst-case scenario popped up in his head. What if Harry had died? Or what if he was in a coma? Amnesia? Why was he even in the fucking hospital? 

 

He parked and exited the car quickly, walking as fast as he could to get out of the rain. He was the only one in the elevators all the way to the tenth floor. At the nurses station, he asked for Dr. Malik. The nurse nodded and paged the doctor, suggesting that Louis sit down while he waited. 

 

He didn't have to wait long before a handsome, raven-haired doctor was stepping in front of him. "Louis?" 

 

Louis nodded and stood. "Where is he?" 

 

Dr. Malik chuckled. "In room 654." 

 

"Why are you laughing? Why is he here?" Louis demanded, clutching the bag he had tightly. A frown was etched on his face. 

 

"Calm down, please. Mr. Styles was brought in at approximately seven thirteen. He was involved in a accident where one vehicle hit the passengers side of his, and then his own vehicle hydroplaned until it came to rest at a guardrail." Dr. Malik explained. 

 

"So is he okay?" Louis asked. 

 

Dr. Malik nodded. "He's fine. Being treated right now for a mild concussion and bruised ribs. You can go in at anytime." 

 

Louis barely even thanked the doctor before rushing to room 654. He opened the door and gasped. Harry was sitting on the bed shirtless, a white wrap around his ribs. A nurse was standing in front of him, shining a flashlight in his eyes. He looked over when Louis entered the room. 

 

"Hey, baby." He greeted slowly. Louis started crying, wiping his nose on his coat sleeve. The nurse excused herself and closed the door softly. Harry stood carefully from the bed and walked over to him slowly. "Why are you crying, love?"

 

"I was just so _scared_." Louis sobbed into Harry's chest, wary of his ribs. After sobbing for awhile, he pulled back and wiped his face. "Stupid hormones."

 

"Don't blame the hormones, love. This is a natural, normal response." Harry assured him.  

 

Louis nodded and squeezed Harry's hands. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt. Oh my God, if you were hurt, I don't know what I'd do. I'd have to raise the babies by myself," He cradled his stomach. "And have this one by myself-"

 

Harry placed his hands on either sides of Louis' face and made the smaller boy look up at him. "Stop it. Right now. I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I'm so lucky that I only got a concussion and bruised ribs. You shouldn't worry because I'm not."

 

"How can I not? You could have-"

 

"But I didn't." Harry interrupted. "I'm standing right here, virtually unharmed. Right here. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." 

 

"I want you to move back in. Right now." Louis traced his fingers over Harry's chest. "I'm not letting you live outside of our house a moment longer. I love you so much." A few more tears escaped his eyes and he bit his lip. Harry thumbed them away and smiled softly. 

 

"Sounds great, darling." He bent down carefully to kiss Louis' forehead. A knock on the door sounded before Dr. Malik stepped in. 

 

"Harry, you're good to go." He said, clapping his hands together. "You'll need to ice your ribs at least an hour before you go to sleep every night for the next few weeks, or until they feel better, and avoid any strenuous activity for the next few weeks. Pain reliever a couple times a day, and they should be better in no time. As for your concussion, stay awake for the next six hours. You can sleep safely after that." He turned to Louis. "If he starts to vomit or seems dazed, bring him back. Okay?"

 

Louis nodded. "Okay." He promised. Dr. Malik handed Louis Harry's discharge papers and he signed them, repeating Dr. Malik's directions in his head. He handed Dr. Malik the papers back and turned to help Harry into the clothes he brought, mainly because Harry's were wet and he didn't want Harry to put them back on. 

 

Thankfully, the shirt he grabbed in a rushed panic was a button up. He slid Harry's arms through the shirt and buttoned it up, careful not to brush against his ribs. Harry was already wearing scratchy hospital sweatpants, so he stuffed the pair he brought down inside of the bag and put the clothes Harry was wearing prior on top of them. 

 

"Ready?" Louis asked. "Can you walk?" 

 

Harry laughed quietly. "I can walk. Just some bruised ribs, darling." 

 

They left the hospital room and rode the elevator down to the first floor. The rain had let up, but the lightening and thunder still lurking gave a hint that it should be starting up again soon. Louis offered to help Harry into the vehicle, but Harry pointed out that he wasn't helpless, but he appreciated Louis' offer. 

 

When they got home, Dan and Jay were talking in the kitchen. They stopped and turned when the two boys walked in. 

 

"Are you alright?" Jay asked. 

 

"What happened?" Dan inquired. 

 

Harry lowered himself into a chair while Louis busied himself making Harry something to eat. "Just a small accident. Another car hit mine and sent me hydroplaning. Scary, but I'm alright. Just some bruised ribs and a mild concussion."

 

Jay placed her hand over her heart and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God." She said. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt." 

 

Dan nodded. "You'll need to call the insurance company right away." 

 

Harry agreed. "I needed a new car anyway." He joked. "Perfect opportunity." 

 

Louis' head snapped up and he shot Harry a glare. "Don't joke about it." He demanded. 

 

"Sorry, love." Harry apologized. "Sorry to have you come over so late," He said to Dan and Jay. 

 

"No problem at all." Jay replied. She looked out the window. "Although, we would like to get home before the rain starts again. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" She proceeded to hug Louis and pat Harry's shoulder. Dan did the same and followed Jay out. 

 

"Tea?" Louis asked Harry, not waiting for him to answer. He filled a teacup anyway and handed it to Harry, along with some pain reliever. "Drink this. It shouldn't put you to sleep, I hope. We're going to be up for the next six hours."

 

Harry frowned. "I don't want you staying up until two-thirty in the morning." He said, knocking back the pills. 

 

Louis shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the microwave and pulled the plate of food he was warming up for Harry out. He grabbed a fork and carried it over. "It's not a big deal. I want to stay up with you. I need to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't fall asleep." He sat the plate in front of Harry and sat down beside him. 

 

Harry lifted the fork and dug in. He was starving. When the wind picked up, Louis looked outside. He saw a flash of lightening and thunder boomed a few seconds later. He stood and drew the curtains. 

 

"I'll go start the fire. Fancy sitting in front of it for awhile?" He asked. "You were out in the freezing cold rain before you were taken to the hospital. Might do you good to warm up." He waited for Harry to nod before he was heading for the den. Harry could hear him strike the match and light the fire. Soon, a light glow and some crackling sounds were heard. 

 

Harry finished quickly and walked his plate slowly to the sink to rinse it off. He drank the rest of his tea and went into the den to sit on the couch. Louis came in from the guest room holding a soft blanket. 

 

"Here we are!" He chirped happily. He made himself comfortable beside Harry and threw the blanket on top of them both. "Ready to stay up for six hours?" 

 

Harry sighed and nodded. It was going to be a long six hours. 


	11. Chapter 11

One hour and seven minutes later, Louis was almost fast asleep on the couch. Harry watched as he would doze, and then jerk his head back up. His eyelids would flutter close every now and then and stay closed for up to a minute, signaling to Harry just how tired Louis was. He did, after all, have to rush to the hospital an hour and a half before. 

 

"Love, you can sleep." Harry told him. Louis shook his head no, though. 

 

"If you're up, I'm up. I'm just acting like you're a twin, helplessly sick and wanting their mummy." He yawned, sitting up straighter. "It would help me tremendously if you would whine occasionally and ask to sleep in my lap. Maybe ask to nurse? That always helps the sick baby."  
 

Harry's face lit up. "I could definitely nurse right now. Bring it on." 

 

Louis shook his head and smiled. "No. My nipples hurt and you're a grown man."

 

"A grown man who loves your nipples." Harry replied cheekily. 

 

"Well, they've been mine for the past few months. There's no way I'm sharing them until the baby gets here." Louis covered his chest with his hands and tucked his toes under Harry's thighs. "Does your head hurt?"

 

"Nope. Not at all." Harry said. "Did you know that there's no medical fact that says I _have_ to stay up after a concussion? I actually need sleep." 

 

"I'm just doing what Dr. Malik said," Louis whined, actually whined. "If you don't like it, you shouldn't have gotten a concussion." As soon as he said it, his face contorted and tears began slipping down his face. "I didn't mean that!" 

 

"Hey, love, calm down. What's going on?" Harry asked, experiencing the first hormonal outburst from Louis since he got pregnant. He was just wondering a few days ago when Louis would start to snap. 

 

Louis crawled over to Harry and sat right next to him, curling up as best as he could without hurting Harry's ribs. "I'm just so tired and this baby is sitting right on top of my bladder and my head always hurts and I'm bloated all the time and I can smell everything and it annoys me so bad and then-"

 

Harry smoothed his hand down Louis' arm and shushed him. "Louis, baby, go to sleep. Right now. I don't want to hear any protesting. Lay down." He helped Louis situate himself on the couch, putting his head in his lap. "Good?"

 

Louis nodded and pressed his nose into Harry's lower stomach. 

 

"Good, now go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to go upstairs." Harry promised. He ran his fingers through the feathery soft hair on top of Louis' head, playing with it until the boy's breathing evened out and he was sleeping. He looked like an angel while sleeping. Smooth skin, gorgeous cheekbones, button nose, candy pink lips. Harry was the luckiest man in the world. 

 

Here he had this beautiful boy that's agreed to spend the rest of his life with Harry, and has given him four, about to be five, children, a warm and loving home, and all of the love in the world. He must have done something damn good in a previous life. Damn good.

 

-

 

The six hours passed excruciatingly slow. Harry watched a bit of television, read a couple of magazines, and finally, when two-thirty arrived, he shook Louis awake, ready to have them both go upstairs and sleep forever. Realistically, though, Harry would get to sleep while Louis woke up in four hours to deal with whatever child got up first. It wasn't fair, and Harry had a hard time getting the thought out of his mind. It wasn't fair that Louis had to stay with him and not even get proper rest. 

 

The thought was pushed back into the corners of his mind when Louis stirred on his lap. Blue eyes blinked up at him drowsily. 

 

"Is it bedtime?" Louis asked, yawning. 

 

Harry smiled down at him tiredly. "Yes, love. Come on, we've got to get you into a proper bed." 

 

Louis nodded and stood from the couch to stretch. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and then began to help Harry, resuming his role as the mother of the family. He rested one hand on the small of Harry's back and the other on Harry's hip, walking with him. 

 

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked as they were stepping up the stairs. "I'll get you some more pain reliever before you sleep. Do we need to ice your ribs, too?" 

 

Harry huffed a laugh. "If I was feeling poorly, love, I would tell you. Honestly, it doesn't hurt that bad. Just a bit of aching every now and then." He assured Louis. 

 

Louis looked like he wanted to say something, but he bit his lip instead and nodded. "Alright. Well, let's get you comfortable in bed. How many pillows do you want? Should we prop you up?" 

 

"Louis, relax. I'm perfectly fine with laying down, no pillows. Now, come lay with me." Harry held out his hand as he lowered himself down onto the bed. Louis grasped it and kissed his knuckles. 

 

"Let me get you your pain reliever, and then I'll lay down." He said. Harry waited while Louis dug the medicine out of the bathroom cabinet and poured some water into a cup. He came back from the bathroom and handed Harry the cup and the pills. 

 

"Thanks, love." Harry said after he swallowed them. He placed the cup down and leaned back onto his pillows. "Now, join me love. I've got to have you sleeping next to me or I can't sleep at all." 

 

Louis blushed at the cute sentiment and climbed up next to Harry. He pulled the covers over their legs and curled up next to Harry. "I can't use you as my pillow for the next few weeks." He pouted, tracing patterns into Harry's thigh. 

 

"Yes you can, darling. I won't say no." Harry massaged his fingertips into Louis' shoulder. 

 

"I don't want to hurt you. And besides, just being close to you is enough. I don't have to lay completely on you." Louis yawned. 

 

"You'll end up laying on me as you sleep," Harry sing-songed. "And I won't move you. Nope. In fact, I'll hold you even closer." 

 

Louis huffed and placed his arm over Harry's chest and his leg over Harry's, all gently. "There. Are you happy?" 

 

"I'm very happy, baby." Harry grinned down at him. "Now, I want you to close those pretty eyes and go to sleep." 

 

Louis didn't have to be told twice.

 

-

 

Maybe turning sharply in your sleep wasn't such a good idea. Harry snapped his eyes open from the sharp pain in his torso and hissed. The bed beside him was empty and he could hear commotion downstairs. It was almost ten thirty, so he'd slept a good while. 

 

He tossed his legs over the side of the bed and winced as he stood. His torso was rewrapped, thanks to Louis. He would have to give him a big kiss for that. Harry was kind of a baby when it came to things like that. He was walking over to the dresser when his door creaked open. 

 

A head of dark brown curls poked through, followed by bright blue-green eyes. "Daddy!" Ollie shouted gleefully. He pushed the door open and made his way over to Harry. He looked confusedly at the white wrapping around Harry's ribs. "Mummy?"

 

"Pardon?" Harry asked, sliding a shirt on as easily as possible. "Mummy's downstairs."

 

"No, mummy." Ollie said. He stuck his arms out and walked stiffly for a few moments before dissolving into giggles. Harry was just staring fondly, and a little confused, at the toddler. He heard someone come up the stairs, and a few moments later, Louis came in. 

 

"There you are!" Louis scooped Ollie up and blew a raspberry on his tummy. "Silly little baby." 

 

"Daddy mummy!" Ollie pointed to Harry with one hand while the other was clutched to Louis' arm. Louis looked at Harry. 

 

"That's right! You smart little boy. Mummy's smart little baby." Louis cooed. "I love you so much."

 

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "What's all this nonsense? Why do I keep getting called mummy?" 

 

"I've been teaching the boys something new everyday, and a few days ago, we learned about ancient Egypt and the mummies there. Ollie recognized your chest wrap and thought that you looked like a mummy." Louis informed him proudly. "Because my babies are so smart. The smartest, yes they are." 

 

Harry cleared his throat. "I should get some credits. They're my babies too." He pointed out. He watched as Louis sat Ollie down. The toddler took off like a bullet, leaving them alone. 

 

"Well, Daddy," Louis looked at him coyly and walked over to him. "I carried them, and birthed them, so I think that scientifically, they get their smarts from me. I did graduate at the top of my class." 

 

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis' hips and squeezed gently. "Well, I put them there. And love, I own one of the largest corporations in the world. Top of my class as well." 

 

"Yes, when you were graduating at the top of your class, I was fourteen." Louis bit his lip. 

 

"Don't remind me of the age difference, love." Harry groaned. 

 

"You have no idea," Louis said, his voice filled with lust. "How much the age difference turns me on." 

 

Harry looked down at him, wearing a cocky smile. "Yeah?" 

 

Louis nodded and bit his lip. His hand slithered down to the front of Harry's pants. He gripped the prominent (and growing) bulge and squeezed. "So _big_ ," He whispered. "I love it so much. Can I, Daddy?" 

 

Harry's mouth was too dry to form words, so he nodded his head and watched Louis drop to his knees and drag his pants down. His cock sprang free and was immediately gripped in Louis' small hand. He began pumping it up and down, the dry drag driving Harry crazy. 

 

The first lick was always tentative, but after Louis got a taste of the sweet precum dribbling out, he was insatiable. He suckled the head like a lollipop and cupped Harry's balls, moving them back and forth in his hand. Above him, Harry was biting his thumb to keep himself from moaning too loud. His other hand was gripping Louis' soft hair, guiding the smaller boy, even though it wasn't necessary. 

 

Louis knew exactly what to do to make Harry come, and especially when they had limited time like they did now. He hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat. He loved the feeling of Harry deep in his throat, the heavy weight of Harry's cock on his tongue. It soothed him, believe it or not. 

 

He gripped Harry's thigh with both of his hands as he took Harry deeper. He didn't stop until his nose was nestled in the curls at the base of Harry's cock, and only then did he allow himself to bob his head up and down, sucking and slurping the head. 

 

"Fuck, your _mouth_ baby." Harry panted above him. Harry's grip in his hair tightened and he knew that Harry was going to come soon. He almost ached to the point of physical pain to have a mouthful of Harry's come. He wanted it more than anything right now. 

 

With one more squeeze to Harry's balls, and a cry above him, Harry came deep inside of his mouth, cock jerking. He pulled off and swallowed the mouthful, smacking his lips and scooping the rest off of his chin. He reached forward and grabbed Harry's cock to clean him off, but Harry held it away. 

 

"So sensitive, baby." Harry protested, breathing heavily. 

 

Louis actually whined. "Please? I just want it _so_ much." 

 

Harry could never deny Louis anything, so he sighed and released his cock. He watched as Louis dove back in for it and he tried not to cry out in sensitivity as Louis sucked on the head, pulling the last bits of come from his body. Once the boy was satisfied, he pulled off, leaving a kiss to the tip before standing up. He wrapped a hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him down, sealing their mouths together. Harry could taste himself on Louis' tongue, and if he hadn't just came harder than he had in a while, he'd be growing stiff again. 

 

"Thank you, Daddy." Louis whispered against his lips. 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' middle and pulled him closer. "Thank _you,_ princess." 

 

They held each other closely for awhile before Louis sighed. "I've got to get back downstairs." 

 

"I'll be down in a few minutes, doll." Harry said. "You won't be alone for long." 

 

"Yes, but what can you actually do with bruised ribs?" Louis stepped back, still holding Harry's hands. 

 

"Um, whatever you ask me to do?" Harry tried. Of course he would do anything Louis asked of him. If Louis asked him to go downstairs and lift up the couch, he would do it. Louis wouldn't ask, though, which is what made them trust each other so much. Louis trusted Harry to take care of him and their babies, and Harry trusted Louis to take care of him whenever he needed it, which was always. Louis would never stop taking care of Harry. 

 

"You can sit and keep Theo company." Louis said, a sad look gracing his features. "The other boys are being terrible to him."

 

Harry frowned. "What are they doing?" 

 

"Harry, it's horrible. They won't let Theo play with him, and they're making fun of him, and when they went outside earlier, Theo came back in with a bruise. They're being so horrible to him. My poor Theo." Louis sniffled and let out a few tears. 

 

"Hey, love," Harry cupped Louis' face in his hands and wiped away the tears. "I'll be down in a few minutes, I'll talk to them." 

 

Louis nodded and stepped back. "Okay. Hurry. I'm going to go and see if I can put a movie on for them or something. Keep everything neutral." 

 

Harry watched as Louis walked out of the room before pulling on his pants. He couldn't believe that his boys were being horrible to their baby brother. It didn't seem possible. They'd been raising them right, right? Louis had no tolerance for attitudes or bad behavior towards each other. And he'd made it clear to Bean and Lucas that Ollie and Theo were so much younger and smaller and they needed to be taught with, not fought with. 

 

He sighed and made his way out of the bedroom and downstairs, where there was a loud commotion. There was wailing and shouting. 

 

"Harry Edward and Lucas William, you get back here right now." He heard Louis say, not shout, loudly. He followed the noise to the kitchen, where Louis was holding Theo, pressing his hand over Theo's bloody nose. Bean and Lucas were standing in front of him, wearing guilty expressions, followed by Ollie, who was sitting. 

 

"Explain to me what happened." Louis said to the two oldest boys. They both shifted, but said nothing. "Because, I didn't see anything." He did. "I'm giving you two a chance to tell me, in your own words, what happened." 

 

Harry stepped in, and four sets of eyes were on him. Louis sighed. 

 

"You take over. I've got to go stop Theo's bloody nose." Louis skirted around Harry towards the bathroom. There was a lot of blood, surprisingly, and Harry made a note to mop the kitchen later. 

 

"Boys." Harry stood in front of them. He hated punishments, but from the look on Theo's bloody face and the guilty looks on the other three's, punishment was crucial. He couldn't have his children going around hurting one another. "What happened?" 

 

Still, they said nothing. Ollie stood up and pointed to the bathroom. "Thee!" He cried. He wanted Theo, clearly, but Harry shook his head. 

 

"If I have to ask again," He said in his I'm-Your-Father-And-I'm-Not-Fucking-Around voice. "You won't like the punishment. Bean, what happened?" 

 

Bean shrugged his small shoulders but spoke. "We didn't mean too." He said quietly. 

 

"Didn't mean to what?" Harry asked. 

 

"Hurt him." 

 

"But your Mum told me that you two," He pointed to Bean and Lucas. "Have been treating Theo horribly. Why's that?" 

 

Again, more shrugs. 

 

"No more shrugging. Answer me, now." He said. 

 

"We didn't mean too!" Lucas cried, on the verge of tears. As Louis' counterpart, seeing the small boy cry hit Harry right in the chest, but he had to stay strong. 

 

"I still don't know what you boys didn't mean to do." Harry told them. 

 

"We were just playing around." Bean said. "And Theo was bugging us, so I threw a block at him. I didn't expect it to hit him, honestly!" 

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Bean, go and get me every single block that you own. You have five minutes. Lucas, I want you to go and bring me every single block that you own. Five minutes." 

 

The boys nodded and walked sullenly up the stairs. Ollie was left, staring at Harry with a blank expression. Harry returned the look until Ollie stood up on his fat little legs and smiled widely. 

 

"Daddy!" He screeched. "Thee?" 

 

"Thee is with Mummy, son." Harry answered, leaning his elbows on the counter. "He's got a booboo." 

 

"Booboo?" Ollie asked. "Me has booboo?"

 

Harry would have been confused, but Ollie and Theo referred to each other as "me", and it was quite honestly the cutest thing ever. It meant that they were recognizing themselves and what they looked like, as well as the fact that they're twins. 

 

"Yes, love. Thee has a booboo. Why don't you go and play?" He suggested. The toddler forgot all about Theo and he toddled into the den. Harry sighed and rested his head on he counter. He heard the bathroom door open, and some sniffling. He lifted his head just as Louis appeared with Theo, who's face was tear streaked and sad. 

 

He walked over to them and pressed a kiss to Theo's forehead. "Hi, baby boy." He said quietly. Theo just looked up at him sadly. 

 

"I'm going to go upstairs and we're going to lay down." Louis said. "How are the others? Did you get what happened?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Bean threw a block at him. He and Lucas are upstairs right now collecting every single block they own." 

 

Louis nodded. "Good. They're punishment is no dessert for a week." 

 

"Isn't the block thing enough punishment?" Harry asked. 

 

"No. Taking their blocks is making sure they don't throw any more blocks. Taking dessert is making sure that they don't throw _anything_." Louis informed him. "Now, I've got to go take my poor baby upstairs." 

 

"See you in a bit." Harry said. 

 

"See you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i lost the first chapter of my abo fic. damn ao3 and their rule about drafts staying for one month.
> 
> forgive the length of this. ive been sick for the past five days, and this was honestly all i could write 
> 
> i still love yall so much


	12. Chapter 12

After the block throwing incident, Bean and Lucas made it their mission to make Theo feel as much love as possible. At first, the toddler was a little apprehensive because of the prior neglect he had been getting, but he got used to it, and he craved their attention now. It made Louis happy to see his boys playing so well together. He could focus on other things now besides how lonely Theo would get. 

 

He was busy as of late trying to figure out what they could do as a family before Bean went off to primary school, which was in two weeks. It made his heart hurt a little every time he thought of it, and he wanted to keep Bean home as much as possible, but he knew that it was important for Bean to go out and make friends and learn things. 

 

He was glad that the boys weren't too upset about not going to Disney, especially after they were promised the trip sometime soon. Louis had such great boys. They understood and they even helped Louis with some ideas. Bean suggested skydiving, Lucas suggested they painted, and the twins just nodded their heads to whatever their brothers said. 

 

So, here he was, making dinner while searching vacation ideas on his iPad, which he had propped up on the cookbook holder while he stirred something in a pot. He had one hand on his back, rubbing the tense muscles. He was now fourteen weeks pregnant and feeling it. 

 

Harry had gone back to work, arguing that it had been a week since his accident and he was going stir-crazy and needed to work. So, Louis supported Harry, who was stubborn, and always expected to see Harry come home around noon, faking about something but really wanting to come home because he was tired and sore. Louis never did say _I told_ _you so,_ even though he wanted too. 

 

But, it was nearing six o'clock and Harry was still working. He truly was stubborn. While he searched for vacations, he could hear the boys playing upstairs. Their quiet footsteps and their loud laughter made him smile. 

 

He stopped the stirring and grabbed some plates down from the cabinets when he heard the front door open and close. Harry was home. He sat out the pain reliever and a glass of water, knowing Harry would need it. 

 

"Something smells great." Harry said, entering the kitchen, walking at a slow pace. Louis smiled and nodded towards the pain reliever. 

 

"Theo wanted spaghetti and meatballs," Louis told him. "So, here we are." 

 

"Well, it smells amazing. Like always." Harry complimented. He went behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his bump, rubbing the skin. "Speaking of, how is everyone? Are they still being mean to Theo?"

 

Louis shook his head and added some spice to the sauce. "No, not at all. In fact," Louis said, holding a spoon up for Harry to taste. "They've been showering him with attention. He was a little apprehensive at first, but now he loves it." 

 

"That's fantastic. The sauce, I mean. And I'm glad that they're finally getting along." Harry placed a kiss to the side of Louis' neck and walked over to the table, setting out the plates and forks. "I didn't raise my boys to be mean to anyone."

 

"It gets me hot when you talk like that." Louis said casually. Harry smirked. 

 

"Yeah?" He asked, walking back over to Louis. 

 

"Yeah. I love hearing you talk like that." He abandoned the pot of simmering sauce and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "I love hearing you talk about raising our babies." 

 

Harry ran his hands down the length of Louis' back, stopping to grab two handfuls of his bum. "You have no idea how hard I am right now," Harry whispered, biting Louis' earlobe. "But we have to finish this later, because I'm hearing footsteps." 

 

They pulled apart just as Lucas walked in. Louis went back to stirring the sauce and Harry setting the table. 

 

"Mummy?" Lucas asked, hopping over to Louis. 

 

"Yes, baby?" Louis hummed. 

 

"Can I have a cookie?" Lucas asked politely. 

 

"Now love," Louis said, facing Lucas. "It's almost dinnertime. You can have one after dinner, but you have to eat all of it, promise?" 

 

They'd been having trouble getting Bean and Lucas to eat as of late. The two boys were more focused on playing than eating, and in any other circumstance, Louis would be happy that they were so active, but he was more worried about them not getting enough food in their systems. It worried him to the point where he would lose sleep. 

 

"But I'm not hungry." Lucas whined. 

 

"Then why do you want a cookie?" Louis bent down to Lucas' level. "In fact, you can skip right to bath time!" He clapped his hands and smiled. 

 

Lucas shook his head. "No, wait! I might be a little hungry." The small boy tugged at his dinosaur shirt. 

 

"Tell you what," Louis stood back up, using one hand to knead out the knots in his lower back. "If you eat four meatballs then you can have a cookie, okay?" 

 

Lucas mulled the offer over in his head. He did really like meatballs, and he really wanted that cookie. Finally, he nodded his head and smiled. "Deal!" 

 

"Alright, now go get your brothers and wash your hands." Louis instructed. "Don't make any messes and come right back down!" Lucas bounded out of the room. 

 

"Great tactic, love." Harry complimented. He walked over to where Louis was dealing up six bowls of spaghetti and meatballs. He carried two blue and green plastic bowls over for the twins and sat them down. Louis followed with Bean and Lucas' dinosaur bowls. 

 

"Thanks," Louis said. "I'll give him as many cookies as he wants, I just want him to eat something." 

 

Harry carried the plate of garlic bread over and sat it in the middle of the table while Louis dished up the last two bowls. "I know, love. They'll both be gong through a growth-spurt soon, though." 

 

Louis sat the bowls down and sighed. "I hope so." 

 

A few seconds later, four bodies pushed themselves into the kitchen, one by one. Lucas and Bean took their seats while Ollie and Theo tried to sit on top of each other. Harry smiled at them for a few moments before correcting the situation. 

 

"Mummy, I'm thirsty." Bean pouted, tapping his fork against the table. 

 

"Well, lovely, you know where the juice boxes are." Louis replied. Bean and Lucas both groaned before getting up. Louis was teaching them about independence and self-serving, and getting their own juice boxes was something that they could do. Louis would get them breakfast, lunch, and dinner because that involved the stove, microwave, or toaster, and he didn't want them to hurt themselves. Anything else from the refrigerator or the cabinets, they could get for themselves, as long as they asked. 

 

"I got one for Ollie and Theo," Bean said, stopping at where his younger brothers were sitting, undoing the straw and sticking it through the provided slot. Ollie clapped in thanks and Theo just smiled brightly. 

 

"That was very thoughtful of you Beanie." Louis praised. 

 

"Thank you, Mummy." 

 

"Bread," Ollie shouted, reaching his hand towards the plate in the center of the table. He could barely reach past his bowl, but he was still giving it his all. 

 

"Ask nicely, Ollie." Harry reminded him. Ollie sat back in his chair and gave Harry a pouty face. 

 

"Bread." He said in a quieter voice. Harry laughed a little and handed the toddler a piece. "Thank 'oo." 

 

"You're welcome. Theo? Bread?" Harry turned to the other twin, who was holding a meatball in his fist and eating it. He shook his head, little round curls bouncing. "Louis? Bread?" 

 

Louis looked up from where he was cutting Lucas' noodles in half. "Sure." He said. "Thanks." 

 

"So," Harry said, finally getting to eat. "Beanie, are you excited for school?" 

 

The almost-six year old shrugged and twirled his fork around. "I guess so. Mummy says that I'll make new friends and get to read." 

 

Harry nodded his head. "That's right, love. Mummy and I will take you shopping for some new school things in a few days. Anything you think you want to take with you?" 

 

"Can I get a backpack with a dinosaur on it?" Bean asked happily. He and Lucas truly loved dinosaurs. 

 

"Of course you can, love." Harry nodded. 

 

The rest of their dinner was filled with idle chatter from the twins, Lucas eating more than four meatballs, and Bean threading elaborate stories together, waving his hands animatedly. Louis was up and down throughout the meal, getting Lucas some more meatballs and stopping the twins from getting sauce in each other's hair, and he'd hardly gotten in two bites. 

 

It agitated Harry that Louis wouldn't sit down, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop him. Louis was always more concerned about his children than he was himself, and, let's be honest, Harry was thrilled about that. But Louis was pregnant and he needed to stop for five minutes and eat something. 

 

Louis sent the boys up to take a bath while he cleaned the kitchen, keeping Louis company while he finished eating his spaghetti. He put the food away and rinsed the dishes, sticking them in the dishwasher. He took Louis' bowl when it was handed to him and did the same. 

 

"D'you think Bean will like school?" Louis asked when they were walking up the stairs to make sure the boys were taking a bath. Harry threaded their fingers together and nodded his head. 

 

"I think so." He said honestly. "He likes learning and meeting new people." 

 

"I hope he likes it. But if he doesn't, that's okay. He can stay home." Louis said. Harry chuckled under his breath and squeezed Louis' hand. 

 

"Trust me, love. He'll be fine."

 

-

 

Bean headed to school two weeks later. Louis was a miserable, nervous wreck the whole morning, asking Bean over and over again if he was sure about going to school. He made it very clear that he had the option to stay home, but Bean was excited. 

 

Harry drove Louis and Bean to the school that morning, mainly because Louis was crying too hard to see the road. He tried to keep his emotions in check so that Bean worried, which resulted in him crying into a tissue until they pulled up to the school. It was already buzzing with activity, and Louis spotted three other mums who were crying, so that made him feel not so embarrassed. 

 

They got out and Louis held Bean tight, kissing all over his face. Harry stood behind them, watching. Bean was hugging Louis back just as tightly, but he looked eager to go inside the building. Finally, after a few minutes, Louis stood back up and wiped his face. 

 

"Are you sure that you still want to go?" He asked his oldest son. "You can always come back later." 

 

Bean nodded his head. "I'm sure, Mummy. I really want to go." 

 

"Well, alright. But if you want to come home, you tell someone and I'll come and get you, okay?" Louis pulled Bean in for another hug. "And remember, your name is HJ, not Bean No one will know that we call you Bean, so pay extra attention, okay? If they call out HJ or Harry, that's you, darling. Don't forget." They'd had some trouble previously in the week with Bean confusing himself. They had called him Bean enough times and the now six year old thought it was his name. 

 

"I remember, Mummy." Bean stepped back and smiled at Louis, dimples popping out. "Mummy, are you sure you're okay?"

 

"I'm fine, my love." Louis ruffled Bean's bouncy curls and held back his tears. 

 

"I love you Mummy." Bean said. He wrapped his arms around Harry's legs. "I love you, Daddy." 

 

"I love you too, Beanie. Now, be good. Make new friends and be nice to everyone, Harry Edward. Understand?" Harry kissed the top of Bean's head. 

 

Bean nodded. "I know, Daddy. Can I go now?" Harry nodded and they watched as Bean ran towards the building, disappearing through the doors. They turned to leave, but Louis turned around quickly. 

 

"What if-" He said, but Harry caught him around the waist and held him close. 

 

"Love, we've done everything. There is no 'what if'. Trust me. He'll be fine." Harry ran his hands up and down Louis' back. "Now, let's get back to our other three monsters." 

 

Louis brightened at that, but he was still crying a bit. "Oh, yeah." 

 

Harry laughed and walked them back to the car. "Oh, yeah. We've still got three more at home." 

 

-

 

Louis was staring at the gray screen, waiting for Dr. Bowen to determine the gender of the baby. Harry was sitting next to him, running a fingertip around his protruding belly button.

 

"Well, Louis, Harry," Dr. Bowen sat back and chuckled to himself. "I hope you still have the boys' old baby outfits. You've got another boy coming."

 

Louis threw his head back and groaned. "Oh, for the love of God." He almost cried. "Can you check again?"

 

"I've checked and double checked, Louis. It's most definitely a boy." Dr. Bowen printed off a few pictures. "Any names yet?"

 

Louis glared at the doctor. "Yeah." He said. "Olivia."

 

"So I'm guessing that he was supposed to be a girl?" Dr. Bowen asked, handing Louis some tissues.

 

"Yes." Louis was grumpy now. He began to wipe the goop off of his tummy, batting Harry's hands away when they reached over to help. "Are we done?"

 

Dr. Bowen looked down at his clipboard. "Pretty much. You know the drill, eat right, drink plenty, exercise, sleep, vitamins. But other than that, we'll see you in a few weeks!"  He left the room, and Louis turned to glare at Harry, who was wearing a grin. 

 

"Why are you smiling?" He asked grumpily. He tugged his shirt back down and slid off of the bed. "It's not amusing." 

 

"Come on, love." Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulder. "We can always keep trying."

 

The look Louis gave him was scathing. "Um, no. This is the last baby I'm ever pushing out of my body for you." 

 

"Wait, really?" Harry asked, frowning. 

 

Louis nodded his head slowly and pulled his jacket on. "Yes. Harry, you were aware of this."

 

"Uh, no?" Harry zipped Louis' jacket, trying not to smile at the way it tightened around his tummy. 

 

"Harry, you were the one who told me you didn't want anymore!" Louis exclaimed. 

 

Harry shrugged. "I just, maybe I want a few more?" 

 

"This is baby number five!" Louis grabbed Harry's hands and placed them on his tummy. "This is it. No more. So, get in all the touching and the rubbing you can." 

 

Harry smiled down at Louis' stomach. "Tummy." He cooed. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a girl, baby. We tried so hard, too." 

 

Louis sighed and stood on his tippy toes, supported by Harry's hands. "I know. I love you still, though." 

 

Harry grinned. "I love you too."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh so sick of hearing about this nadine leopold 
> 
> why don't they just come out already. im getting impatient
> 
> dun dun dun don't jump to conclusions yet my pretties
> 
> everything is not as it appears to be
> 
> im starting to wrap this up
> 
> sorry for the long wait
> 
> i just started feeling better


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO lets pretend that what happens to Louis can happen in real life *and if it does happen in real life, let's pretend that it's common)
> 
> besides, i think you all will be much pleased

As soon as Louis and Harry got home from dropping Bean off at school, Louis was, in Harry's most honest, loving, opinion, whiny. He got that Louis was hormonal because of the pregnancy and emotional because he'd just dropped his baby off at primary school, but it wasn't a new thing. Children went off to school all the time, and he wasn't sad or upset. But when he found Louis in the kitchen later that morning, crying into a bag of barbecue flavored chips, he knew that he had to put a stop to it. 

 

He took the bag away from Louis (with minor difficulty), and made Louis look at him. "Baby, you need to stop crying now." He said. "It's not good for you to be crying this much, and the kids are going to think that something serious is wrong." 

 

Louis sniffled and blinked up at Harry through his wet lashes. "You don't understand," Louis tugged on Harry's shirt sleeve. "He's my baby."

 

Harry sighed. "I know, love. He's my baby, too. Remember?" 

 

Louis scrunched his face up. "But he's  _mine_. My little darling Beanie and I just miss him so much already."

 

Harry inconspicuously looked down at his watch. It said 8:22. They had just dropped Bean off twenty-two minutes ago. "Louis, stop crying right now." 

 

Louis shook his head and pressed his palms to Harry's chest. " _Harry_ , why aren't you upset? Our first baby just started school. Do you remember when I was pregnant with him?" 

 

Harry nodded. It was one of the darkest times in their relationship, and he hated to dwell on the fact. It made him feel sick to his stomach every time he thought about it, and he'd made everyone he knew promise to never tell Bean anything about it. He was ashamed of the way he'd acted during and after Bean's birth. 

 

"And how we hated each other? But we loved each other so much, and Beanie came along and made us realize that we needed to get our shit together. He's the reason we're still together and now he's growing up." With that, Louis burst into a fresh wave of tears. 

 

"Oh, love." Harry rubbed between Louis' shoulder blades. "Hush, now. Is that why you're so upset? Because our sweet little baby is growing up?" 

 

Louis nodded against Harry's chest. "And Lucas is five and the twins are three, and I wouldn't be surprised if this baby came out walking. All of my babies are growing up so fast." He pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Maybe I can ask Ollie to nurse. He still wants to do that."

 

Harry huffed a laugh. "Why would you ask Ollie to nurse?"

 

"Because it makes me feel closer to my babies, and it makes me feel like they need me." Louis informed him, wiping his nose and sniffing. His eyes were red and his cheeks were red, but he was still radiant. 

 

"Darling, how about we go lay down, hm?" He suggested, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. "Because you didn't get any sleep last night and I will not have my little bun," He poked Louis tummy, earning a squeak from him. "Be tired in the womb. So, off to bed." 

 

"But-" Louis protested, reaching around Harry. He held up the bag of chips and smiled. "These."

 

"Love," Harry said as he led them to the staircase. "It's eight thirty in the morning."

 

Louis huffed. "And your  _little bun_ wants these." 

 

Harry rested his hand on Louis' bum and laughed. "Alright, he can have them."

 

"Watch your hands, please." Louis asked politely, his hand deep into the bag of chips. "I don't feel like getting frisky right now."

 

"Right," Harry grinned from ear to ear. "But let me know when you do."

 

-

 

"Mummy, Bean isn't home yet." Lucas whimpered. He was sitting in the sitting room, staring out the window. He was waiting to see Harry's black Escalade pull into the drive any minute, and with each passing car, he was getting sadder and sadder. 

 

Ever since Bean had started school, Lucas was so hopelessly lost. He missed his brother terribly and he hated waking up in the mornings to find Bean already at school. He wanted to go with his older brother, but he wasn't old enough yet. 

 

From the kitchen, Louis sighed and lifted a warm cookie from the tray he had just taken out of the oven a few minutes prior. He walked over to the sad boy and kissed the top of his head. 

 

"He'll be home any minute, love." Louis assured him, handing him the cookie. "Trust me. Sometimes Daddy just drives extra slow."

 

Lucas giggled. "I know Daddy drives slow." He bit into the gooey cookie and went back to looking out the window. Louis stood and went back into the kitchen. He knew why it was taking Harry and Bean so long. Harry was stopping to get dinner and ice cream for everyone to celebrate Bean's first week at school. That's why Louis was making cookies and making sure that they had enough toppings for the ice cream. He even sat out soda for the boys. 

 

It was so much sugar and he would have to make sure everyone brushed their teeth twice tonight and used the mouthwash extra long, but it was going to be worth it. He was just glad that sugar didn't effect any of them, and if he was certain, it maybe made them sleepier. So, it was a win-win. 

 

"Beanie!" He heard Lucas shout, and a few seconds later, the front door slammed open and Bean burst in. 

 

"Lucas!" 

 

He stepped out of the kitchen just in time to see his two oldest sons tangle themselves together, hugging and laughing. It made his heart melt. He stepped towards Harry and took the pizza boxes out of his hands, leaving Harry with just the bags of ice cream and other necessities. 

 

"Pizza!" Ollie shouted, running towards Harry, even though he wasn't the one holding the food. 

 

"Okay, okay," Louis said over the noise. "I'm going to go and put these down in the living room. I sure wish I knew some hungry boys who would follow me." 

 

That got the boys' attention, and a few seconds later, Harry was left standing alone in the foyer, holding grocery bags. Louis came back a few seconds later, taking one of the bags. 

 

"Why are you standing there? Don't you know there's so much unhealthy food to eat?" He leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek. "C'mon, Daddy."

 

-

 

After the pizza and ice cream had been eaten and put away, and after the kids had brushed their teeth and their hair and washed their hands and faces, they were all tucked in, sound asleep. 

 

Except one. 

 

"Ollie, love." Harry pleaded. He was tired and it was almost ten thirty. "Don't you want to sleep?"

 

Ollie shook his head and tried to climb up Harry's pant leg, only to fall on his chunky little bum. "Daddy, no sleep." He informed Harry, running around his Daddy in circles. Louis came out of the bathroom (it was the fourth time he'd had to pee in the last hour) and groaned, which caught Ollie's attention. "Mummy!"

 

"Ollie! My baby, why are you still awake?" Louis asked, lifting Ollie up. He ignored Harry's look and swayed with Ollie in his arms. "Aren't you sleepy?"

 

Ollie shook his head. "No tired, Mummy." 

 

"Are you hungry, love bug?" Louis asked, offering the toddler what he knew couldn't be resisted. And sure enough, Ollie shook his head slowly. Louis smiled and situated himself on the bed, laying Ollie across his torso. Soon, the toddler was nursing, eyes closed. 

 

"How-" Harry asked, still standing at the foot of the bed. 

 

"It always puts him to sleep, Harry." Louis told him. "And besides, his little tummy still hurts when he has too much dairy." 

 

Harry just shook his head and climbed into bed. "Whatever gets him to sleep the fasted." He said, planting a kiss to Louis' cheek. He did the same to Ollie, only to have his little hand bat Harry away blindly. 

 

"Night, love." Louis looked over at Harry, who was pulling the covers up over himself. 

 

"Night." Harry replied. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, listening to Louis talk softly to Ollie. 

 

-

 

The rest of the year passed quickly, and Before Louis knew it, he and Harry were kissing in the New Year. Perrie and her fiance ( _almost husband_ , she would squeal every time she saw Louis) moved in down the street and soon, her, Niall, and Louis were all hanging out together, provided that Perrie wasn't working, which she always seemed to be. 

 

Louis' belly had gotten bigger, which was to be expected at thirty three weeks, but he felt something was off. Not only was everything increased (his sex drive, his cravings, his insomnia), but there was so much movement it was hard for him to stay still. Harry was always assuring him that things were fine and that it was just a large baby, which Louis could accept, because Bean was over nine pounds. 

 

All in all, everything was going great for them. Bean loved school and had made multiple friends, Lucas was quick to always play with the twins, the baby was growing great, and Harry was happier than he'd been in a long time.

 

-

 

Louis had just drifted off to sleep when a loud, obnoxious ringing filled his ears. It was Harry's ringtone. He nudged Harry with his elbow sleepily. "Harry," He said, eyes still closed. "Baby, your phone."

 

He could hear Harry shifting and then the ringing stopped. Harry's deep voice started to talk, but what really woke him up was Harry throwing the covers off of himself and standing swiftly. 

 

"What are you doing?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows and staring at Harry, who was tugging on a pair of jeans. 

 

"Just go back to sleep, love." Harry replied. 

 

"Harry, where are you going?" He asked again, sitting up. 

 

Harry sighed. "Robin's had a heart attack."

 

Louis gasped and slid off of the bed. "Is he alright?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle. He felt Harry's breathing, which was oddly relaxed for someone who just found out such news. 

 

"I couldn't really tell. Mum was hysterical. I'm going to drive up to see them." 

 

"We're coming too," Louis said, stepping away from Harry and walking over to his dresser drawers. 

 

"No you're not, Louis. The kids are asleep and you're-" 

 

"Harry, he's their grandfather and my father in law. We. Are. Going." Louis said with finality in his voice. He pulled a pair of yoga pants on and smoothed the band out, frowning at his lack of comfortable shirts to wear. He didn't have to frown for long because Harry was handing him a thick, knit sweater. 

 

"I'll go wake the boys." He said, pressing a kiss to Louis' temple. Louis slid the jumper and a pair of socks on before brushing his teeth. He needed to pack for the boys, because they would undoubtedly be in Holmes Chapel all day, and the boys would grow bored. He grabbed a bag from his closet and set off to the boys' room, where Harry was talking quietly to them. 

 

He put some books in the bag, regular and coloring, along with some small toys and a pair of clothes each. He carried the bag downstairs and began to fill it with different snacks and some juice, just in case the boys woke up during the three hour trip hungry. Or he got hungry. Whatever. When he was done, he sat the bag by the back door and went to help Harry with the kids. 

 

Bean and Lucas were already up and wearing their heaviest coats and snow boots, rubbing their eyes tiredly and leaning onto one another. Louis rubbed their backs until Harry appeared, carrying each twin in his arms. 

 

"Ready?" He asked Louis. 

 

"Let me take one while you put your coat on." Louis reached for Theo and took him. 

 

"Be careful," Harry warned, tugging on his coat one-handed. 

 

"I'm pregnant, not helpless." Louis reminded him, holding Theo close. Once Harry's coat was on, they all made their way to the Escalade. It was no struggle getting anyone in their booster seats and car seats, because they all fell asleep quickly once they hit the seat. Louis and Harry buckled them in and slid into their own seats. 

 

"Drive safe." Louis mumbled, reclining his seat and turning on the seat warmer. It was snowing outside, and he hated driving in snow. 

 

"Always do, love." Harry kissed Louis' knuckles and made sure the garage door was closed behind them before driving down the street. 

 

"I'll call Niall later today and have him let Duke out." Louis said, closing his eyes and yawning. 

 

"Good thinking, love." Harry complimented. "Now, go to sleep. We'll be there before you know it." 

 

-

 

They weren't there before he knew it. Harry had to stop six times for Louis to use the bathroom, but, four and a half hours later, they reached Holmes Chapel. Harry dropped Louis and the boys off at his mums house and drove to the hospital. His mother told him that they were on the fourth floor, so that's where he went. 

  
Anne saw him before he saw her, and soon, he was hugging her tightly. 

 

"Is he okay?" He asked frantically. He knew heart attacks were a big deal. 

 

His mum nodded her head. "He's going to be okay. Thank God." She said, wiping her face. 

 

"How did it happen?" He asked, leading her over to a row of chairs so that they could sit down. 

 

"Well, he'd been looking pretty waxen on New Year's, and he was awfully quiet during the whole thing, but he shrugged it off and said that he'd probably eaten a bad crab puff, but as we were getting ready for bed tonight, he complained of some pains. Again, he brushed it off. I only realized something was wrong when he got up to use the bathroom and I heard him fall." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "So I called 999 and as soon as we got here, that's when I called you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

 

Harry shook his head. "Course not, mum. Louis came, and we brought the boys. He figured that Robin would need some cheering up to do." 

 

Anne laughed quietly. "When doesn't he?" She said. "Are they at the house?"

 

Harry nodded. "I think they all went back to sleep. Especially Louis. He's gets insomnia whenever he reaches this stage of pregnancy."

 

Anne clucked her tongue. "Poor dear." She sympathized. 

 

A tall man with dark hair came over to them, holding a folder. "Are you here for Robin Twist?" He asked. Harry and Anne stood. "I'm Dr. Winston. He's doing great. We've stabilized him. The heart attack was mild, but he'll need to spend the next few days in the hospital." 

 

"Can we see him?" Harry asked. Dr. Winston nodded and led them to Robin's room. Robin was laying in bed, pale, but he had a smile on his face. 

 

"Hey, Harry!" He greeted. Anne went to give him a hug and she stood beside him. "Where are my grandkids?" 

 

Harry laughed quietly. "They're still sleeping. I dropped them and Louis off at your house. They'll come by later and see you. But how are you?" 

 

"Could be better, but could also be worse." Robin said. "Not complaining about my situation." 

 

"Robin," Anne frowned. "You've had a heart attack." 

 

"Yes, dear. A _minor_ one. I'm fine." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Don't look so sullen, love. I'll be out of here in no time." 

 

Anne nodded, but she looked scared. Harry knew that Robin would make it, but it was terrifying to think about; losing both fathers in his life was not something that he wanted to do. Ever. And he wanted his kids to grow up and know Robin. 

 

"Now," Robin addressed them. "Go home. I need to sleep and I can't do that with this pretty lady distracting me. Harry, take her home and don't come back without those grandkids." 

 

Anne laughed wetly and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "We'll be back later, I promise." 

 

-

 

After everyone ate lunch, they headed to the hospital. The boys fought over who got to press the elevator buttons, which resulted in Louis making them each stand in a corner of the elevator for the brief few seconds they were in it. It worked, though, because from then on, they were on their best behavior. 

 

Robin was so happy to see them. He was sitting up in bed and Harry helped each of the boys clamber up to sit next to him. Theo and Ollie curled up right next to him while Bean and Lucas sat to the side of him. 

 

"Grandpa?" Lucas asked, blinking his innocent blue eyes up at Robin. "Did you move here?" 

 

"No, Lucas. This bed is horribly uncomfortable. I wouldn't last one night here." Robin laughed. 

 

"Oh." Lucas patted Robin's blanket covered knee. "It kind of looks like the room Daddy moved in." 

 

Harry frowned and Louis almost laughed out loud. Lucas was so perceptive and not much got past him. Robin just shook his head and ruffled Lucas' hair. 

 

"I can assure you that your Dad hated the room he stayed in, too." Anne intervened. 

 

Bean nodded. "We heard him telling Mummy that his favorite place was right next to him. Which is silly because Daddy can't always be next to Mummy." He and Lucas giggled at that and Louis threaded his fingers with Harry's. 

 

"Doesn't stop you from trying, though." He whispered, looking up at Harry, who made a face in response. He leaned down and kissed Louis' nose. 

 

"I will never, ever stop trying." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. this story is dangerously near the end. im not even kidding so youve been warned. 
> 
> also, ive decided not to write any kinky smut or any graphic, detailed smut at that, so, ive decided that ill write one shots of the smut, along with other one shots that go along with this story
> 
> so! i am now accepting one shot requests at my tumblr: happilylarryao3
> 
> prompts like: louis doing something bad in public or embarrassing harry, a late night craving (for food or sex ayo), bean getting in trouble at school, the kids graduating, the kids leaving for university, finding out their dom/sub status, weddings, sex, etc. 
> 
> im going to start writing the one shots soon and ill make them part of this series instead of starting a different thing for them. 
> 
> but i mean it. fill my inbox up. right now. 
> 
> abrupt ending im sorry
> 
>  
> 
> im so exicted now dtayugihp;wkjghkqefigioujwfll


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you will kindly redirect your attention to chapter 13 of this story and chapter 27 of strict, you will see some lovely hate comments left by 'H'. you don't have too, but if you're in need of a good laugh like i was, they'll cheer you right up xoxo

Louis' due date was fast approaching, and Harry was on high alert. Between taking care of four children, working, and making sure Louis was okay, he was exhausted. He doesn't know how Louis does it every day. He loved it, but after a while, he realized the importance of naps. Still, even though he was helping more, he wasn't doing half as much as Louis did, and Louis was thirty eight weeks pregnant. 

 

On the rare day when he got to escape to work and have some time to himself, he could feel at ease, yet he missed being home, which is why at seven, he packed his briefcase and and clocked out to go home. He didn't really want to be that far away from Louis now, either, seeing as the boy was due to go into labor at any given moment, really. 

 

He was happy to walk into the house, dropping his briefcase and kicking off his shoes. He walked towards the kitchen, where most of the noise was, while loosening his tie. Louis was standing at the counter, cutting something with a something ridged. The boys were playing with something in their hands, and it smelled like lime and coconuts. 

 

"Hello, loves." He greeted, stepping behind Louis to give his tummy a rub. 

 

"How was work?" Louis asked, leaning back into Harry, still cutting a block of something white. 

 

"Decent. Couldn't wait to get back home, though." Harry replied honestly. Louis hummed in response and handed him a thick white block. 

 

"Smell it." He insisted. The boys were now looking at Harry earnestly, ready to watch his reaction. Harry sniffed it and was pleasantly surprised. 

 

"It smells great." He said. "What is it?" 

 

"Lotion!" Louis beamed. "The boys and I have been making some all afternoon." 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Sounds eventful." 

 

"It was." Louis said, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "Alright, loves. Bath time." 

 

Harry watched as all four children trudged out of the kitchen without complaining. "No dinner?" 

 

"They already ate." Louis turned to Harry. "Sorry. They were just hungry at the same time, so I fed them." 

 

"No problem." Harry held his hands up and moved towards the pantry. "If they're hungry, they're hungry. Are you hungry?" 

 

Louis shook his head and swept some lotion shavings into a bowl. "No, I ate with them. I'm going to go and make sure they're not making a mess. Do you want me to make you something?" 

 

"I've got it, love." Harry kissed his forehead. "Now, go."

 

-

 

Later that night, after the kids were asleep, Harry emerged from the bathroom and ruffled his wet curls with a towel to dry them. Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back and rubbing his stomach. 

 

"So," Harry began. "Lotion." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrow. "Lotion." He repeated. 

 

"Of all things, why lotion?" There wasn't really any way to phrase the question without sounding like a dick. 

 

"Because it sounded fun." Louis sat up. "Is everything okay?" 

 

Harry nodded. "I just don't know why you suggested lotion." 

 

"Like I said, it sounded fun. And it was fun." Louis replied. "What's the big deal?" 

 

"The big deal is that they're four boys and they're making lotion." Harry slid on a pair of flannel pajama pants. 

 

"So? What's the big deal?" Louis frowned. 

 

"I just don't want them doing...that stuff." Harry said. "It's..." 

 

"Girly?" Louis stood up and crossed his arms. "What does it matter? I like doing it, and they like doing it." 

 

"I just think that if they grow up making lotion, they won't be as tough." Harry slid on a shirt and faced his angry baby mama. 

 

"Do you even hear yourself talking?"

 

"Lucas has a baby doll, Louis, and he's in ballet. And you just stopped nursing the twins. Bean's favorite princess is Rapunzel. There's a limit, Louis." 

 

"Oh my God." Louis exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. So what if they like those things? It's not harming them. If anything, it's making them better people." 

 

"How?" Harry crossed his arms. 

 

"They have the option to choose what they want to do, Harry. Bean wanted to play footie, Lucas wanted to do ballet. So what if Lucas has a baby doll and Bean watches princess movies? They made those choices on their own. I'm teaching them that it's okay to like whatever they want. So they'll grow up to be loving and nurturing and understanding, big deal. Isn't that more important than how _tough_ they are?" Louis took a deep breath. "Actually, I can't even be in the same room with you right now. I'm going to go lay in the guest room." 

 

Harry just sighed and watched him go. Louis was right, like always. It wasn't wrong that his boys wanted to make lotion and take ballet and watch princess movies. He was just touchy to the fact. Blame it on the way he was raised. He was so proud of his boys, though. They were the reason he woke up in the morning; he loved them so much. He was so glad that Bean was protective and that Lucas was soft spoken and gentle, and that Ollie and Theo were loving and kind. 

 

Louis had raised his children right, and he was so grateful for that. Thinking about it, he wants his boys to grow up like Louis had described: loving, nurturing, and understanding. He wanted his boys to realize that there was no right or wrong to what you liked. Boys could play with dolls just like girls could play with army men. There wasn't any difference, and he wanted them to embrace that fact. 

 

And now, his lack of brain-to-mouth filter had made Louis upset with him, and he hated making Louis upset. He hated sleeping alone, but after many other fights, he realized that the best thing to do was let Louis cool off. He got very protective of the boys, and he was quick to defend them, even against Harry. And, it was never a good idea to upset Louis when he was thirty-eight weeks pregnant. 

 

That didn't stop him from checking on Louis, though, before he went to bed. From the look of it, Louis was fast asleep on his side, one hand tucked under his stomach and the other under his head. Once Harry made sure that Louis was comfortable, he headed back to the master bedroom, leaving room on Louis' side, just in case he snuck back in. 

 

-

 

On February tenth, shit hit the fan. 

 

Not really. But it was the most stressful day Harry has ever experienced, besides the day when the twins were born, but he didn't dwell on that one for long. No, February tenth started off normal enough for their household-Louis was complaining of cramps, the twins were trying to feed Duke crayons, and Bean and Theo built things with Lincoln Logs and Lego's upstairs. 

 

Harry stayed home from work because the weather was beginning to get horrendous. It was snowing and there was so much more to come, and Louis was getting worried. These stomach cramps felt an awful lot like labor, but he wasn't having contractions, nor had his water broken, but being thirty-eight weeks pregnant, he had to worry. That's why, when ten in the morning rolled around, he called his mother to come and get the boys. She agreed, and while she was on her way, he had Harry get the hospital bag, just in case. 

 

He called Dr. Bowen and explained the pains, and Dr. Bowen told him to come on in. He would have gone anyways. The pain got an inch worse before his mother showed up, and he barely bundled up the boys and kissed them before he had to go. He felt nauseous and the cramps were getting uncomfortable, so he literally hauled Harry out by his lapels to the car, waving goodbye to his mum and the kids as they drove off down the street. 

 

He'd barely stretched the seatbelt over his stomach before snapping at Harry once more, this time because Harry pressed the radio on with his knuckle and flipped through the stations while pulling out of the driveway. 

 

"Harry," Louis said between clenched teeth. "I love you so, so much, but I swear to God, if you don't keep those beautiful eyes on the road, I might scream." 

 

Harry lowered his hand and nodded. "Got it, love. Please don't scream. You're so lovely when you're not yelling." 

 

Louis turned to look at Harry, face softening. "Why are you so calm? I could very well be having this baby right here, right now. You wouldn't be so calm then." 

 

Harry laughed under his breath and turned onto the road that would take them to the hospital. "Love," He said. "I would do whatever it took to make sure you and my baby were safe, and being calm is a major part of that. So, please relax and try not to have him in the car." 

 

Louis gasped. "We haven't thought of any names!" He cried. "He'll be just Baby Boy Styles for the rest of his life." 

 

"Okay, that's enough. Love, I know you're freaking out, but it's snowing quite heavily and I'd like to get you to the hospital as a patient in labor, not the patient of a car accident. Okay?" 

 

Louis breathed through his nose and nodded. "Okay. I can do this. You're right, I'm sorry. I love you." 

 

Harry pulled into the hospital parking lot and shut the car off. "I love you too. Now, wait for me to help you down." He instructed, hurrying to the passenger side of the car. Louis was known to not wait for help. Once he had helped his majorly pregnant husband down, he locked the car before leading Louis into the hospital. He plopped Louis into a chair while he requested to see Dr. Bowen. 

 

Dr. Bowen, of course, didn't make them wait long, and he showed up with a wheelchair and a nurse that wasn't Perrie. Louis situated himself in the wheelchair and Harry pushed them down into an empty examination room, following Dr. Bowen and the nurse. 

 

"So, you think you're in labor?" Dr. Bowen asked, addressing Louis. 

 

"Correct. I think." Louis replied, playing with Harry's fingers. "I've just been cramping and it just started getting progressively worse in the past half-hour. It's not horrible, it's just uncomfortable. And it's not just the cramps, either. My back feels like it's straining." 

 

Dr. Bowen nodded and wrote something on a clipboard while the nurse handed Louis a blue gown and a cup. "You know what to do. Once you're done, we'll check and see if you're going into labor." 

 

Louis nodded and with Harry's help, made it to the bathroom. Harry stayed in the small room with him and helped him strip and tie the gown on. He left though when Louis had to pee in the cup. They were married for almost six years, had multiple children together, and he was shy of this. Harry didn't know why, but he respected Louis' decision and stood outside the door. 

 

A few minutes later, Louis was propped up on the bed, legs up and open, twisting the multiple rings Harry wore on his long fingers. Dr. Bowen was seating in front of Louis, checking his insides to make sure that everything was okay. 

 

"Well," He said after a few minutes. "You're body was preparing for labor. You're about two centimeters dilated." 

 

Louis lifted his head and looked down at Dr. Bowen. "Really? Are you sure? Harry, go down there and-" 

 

Harry looked at Louis in surprise. "No! I don't want too-" 

 

Dr. Bowen cleared his throat and stood up, peeling his gloves off and throwing them into the trashcan. "Relax. Louis, yes I'm sure. Nothing to worry about. You boys can go home." 

 

"Wait, why?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Louis. "He's dilated. That means that the baby is coming, right?" 

 

Dr. Bowen shook his head. "Not necessarily. You can be dilated for some time before going into active labor. There's nothing to worry about. Your water hasn't broken, the baby is content, and you're not effaced at all. This is your fourth pregnancy, things can and will be different than your first. I wouldn't worry until your water breaks." 

 

"Really?" Louis asked. "So what happens if things progress quickly?" 

 

"I'm confident that you'll get here in time, don't worry. But I'm going to go ahead and say that you boys have a few days, maybe even weeks before this baby will be born. Just keep that fortieth week in sight." Dr. Bowen nodded at them before leaving the room. Harry handed Louis his shirt and took the gown from him. 

 

"Huh," Louis said, pulling his yoga pants up. "I can't even feel the two centimeters. Have you noticed it?" 

 

Harry choked and glared at Louis. "I don't finger your cervix, Louis." 

 

Louis let out a round of giggles and planted his hands on Harry's shoulders, using them to jump down from the table. "You're silly." He said, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. "I knew I married you for a reason." 

 

"Well, that, and I proposed." Harry mentioned, leading them out of the hospital room and out to the car. "And you had my child. And you were pregnant with another one. And-" 

 

"Harry." Louis pouted. Harry turned him around and cupped his face. 

 

"Yes, love?" Harry asked, pressing their lips together so that Louis could feel them move around the shape of each word he spoke. 

 

"I love you." Louis said quietly. 

 

"I love you too."

 

-

 

 Because the weather was worsening, Harry and Louis headed straight home. Louis called his mother and asked her if it was alright if she kept the boys. She said yes, of course, and Harry dropped Louis off at home and quickly ran over some clothes and toys for the boys so that they wouldn't get bored. 

 

While Harry was gone, Louis began to rifle through the refrigerator, looking for something to snack on. He wasn't hungry for a full meal, but he wanted to give the baby nutrition. He finally settled on a stick of string cheese and a bottle of orange juice. He nibbled halfheartedly on the cheese and let Duke outside to use the bathroom. The snow was falling harder, creating a white blur outside. It was his favorite weather. 

 

He let Duke back inside and knelt down to wipe his feet dry. It was a struggle to get back up, and he had some slight cramping once he was upright, but he chalked that up to being crouched down for so long. 

 

He heard the front door open and Harry came in, pulling off his gloves and shaking his coat off. 

 

"Not on the floor!" Louis said, pointing to the puddles of melting snow by Harry's feet. Harry hung his coat up and shrugged. 

 

"I'll mop it up." He said, walking up to Louis and wrapping his arms around Louis' small frame. He buried his face in Louis' neck, pressing his cold nose against the warm skin of his neck. Louis let a squeal but let Harry warm up on him. 

 

"How about you go start the fire and we can do some naughty things in front of it?" Louis suggested, poking his fingers on Harry's hips. 

 

"You're up for it?" Harry asked. "Won't that be weird? I mean, you're dilated...won't that..." 

 

Louis lifted an eyebrow. "Are you afraid that the baby will see your cock?" 

 

"A little bit." Harry admitted. "I think we'd be safer staying above the belt for now." 

 

"Dr. Bowen said it could be a few weeks. Are you going to make me go two weeks without you?" Louis pouted, inching his hands up Harry's shirt. Harry just groaned in response.

 

-

 

Turns out, Dr. Bowen was wrong. Louis wasn't going to have the baby in two weeks, because he was confident in the fact that he was going to have it  _right now._  It was almost four in the evening, and Louis was sure that he was experiencing some form of contraction, even though it didn't hurt as much. No, his stomach just kept tightening up, and it wasn't normal for him to experience that. 

 

Harry was unaware of what Louis was going through, because Louis kept it to himself. He just bounced on a ball and stared out the window nervously. There was no way in hell they were going to be able to make it to the hospital with a zero chance of getting stuck or in a wreck. It just wasn't going to happen. 

 

Around five, the tightening was coming and stopping every few minutes, and he had an overwhelming pressure near his tailbone. That's when he remembered that Perrie and her doctor fiance had moved just a few houses down. Hallelujah. 

 

"Harry," He called, rubbing his stomach. Harry came in from the kitchen. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Listen very carefully. I need you to call Perrie and have her and her doctor fiance come over right now. After that's done, you need to help me into the guest room." He directed calmly. Harry furrowed his brow. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because, I think I'm about twenty minutes away from having this baby." Louis said. Harry's eyes bugged out of his head and he fishmouthed. 

 

"But Dr. Bowen-" 

 

"I know what Dr. Bowen said," Louis cried out. "But he was wrong, and unless you want me to have the baby alone, you'll do as I asked, please." 

 

Harry nodded and hurried back into the kitchen. Louis had written all of the numbers he thought he might need, and Perrie's was on top of the list on the fridge. Harry called her and explained to her what was happening. She sounded surprised and promised that her and Zayn would walk over as quickly as possible. She told Harry to keep Louis calm and comfortable before hanging up. 

 

After that was done, Harry helped Louis into the guest room and helped him onto the bed. 

 

"Can't believe this baby is gonna be born here." Louis mumbled, laying on his side and panting. "Can you believe it? Is Perrie on her way?" 

 

Harry nodded. "She's on her way with Zayn." 

 

Louis frowned. "Zayn?" 

 

"Apparently, that's her fiance." Harry told him. "Can I get you anything?" 

 

"No. Just maybe rub right here?" Louis took Harry's hand and pressed it to his lower abdomen. Harry nodded and began to rub gentle but firm circles onto the warm skin until the doorbell sounded throughout the house. 

 

"I'll be right back, love. Try not to have him until I get back." Harry darted out the door, leaving Louis to roll his eyes and wait. A few seconds later, Perrie and her extremely delicious fiance came through the door. 

 

"Louis!" Perrie greeted, setting a bag down on the floor. "How are you feeling?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "Can't complain. Although, I'm positive that I'm about to have a baby. Other than that, peachy." 

 

She giggled and turned to Zayn. "This is Louis, babe. And Louis, this is Zayn. He used to be an obstetrician before he moved to surgery. Lucky, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

"You know how to pick 'em, Perrie." He complimented. 

 

"Alright," Zayn said, taking off his coat and tossing it to the side. "Let's check everything and make sure you're good. I'll need you to take your pants off and is there a sheet you can drape over your legs?" 

 

Harry nodded and stepped out to the hall linen closet to grab a sheet. He handed it to Louis and helped the boy shed his pants. Once the sheet was draped appropriately over Louis, and Louis was seated on the edge of the bed with his legs open, Zayn slid a latex glove on and slid in a finger. 

 

"You were right in calling us," Zayn said. "You're ten centimeters dilated. Perrie's already dialed an ambulance, but with this weather, it could take awhile." 

 

"What happens if I need to push?" Louis asked. 

 

"Then you push." Zayn said. 

 

"Good. Because I think I need to push." 

 

Harry looked from Louis to Zayn to Perrie. "His water hasn't broken. Isn't that dangerous?" 

 

Before anyone could answer, Zayn looked up at them. "I think we may need a new sheet." He said. "Louis' water just broke." 

 

"I think we'll need a new bed, anyway." Harry replied.  _Great timing, Louis._

 

"Can I push yet?" Louis groaned. 

 

Perrie turned to Harry. "I need fresh, clean towels, a baby blanket, a large bowl or maybe a bag with no holes, and you need to turn up the heat asap." She instructed. "We need to keep the baby warm once he gets here. And hopefully by then, the ambulance would have arrived." 

 

Harry nodded and left the room to search for the items Perrie requested. Perrie pushed some pillows behind Louis so that he could be elevated comfortably. The bed underneath him was soaked, but the overwhelming urge to start pushing made him forget all about it. 

 

"Why is the baby coming so quickly?" Louis fretted. "Is there something wrong with him?" 

 

Zayn shook his head and covered his body with a towel that Harry had brought back. He sat the others on the bed and gripped Louis' hand. "No. He's just finding it easy to get out. This is your fourth pregnancy, correct?" 

 

"Yeah, fifth kid." Louis explained. 

 

"That's why. Now, I want to try to prolong this until we're ready, so I want you to pant three times and then one long blow, okay? Repeat that. It will prolong labor for a few minutes." Zayn instructed.

 

"I don't want to prolong it!" Louis cried. "I want him out now!" 

 

Harry sat beside Louis and pushed the hair off of his forehead. "Hush, love. I know, but you've got to do what Zayn is telling you." Louis glared, but he began the breathing exercise while Perrie gathered up the towels and handed one to Zayn. She dug through the bag they brought and produced a nasal aspirator, which would clear the baby's throat and nose when he was born. 

 

"Oh my God, people." Louis grouched. "Can I push yet? At this rate, he'll walk out." 

 

Harry shushed him again and rubbed his belly while Zayn pushed an ottoman up to the edge of the bed. He sat down in between Louis' legs and pulled a clean pair of gloves on. Perrie stood beside him with a blanket. She had just returned from getting some warm water to clean the baby with. 

 

"Okay, Louis," Zayn said. "Feel free to push anytime." 

 

"Thank God." Louis muttered. He gripped Harry's hand and bore down, breathing through the push. 

 

"Are you contracting at all?" Perrie asked him. He shook his head. "This is amazing. I don't think I've ever seen a labor happen this fast." 

 

Harry grimaced at the tightness around his hand. "Well, let me introduce you to the baby once he's born." 

 

Louis pushed again, cracking Harry's knuckles and cursing. "This really hurts." He said to Harry. 

 

"You're doing good," Zayn commented. "He's crowning. One more big push, and I think I can get him out. Ready?" 

 

Louis nodded and took a deep breath before pushing once more. He felt the pressure lessen completely from his body and he relaxed. His insides felt like they were shaking, and he was still squeezing Harry's hand. A few seconds later, after some sucking sounds, a shrill cry sounded through the room. Harry was staring down between Louis' legs and Zayn, who was placing the baby in the towel. 

 

Perrie wrapped the baby up in the towel and placed him on Louis' chest. The cord was still attached, making it semi-awkward, but Louis laughed wetly and cupped his hand around the baby's face. 

 

"Congrats," Zayn said, standing. "She's a beauty." 

 

"Thanks." Harry and Louis said at the same time. Then they looked up at him. 

 

"Wait, what?" Louis asked. Perrie was laying a towel underneath him so that when he delivered the placenta, it would be easy to clean, same with the blood he was about to lose. "It's a boy." 

 

Zayn shook his head. "No, you've just had a baby girl. I promise." 

 

Harry stared down at the little wrinkly baby in Louis' arms. Soft skin, delicate eyelashes, button nose, chubby cheeks. Covered in afterbirth, but definitely a girl. "But how? Dr. Bowen double checked." 

 

"It's quite possible that her umbilical cord could have been in the way for each ultrasound. Did you feel her move very much?" Perrie asked. She was standing next to Louis, draping a thin blanket over his midsection to provide extra warmth. 

 

"No, not really." He replied. 

 

"She could have stayed in one place. It happens." She sat down on the ottoman. "Okay, so if you feel another urge to push, it's the placenta, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded but kept his gaze on his daughter. "I don't think I do right now." He replied. 

 

"That's alright," She said. "You should in a few minutes, though." She stood up and dug around for her cellphone. "I'm going to go and see about the ETA of the ambulance. If you need me, just holler."

 

They nodded and Harry kissed Louis' temple. "I'm so proud of you." Harry praised. "You're so good." 

 

"Can you believe it?" Louis looked up at him. "A girl." 

 

Harry shook his head and traced his finger down her damp cheek. He honestly couldn't believe it.

 

-

 

Six minutes after Louis delivered the placenta (Harry had to leave the room because he got nauseous looking at it ((it reminded him of raw liver)), the ambulance arrived. Louis' cord and placenta was taken care of by the ambulance crew. They performed a series of tests on her while she was still laying on Louis' stomach, and after checking Louis over, making sure that his c-section scar was alright and hadn't been traumatized, they deemed both Louis and the baby well. 

 

Holding his baby girl and laying on their guest bedroom bed, with ambulance personnel talking to Harry and Perrie and Zayn cleaning themselves up, Louis began to cry. It was surreal, having his baby this quick and at home, and having a girl instead of a boy, and already being so in love with her. She was washed and cleaned up, and he was covered from the waist down, but he felt exposed, laying there crying. 

 

Harry was by his side in an instant, as was Perrie. Zayn was showing the ambulance crew out. Harry tried asking what was wrong, but Louis couldn't speak through his sobs. Luckily Perrie knew what was going on. 

 

"Sometimes," She said to Harry. "After a quick and unexpected birth, which is an intense situation, it can traumatize the mum to a certain extent. What Louis is probably feeling is overwhelmed and a bit scared. It's perfectly normal, and on top of his other hormones, this is appropriate." 

 

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed the top of his sweaty head. "Is that it, love?" 

 

Louis shook his head and looked down at the baby, who was rooting around. "Just happy. Really happy." He sniffled. Perrie smiled at him. 

 

"It looks like she wants to nurse. Do you need anymore help?" She asked, standing up. It was nearing seven o'clock, the whole ordeal taking less than an hour and a half. She was probably tired and wanted to go home. 

 

"No," Louis shook his head. "We've got it. Thank you so much, Perrie." 

 

"My pleasure. I've been there for every Styles' baby. What makes you think I'd miss this one?" She winked. "Perfect that I moved into the neighborhood, huh?" 

 

Harry stood up and gestured to the door. "I'll let you out." He said. "You'll be alright, love?" He asked Louis. Louis nodded and shifted so that he was laying more comfortable on the pillows. He cradled his baby close to his chest and sighed. He was immensely happy. 

 

-

 

After he successfully nursed the baby and walked upstairs to the master bedroom, clutching the baby to his chest carefully while Harry led him up, a protective hand on his lower back. He was sore and it hurt to walk, but he made it to the bedroom in one piece. Harry made himself useful and grabbed a diaper and a yellow onesie for the baby. Louis was never so thankful that he'd requested gender-neutral clothes. When they went out the next day, weather permitting, to deal with the legal stuff (her birth certificate, hospital check-up), they would have to get her some clothes. 

 

Once she was dressed and warm, Louis laid her back on the bed and watched her sleep. Harry sat beside him and tugged him into an embrace. 

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, smoothing a hand over Louis' damp hair. 

 

"Content." Louis replied. It was the only word that seemed fitting. "I just gave birth in less than an hour, and our baby boy turned out to be a baby girl. My insides feel shaky and I'm sore and feel like I could use a hot shower, but I'm content." 

 

"I'm so proud of you, you know?" Harry whispered, eyes focused on their sleeping baby girl. "So, so incredibly proud of you." 

 

Louis turned to him and smiled tiredly. "I love you." 

 

Harry nuzzled his face in Louis' neck. "I love you too. So much." 

 

They sat there and stared at their unnamed baby girl for a little while longer before Harry suggested that Louis go and shower. Louis was hesitant to leave his baby's side, but once he stepped into the hot shower, the thought quickly melted away. Harry was more than capable of watching her for the five minutes Louis planned on showering, and he was right. 

 

When he stepped out and dried himself off, he could hear Harry's voice. He was probably talking to the baby. He pulled on a pair of soft cotton underwear and a pair of Harry's loose pajama pants, paired with one of Harry's shirts. He was comfortable and the loose clothing was heavenly. He turned the bathroom light off and stepped out into the bedroom. 

 

Harry was standing by the bassinet, cradling the tiny baby in his arms. He kissed her soft forehead and lowered her into the bed. He stayed a little while longer, making sure that she was warm and comfortable and actually asleep before walking over to the bed. He laid down beside Louis and spooned the younger boy. 

 

"Sleep, love." He said, kissing the soft, warm skin behind Louis' ear. 

 

"Just until she wakes up," Louis mumbled, so tired from giving birth. 

 

"Just until she wakes up." Harry agreed.

 

-

 

Harry was already awake when he heard the soft whimpers coming from the bassinet. It's not like he could sleep anyway, after the day he had. Who would have thought that Louis would go from being dilated to a one to being dilated to a ten and going into active labor hours later? He just couldn't get over how calm and collected Louis was. He knew that Louis was strong, and that was proved tenfold tonight. 

 

He almost fainted when Louis told him that the baby was coming, and he was freaking out internally, even though Louis was the one who had to give birth on their guest bed. He thanked God that Perrie moved into the neighborhood and that her fiance was a doctor. He was certain in the fact that he could not have delivered the baby by himself with a level head, but he would do whatever it took to keep Louis and the baby safe. 

 

And now, standing over the bassinet, holding this tiny, fragile little girl, he wasn't freaking out at all. She was here, and he loved her to pieces already. She was ready to come out, and boy, did she ever. Looking back now, he was slightly embarrassed for being so nervous.

 

She was small, and fragile, and she was so delicate in his gargantuan arms, and already he was so in love. She was just so perfect, like each of his children. He felt vain for thinking this, but he thinks that his babies are the most important things in the world. They deserved the world, and he would give it to them single-handedly if he had too.  

 

That was his silent promise to his babies.

 

-

 

Harry stayed up with her until her cries became shrill and woke Louis up. He sat right next to Louis as he fed her and burped her and changed her diaper. And when Louis was done, he rocked her to sleep and stayed next to her bed until she was dreaming. He found it hard to leave her side, just as he did when his boys were born. When he finally did, he curled himself around Louis and sighed. 

 

"Harry?" Louis asked. 

 

"Hm?" Harry hummed, tugging the blankets over Louis. 

 

"Are you happy?" The question could be interpreted many ways. Was Harry happy with his life? Was Harry happy with Louis? Was Harry happy with their baby girl? Was Harry just happy in general? And the answer to the questions was yes. He was happy with everything in his life-his job, his husband, his marriage, his children, his surprise baby girl. He was so happy that this was his life, and he wouldn't change any of it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been delaying posting this because I'm not ready to quit it. I know I've said that I was burned out on this story, but I lied. This series has been my baby since October and I'm so thankful for every single one of you guys who are reading, giving me kudos, and commenting me. 
> 
> I consider each one of you my friends and I honestly feel like I know you personally. It's a great feeling, really, and I'm so grateful for you all. 
> 
> I hope I ended this like everyone expected and maybe even more. This is very emotional for me to post and I feel like I need to keep writing and writing, but sadly, the series ends here for now. 
> 
> The one shots will be worked on as soon as I post this, and again, i hope I did this justice. i know the ending was abrupt, but there will be a one shot about the boys meeting their new baby sister. her name is olivia. i just didn't write that in. 
> 
> I love you all so much, and I'm tearing up a bit so I need to end the note here. 
> 
> Please please please-hit me up on tumblr: happilylarryao3  
> Just say hi or something, don't be shy. 
> 
> kisses,  
> happilylarry
> 
> PS.  
> listening to the radio one breakfast show makes me feel even sadder and I don't know why. but I love Nick Grimshaw's voice. hot damn.


	15. Chapter 15

_epilogue_

 

The next day, after getting everything with the birth certificate situated and naming her, the roads were clear, so they packed up the car and headed to Jay's house. They hadn't told anyone in their family that they had her. They hadn't even told anyone Louis was in labor, so they figured it would be a nice surprise. And it was. 

 

Harry helped Louis up the steps to the front door, where they didn't bother knocking. He held the baby, who was bundled up in a soft pink blanket. They could hear squeals and laughs coming from the living room, so they stepped inside. Dan and Jay were sitting on the couch, watching Bean and Lucas teach Ollie and Theo how to build something with Lego's. 

 

Harry cleared his throat, earning the glances from everyone in the room. All four boys jumped up and ran towards them, and Jay and Dan stood up and stared at the bundle in Louis' arms. 

 

"What is that?" Jay asked, stepping closer. Her eyes already had tears in them, so Louis knew that she knew. 

 

"This," Louis said, stepping towards her. "Is Olivia Joanne. Want to hold her?" 

 

Jay nodded her head and wiped at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "But she was supposed to be a boy!" She cried happily. She moved the blanket so that she could see Olivia's face. She sighed. "She's so beautiful." 

 

Dan nodded from beside her. "She really is." 

 

Bean tugged on Harry's shirt and pointed to Olivia. Each of the boys were staring at her. "Is that a new baby?" He asked. 

 

Harry knelt down so that he was eye-level with each of his children. "No, love. That's the same baby that was in Mummy's tummy." 

 

Lucas looked confused. "But I thought we were getting another brother?" 

 

"So did we, love. But I bet that the doctors saw her wrong. Do you want to meet her?" He asked. Bean and Lucas nodded, while Ollie and Theo took turns trying to stuff Lego's in Harry's shoes. Apparently, it was more important than meeting their new baby sister. 

 

Jay was sitting down on the couch, and Bean and Lucas sat on either side of her. "What's her name?" Asked Bean, rubbing his fingers through her little tufts of light blonde hair. Louis was happy to see that she had blonde hair, but he had a sinking suspicion that it would be turning brown before long. Damn Harry and his hair. Every single one of their boys had brown curls, except for Lucas, who had straight hair. But it was curling at the edge, which made Louis always want to cut his hair. 

 

"Her name is Olivia, darlings." Louis said, leaning onto Harry. He was still pretty tired, but in his happy state, he could care less about exhaustion. This moment was more important than sleep. 

 

"'Livia." Lucas mumbled, a big smile gracing his face when she broke her arm free began waving it around. "She's saying hi to me! Hi, Olivia!" He got close to her and kissed her nose. "I love you." 

 

Louis turned and looked up at Harry. "I feel like crying." He admitted. Watching Lucas and Bean bond with their little sister already was so heartwarming, and he loved that Lucas was already expressing his love for her. 

 

Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I know, love." He was right there with Louis. There was something about watching his four boys interact with their new baby sister that made him proud. He knew that he would always protect her, and now his four boys would protect her as well. 

 

They wanted to stay and chat with Dan and Jay for longer, but they were on their way to Cheshire, and this was their first stop. Jay had a hard time letting go of Olivia, but they finally packed everyone in the car and waved goodbye. Harry had put the center consol of the Suburban up and that's where they strapped Olivia in at. Louis liked it because he could watch her every move. 

 

"Do we need to make any stops?" Harry asked, looking in the rearview mirror. Lucas was coloring and Bean was sounding out the words of his favorite book. Ollie and Theo were eating something, and Harry would tell them to stop, but let's be honest, they wouldn't. 

 

"Hungry!" Theo chimed from the back. 

 

Harry looked over at Louis, who was leaning back in the seat. "Hungry?" He asked. 

 

Louis made a face and shook his head. "I'm nauseous. We can stop and get them something, but please, let's not get out of the car. I'm exhausted."

 

"Alright, love. Try to get some sleep, yeah?" Harry suggested, looking down down at Olivia briefly. She was sleeping and he didn't want to take his eyes off of her. She was perfect; his little daughter.

 

From behind him, Ollie shouted a word that sounded an awful lot like 'food', so he decided to take them to the nearest drive-thru. Once his sons had their food and drinks and they were munching away happily, he drove away. Beside him in the passenger's side, Louis was trying to nap. He knew that the food would keep the boys occupied for at least fifteen minutes, and he really wanted Louis to sleep. 

 

 

-

 

When they finally arrived in Holmes Chapel, Louis was still sleeping and surprisingly, so was Olivia. Harry was impressed, but he remembered that Lucas was an easy baby too. It actually scared Louis with how much Lucas never cried. 

 

Ollie and Theo were done with the car ride and they were whining about getting out, and Lucas was still coloring, and Bean was still reading a book. 

 

"Almost there, loves." He promised. He was excited to surprise his parents like this. He didn't tell them that they were coming up, nor did he say that Louis had the baby and it turned out to be a girl. He wanted to floor them. 

 

Soon enough, he was pulling into the driveway and unbuckling his seatbelt. He left Louis asleep and unbuckled each of his boys, telling them to run ahead. When they were gone, he walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. He rested his hands on Louis' thighs. 

 

"Darling," He said, kissing Louis' cheek. "We're here." He watched as Louis blinked his eyes open slowly and frowned. 

 

"Harry?" He asked, looking to his left to make sure Olivia was still there and that she was okay. 

 

"Right here, baby." Harry said. "We're here. The boys are already inside." 

 

"How long was I asleep?" Louis asked, undoing his seatbelt and yawning. He was sad to have to wake up and go and talk to people, even if they were his family. 

 

"Since before we left London, darling. My poor, tired love." Harry murmured. "Do you want me to have my mum and dad watch the boys tonight? We can stay at a hotel and you can get some sleep." 

 

Louis sniffled and nodded. He didn't know why he was crying. Harry just offered him a night of sleep; he should be rejoicing."I don't know why I'm crying." He said. Harry helped him out of the car and pulled him close.

 

"I know you're so tired, love." He whispered, holding him tightly. "And you just had a baby, sweet. You can cry all you want too and no one will make you feel guilty about it. Alright?" 

 

Louis nodded and shuddered. Harry realized that they were still standing outside in the freezing cold weather. "Do you want me to get the baby, love?" 

 

"I want to hold her." Louis told him. "I need to feed her anyway." 

 

"Do you want to do that now?" Harry suggested. Louis nodded. It would be easier anyway to just feed her in the car and let her be happy, rather than wait until she starts to cry. So, he got back into the drivers seat and brought Olivia up to his chest. She blinked up at him blearily and began to eat. Harry stood in front of them, watching, to protect the sight from any passersby. 

 

"She's so delicate." Louis murmured, stroking her cheek with his fingertip. 

 

"Beautiful." Harry agreed. "I'll go ahead and book us a hotel now, alright?" 

 

Louis nodded but kept his eyes on Olivia. Her eyes were closing already, a sign that she was getting full. He could hear Harry on the phone, making hotel arrangements, and he smiled when Harry casually mentioned his name. Of course that would guarantee them a room. He pulled Olivia off and rubbed her cheek, watching her scrunch her face up before relaxing back into sleep. 

 

Harry appeared by the door again. "Ready?" He asked. Louis nodded and handed the baby to Harry so that he could get down. Once she was back in his arms, he covered her with a soft blanket. 

 

"Don't forget the carrier," Louis reminded Harry. Harry nodded and unstrapped it. They walked up to the house together and opened the door. They could hear the excited chatter of the boys and the loud laughter of Robin. 

 

"Hey everyone," Harry said, putting the carrier on the floor and entering the living room. Much like at Louis' parents' house, Anne stood and stared at the bundle. 

 

"Is that your new baby?" She asked. Harry nodded and Anne squealed and walked towards Louis. "Let's see this little fellow."

 

"Actually," Louis said. "It's a girl." 

 

Anne blinked before pulling the blanket down so that she could look at the baby. "Oh! So she is! She's breathtaking." 

 

Robin stood and came over to them, staring fondly at the swaddled baby. He glanced up at Louis. 

 

"She has your nose," He said. Beside him, Harry smiled proudly. 

 

"All of my babies have his button nose." He cooed, bopping Olivia on hers. She jerked in her sleep and snuffled. 

 

Louis shook his head. "Bean is growing into yours." He pointed out. It was true; their firstborn was growing into Harry's strong, Roman nose. Louis loved it. 

 

Harry preened. His babies were the most perfect combination of him and Louis. His life was fabulous. 

 

"Do you want to hold her?" Louis offered to Anne, as if she would say no to holding one of her perfect grandchildren. She took the baby from Louis and slowly rocked back and forth. She smiled softly and looked up at Robin. 

 

"This makes me want to have another one." She said. 

 

"Mum, ew." Harry made a face. Louis laughed and slipped his arm between Harry's. 

 

"What?" Anne asked. "Don't you want a brother or sister?"

 

"First off, remember Gemma? And secondly, I'm thirty five." 

 

Anne sniffed and passed the baby to Robin, who was shaking his head fondly. "Hardly think that matters."

 

Harry just rolled his eyes and rubbed his fingertips into the soft, warm flesh of Louis' lower back. Louis made a pleased noise and leaned into it. Those classes Harry had taken really helped. 

 

They stayed at Harry's mums house for another few hours, until it began to get dark. Then Harry asked if they minded if the boys stayed over, explaining that he would really like Louis to get some sleep. 

 

Tomorrow, Louis would be back in the same routine, waking up early and getting to sleep late. It frustrated Harry because he wanted to help, and he tried to help. But no matter what, Louis was just programmed to do everything he possibly could for his babies. Although he loved it, he wanted Louis to take a break and relax. 

 

Anne and Robin agreed wholeheartedly, telling them to take their time and spend the day together. They were excited to spend time with their four favorite boys. 

 

After saying goodbye to their boys, they got in the car and headed for the hotel. Harry had purchased the most extravagant room they had available, because nothing but the best for his princess. 

 

They checked in and Harry sat up the little baby bed they'd purchased with Bean while Louis nursed his agitated baby.

 

When Olivia was done eating and falling quickly asleep, Harry took her and rocked her back and forth, back and forth. She was soft and delicate, and it was hard to believe that twenty four hours ago, she was inside of Louis. It already seemed like a lifetime ago.

 

He held her even after she had fallen into her slumber. She was mesmerizing, from her long lashes to her rosy cheeks to her pouty red lips. He trailed his fingertip down her plump cheek and sighed happily. She jerked in her sleep and grabbed his finger with her whole fist, squeezing once before relaxing. She held on still, and he felt his heart grow with unconditional love. 

 

He looked behind him, fully expecting to see Louis reading a book or just coming out of the shower, but instead, his husband was laying down, fast asleep. He tucked Louis in while holding Olivia. He wasn't ready to put her down. 

 

This was his life now. Five babies, a husband, a dog, and a home full of love. Sure, they were unconventional, but extraordinary. He was happy, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> typed on my phone, so mistakes are possible. 
> 
> this is the end of the road :( thank you for sticking with me! look for the one shots, coming soon :)


End file.
